Guarding Dean
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Castiel is a disgraced former Secret Service Agent.  Dean is an up and coming movie star, who some loon is trying to kill.  Their paths will inevitably cross.
1. Chapter 1

July 1, 2011

"Good Saturday afternoon, my fellow Americans…"

The former US President's assistant coughed discreetly as she sat behind the podium erected in the lawn of the Richard Nixon Library & Museum. She whispered, "Today is Friday, Mr. President."

Several cackles and giggles were heard throughout the four hundred people, who made up the distinguished assembled guests. George W chuckled and started his speech once again from the very beginning. "Good Friday afternoon, my fellow Americans and distinguished foreign dignitaries. We are here to inaugurate the addition of the Watergate archives to the Richard Nixon Library."

As Mister Bush continued boring half of the crowd with his unrehearsed speech in his annoying nasal Texan twang, Secret Service Agent Castiel Novak rolled his ocean blue eyes. He was sweating like a pig being led to the slaughterhouse for execution underneath his work uniform which consisted of a typical Men in Black suit. Dark Ray Ban aviator glasses covered his beautiful baby blues and they were a gift from Heaven, because they blocked anyone from witnessing every time he rolled his eyes at good old George W's plethora of faux pas.

Besides roasting like a pig at a Hawaiian luau's rotisserie due to the aforementioned dark suit, Castiel had to tame his naturally unruly dark hair with half a pound of gel. Every time he caught sight of himself, the agent would cringe, since his slicked back hair made him resemble a seal. Special Agent Novak had graduated at the top of the class at Langley and had been recruited by the CIA. Once he had completed his training and was about to make his debut for the intelligence agency, the offer for him to work as a secret service agent was presented to the ambitious recruit.

His relatives had been over the moon upon hearing the exciting news, as well as the majority of the residents of Castiel's small hometown of Sycamore, Illinois. In no time, Castiel became the town hero. His Uncle the town's mayor had even suggested he be the grand marshall of the annual Fourth of July Parade. Castiel profusely refused since he believed government work should be taken seriously.

Castiel's first assignment had him being part of former Florida Governor Charlie Crist's security team. Thankfully, no attempts were ever made against the governor's life while Novak had been on duty. Castiel became bored after two years on the job. During his leisure time, he partook of his favorite pastime, art.

Miraculously, one morning as he trained at the Governor's mansion's high tech gym, someone from the President's Secret Service team approached him in the middle of an extraneous kickboxing workout. Since Governor Crist's second term was coming to an end, Castiel did not waste any time in accepting the lucrative offer. A couple of months later, Castiel Novak thanked the soon to be former governor and was on his way to 1600 Pennsylvania Ave.

Almost a year later, he stands under a scorching sun listening to Alfred E Newman, who was MAD magazine's famous mascot and the name some of the secret service agents had dubbed the former President with. The Southern California summer heat was really getting to him now. He was tempted to loosen his tie but that was a big no –no. Cas rolled his eyes once more as Bush said another guffaw. The former President was a pro at covering up his mistakes, so he said a corny joke, which to Castiel's horror made half of the crowd laugh.

Castiel scanned the perimeter and made sure his trusting SIG Sauer P229 pistol was secured in the gun holster beneath his suit's jacket. Earlier that morning he had cleaned and stocked his baby. Once the assembled guests ceased their laughing and George W continued rambling about Watergate; Castiel observed a tall and lanky Middle Eastern man reach into his jacket's pocket with a trembling hand.

The man's black hawkish eyes were zeroed in on the former President. Castiel ran towards Bush and threw him behind the platform. His body covering the stunned Texan, while yelling, "Middle Eastern man in third row wearing beige jacket is packing heat!"

Two burly African American secret service agents tackled the man and retrieved the weapon from his jacket. Agent Hendrickson screamed, "False alarm!"

Upon hearing the words, Castiel's skin blanched and his armpits sweated profusely. The latter tended to happen when he was extremely nervous. He swiftly assisted President Bush in getting to his feet. As soon as he knew, the man was well; Castiel strolled over to his two co-workers and the Middle Eastern man. Cas apologized profusely to the supposed assassin.

"You have really messed shit up this time, Novak," the one who resembled Ving Rhames said in a taunting manner. He swung a flask in front of Castiel like a pendulum in motion.

Hendrickson burst out laughing and asked, "You want a drink? You sure will need one after Singer rips you a new one."

"Bite me, Hendrickson," Castiel said through grinding teeth. Someone bellowed right after that the President's mother had passed out due to the commotion. "Can this day get any worse?" Cas thought to himself.

Barbara Bush was rushed to the local hospital via ambulance. As George W breezed by Castiel, he glared at him. "You better pray nothing happens to my mama."

"I am so sorry, Mr. President," Castiel murmured. He felt like shit at the moment. How could he live with himself if he was responsible for the death of an elderly woman?

The following morning he sat in his boss' office hearing the man scream lividly at him. The stupid assignment should not have been Cas' in the first place. President Obama was vacationing in Hawaii with his family and only two secret service agents had been assigned to keep the First Family safe. Castiel's boss, Robert Singer had assigned him to Bush detail for the weekend. The reason being one of the original agents had an emergency appendectomy the evening prior to the ceremony.

Senior Agent Singer banged his beefy hand on his cherry wood desk rattling his coffee cup in the process. "I have never witnessed such incompetence in my entire twenty five year career in the service! The ridiculous stunt you pulled yesterday can mess up the progress made between the US and certain Middle Eastern countries since 911."

"I have apologized over a dozen times already. Who the hell drinks alcohol at an inauguration anyways? Anyone could have mistaken his actions. I did my job and protected George W in a situation which could have turned deadly."

"You are being demoted to a desk job immediately, idjit!"

"That is not fair, sir! I have personally seen an agent or two fuck up and they were never reprimanded for their mistakes. I am being demoted because I am the rookie in the group, who does not play to the old boys club's politics!"

"Novak, thank your guardian angel your ass was not fired. You are dismissed. My administrative assistant will inform where you will report to tomorrow morning."

"With all due respect sir, I quit. I did not join the Secret Service to type memos and prepare the morning coffee." Castiel slammed the door on his way out. A picture of J Edgar Hoover fell on the carpet.

Singer shook his head. He knew the service was losing a good man, but he had to follow orders from above. The poor guy's mistake made the papers and the Secret Service could not afford to become a mockery. He wished Castiel Novak luck in his future endeavors.

**Thanks for reading and please don't be shy and write a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the following reviewers: Leigh Ann Wallace, Fhyre N Ice, Paula the Cat, Firgodes 7, Somer Trev Ackles, Moon Pie Girl and Julie43. Also, muchas gracias to the sweet peeps, who subscribed to the story.**

"You would never be able to function without little old me, you big baby," an exasperated Gabriel Jenner grunted at his boss, soap actor turned action movie star, Dean Winchester. For the last five minutes the two men had practically been wrestling; fighting over which leather jacket Dean would wear to tonight's movie premiere. Miraculously, the two combatants had settled on a sleek black Armani leather jacket. It fit like a glove over Dean's muscular arms and broad shoulders.

"You look as sinfully delicious as a chocolate mousse cheesecake, boss." Gabriel leisurely licked his thin upper lip because he knew that would get a rise out of his employer.

"How many fucking times have I told you to stop comparing me to desserts and pastries?"

Gabriel giggled as he sprayed Calvin Klein's Eternity on Dean. "That's enough dude! I don't want to smell like a brothel." His assistant rolled his amber eyes. He went on to the actor's hair before giving him a triumphant thumbs-up.

Twenty five minutes later the black Hummer limo they were in halted in front of Mann's Chinese Theatre, which was holding the premiere of _Bang You Are Dead_, Dean's first starring vehicle. A valet attendant opened the door for the two men to descend the vehicle. Gabe was the first to exit the Hummer and the surrounding paparazzi and press groaned in disappointment when they observed him. The 5'7 man flipped them the bird and made space for his boss.

Dean finally made his appearance and camera flashes started blinking in frenzy as the reporters tried shoving their microphones in the sexy up and coming actor's face. The crowd of approximately two hundred fans sitting anxiously on the bleachers went wild. Dean waved at them and headed their way. Gabe and an event bodyguard jogged after him.

Dean saw a frizzy haired red head carrying a sign that read, "Marry Me Dean". He chuckled upon reading it. He approached the woman, who seemed to be achieving orgasm on the spot and kissed her pale cheek. A chubby adolescent girl, who stood adjacent to her, took a picture of the two of them. This allowed the carrot top to calm down a bit.

This was always Dean's favorite part when he attended premieres and events; the warmth that his fans always gave him. Ten years ago, a twenty three year old Dean Winchester hopped on a Greyhound bus from Lawrence, Kansas to Los Angeles. As a child he hopped from one foster home to another but he remained in the same schools. He had fallen in love with acting in his freshman year of high school, where he played the part of Nathan Detroit in _Guys & Dolls_.

After that the acting bug bit him really hard on the ass and he joined the school's drama club. He knew if he remained in the small town he would never make it as an actor. It took him five years to save enough money to leave his hometown and have enough money to sustain him until he found decent employment. Dean worked at Starbucks and later as a waiter at Spago's. During his days off he would go on dozens of auditions. His first real job was as an extra in an Old Navy spot in which he only wore cargo shorts in a summer themed commercial.

Right when he was about to throw in the towel, his lucky break arrived when he auditioned for the role of Cole McKenna in _Young, Desperate and Beautiful_, America's number one soap. Dean knew the soap opera business was already declining but it was a great acting experience which taught him a lot. His acting skills improved dramatically and he was getting laid like crazy since his character became the hottest thing on the show since whitening ones teeth swept the entertainment industry.

Last year as Dean's agent, Pamela was in the yearly process of renewing her client's contract with the show, Jerry Bruckheimer approached them with the script to Bang You Are Dead. The movie was supposed to be this year's hottest ticket at the box office. Pam and Gabe told him that if he did not take the offer he was insane.

Dean was loyal to the soap opera but knew if he re-signed with it; he would always regret not accepting the movie role. He signed on for the action hero part and received a hefty paycheck of two million dollars. Michael Bay directed the movie and the man was a tyrant on set, when it came to getting down to business. However, off the set he was a great friend to have and offered Dean great advice.

Once the grueling film schedule, which took the cast and crew from Madagascar to Denmark and back to the States ended, Dean was bone weary tired. Obviously Gabe adored the perks of being Dean's assistant since he got to travel to exotic locations and have one night stands with hot locals. Let's not forget he would sample each country's sweet delicacies.

After Dean signed autographs and posed with fans for pictures, the blond actor was escorted inside the theatre, where the movie's premiere would commence in five minutes. He was sweating bullets as he saw himself in the big screen and was dreading for the much buzzed about butt shot to occur. Fifty five minutes into the film, it finally happened as his character was being tortured by a sadistic Moroccan drug lord. Gabriel whistled loudly, causing several guests to laugh hysterically. Dean slapped the back of Gabe's head.

An hour later the movie came to a satisfying conclusion and received a two minute standing ovation. Bruckheimer and Bay both shook hands with Dean. "Congrats kid. You have arrived," Bay said as he hugged the new action hero. Dean, who was still not used to receiving accolades from people in high places, actually blushed.

Gabe and Dean attended the after party at Bongo's, Gloria and Emilio Estefan's Cuban themed restaurant. They were close friends with the film's main villain, Andy Garcia. After mingling with several hot shot producers due to Pam's insistence, Dean became tired. He had never had so many people approach him to kiss his ass in his entire life. He would never get used to that aspect of the business.

"Gabe, let's get the hell out of here. I am suffocating with all this attention."

"You better get used to the entire ass kissing, because this is only the beginning, Dean-o."

"Shut up and get us a cab. I don't want to go home in the Hummer."

"Aye, sir," Gabe said as he actually saluted his boss.

Dean said good bye to Bruckheimer, Bay and his co-stars before leaving. He walked to the sidewalk placing his hands inside the leather jacket's pockets. Thank goodness the night was over. Gabe was across the street after having heralded a cab. He whistled to grab his boss' attention. Dean was in the middle of crossing the street, when out of nowhere a silver SUV headed towards him at full speed. Gabriel yelled but it was too late. The vehicle slammed into the handsome actor; sending him flying several feet in the air. Dean lost consciousness as he landed roughly on the hard concrete pavement.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big hugs to the following beautiful reviewers: MoonPie Girl, Paula the Cat, Firgodes7, Leigh Ann Wallace, JenniCDS, Pam Pam Girl, Fhyre N Ice, LeahxLeah (Thanks for the great compliment!) and Miss J (I savored the red velvet cupcake-lol). Also, thanks to those who subscribed to this.**

Gabriel rode in the ambulance with a bloodied, unconscious Dean as it raced from the site of the terrifying accident to Wilshire Boulevard, where Good Samaritan Hospital was located at. Gabe had been raised Catholic and even though he had not set foot in a church since his confirmation; he prayed to the Angel of Thursday since the crazy SUV driver almost killed his boss on said day. No one, not even the cab driver, who was to drive them home, had been able to catch a glimpse of the mysterious vehicle's tag. Gabriel panicked since he witnessed Dean fly several feet in the air before crash landing on the hard sidewalk.

He had no time to memorize the fucking tag! The short man's main priority was to check his boss/friend's wellbeing. The taxi driver wasted no time in calling 911. When Gabriel knelt down to Dean, he felt for his pulse, which was weak. He swallowed hard upon seeing the left side of Dean's handsome face swollen and bloody. "Come on Dean-o, open those gorgeous emeralds." The police and ambulance arrived less than five minutes later and the actor remained unresponsive to his surroundings.

As the paramedics wheeled Dean into the emergency room, Gabriel was instructed to remain in the waiting area. He must have worn down a section of the floor tiles due to his constant frantic pacing. A frazzled Pam entered the waiting room and held Gabriel. "What the fuck happened, kiddo?" Gabe reluctantly relived the traumatic minutes and told her everything he saw.

Three hours later an orthopedic specialist appeared. "Are you two here for Dean Winchester?"

"Yes!" Pam and Gabriel bellowed in unison.

"First let me tell you, he is the luckiest bastard I have ever treated. The results of the MRI showed no internal bleeding and the x-ray only illustrated a broken humerus, sprained ankle and two cracked ribs."

"So a broken humerus means the boss man is going to be extremely grouchy and with no sense of humor, when he wakes up," Gabe asked.

Pam smacked the back of his head. "Can you please speak in simple terms, doctor? My friend here dropped out of school in the tenth grade."

Gabriel shoved her gently on the shoulder. "I bet you an entire case of Blow Pops you have no idea fucking idea where the humerus is, Madame Curie."

"Touché"

The physician who resembled George Clooney introduced himself as Dr. Gellar. He chuckled before explaining things to the injured actor's friends. "Basically, Mr. Winchester will be out of commission between two to three months due to a sprained ankle, two fractured ribs and a broken upper arm."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, doc?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"When can we see him, Dr. Gellar?" Pamela inquired.

"His arm is being placed in a cast as we speak and afterwards he will be groggy due to the pain medication he was administered. You two should go home and return later this afternoon. He will be more alert by that time."

Neither Pam nor Gabe wanted to leave Dean alone in the hospital but the doctor had just told them he would be in La La Land for several hours. Pam had to make a short statement to a small group of reporters, who had already camped outside of the hospital. Less than half an hour after the accident, TMZ had already reported the news in their website.

Gabe would take a short nap and gather some of Dean's clothes and toiletries for when he was released. Also, his boss would be grateful if he had a couple of issues of his favorite magazine, "Busty Asian Beauties" to keep him company during his stay at the hospital.

Gabriel returned to the hospital at one pm that afternoon. He entered the room and was happy to see his boss was awake and slightly sitting on the bed. "Oh my God, we came so close to losing you! The Angel of Thursday was watching over you, Dean-o. How are you feeling? Do you want me to fluff your pillows or do you need more water?" Dean rolled his eyes at Gabe's mother hen routine. His assistant placed a large stuffed Sylvester the Cat, which held a sign that read, "I Have Nine Lives" on one of the room's chairs.

The injured actor was still under the influence of the morphine which was being administered to him intravenously and the pain killers from earlier. "Can you shut your pie hole for a moment please? My head is spinning and I am seeing four of you and your bud, Sylvester. Where did you two rascals leave Tweety?"Gabriel smiled and ignored Dean's ranting. He knew the meds had turned him into Oscar the Grouch.

A plethora of floral arrangements and get well cards littered the entire room. "Is there anything I can do?" Gabriel asked as he turned on the television to the Hallmark Channel, which happened to be airing _Troy_. He loved himself some Eric Bana. At least he would be entertained for the next three hours. Gabe turned to check on Dean, who had remained silent. The actor had fallen asleep. He looked much younger than his thirty three years.

Gabe thought his boss was one of the hottest men in the world with his dirty blond locks, which he always sported really short, golden skin, hazel eyes, which tended to be emerald most of the time, and tall muscular build. The man was hot but had a huge heart and that made him more beautiful than he already was. Gabriel took his job seriously so he would play around with Dean but never crossed the line.

The traumatic ordeal of Dean's accident kept replaying in the assistant's mind and Gabe became scared. It was obvious the maniac driving the SUV, which ran Dean over did it intentionally. The police had stated they suspected it was a drunk driver but Gabe did not believe the theory for a minute. What he briefly recalled was the SUV being parked close by and when Dean was crossing the street, the driver left the parking spot and sped up at the exact moment his boss was walking across the street. Once the driver made sure poor Dean was down, he or she sped away.

Gabriel's skin crawled as he remembered when Dean's beloved French bulldog, Crowley died, when they had been on location in Madagascar. The seven year old black and white canine had been his usual mischievous self during his last day on earth. Later in the evening, when Dean returned to his trailer he found the poor dog going through an epileptic fit. When the episode was over, the blond man took Crowley in his arms, where he passed away.

There had been evidence under the table which showed the deceased canine had vomited all the Belgian chocolates one of the temps on set had brought Dean earlier. Supposedly a fan had left them for the actor. Gabriel's mouth had been watering throughout the day as he thought about biting into the sweet dark Belgian chocolaty goodness. Alas, his date with the dessert would never be thanks to Crowley having devoured the entire box.

No one had given much thought to the Belgian chocolate since they claimed Crowley expired due to the large amount of theobromine found in the dark chocolate. If ingested in large quantities by a small dog it was supposed to be dangerous to the animal's health.

A week prior to the beloved pet's death, Dean had personally taken him to the veterinarian for his annual checkup. Crowley's vaccines were updated and the vet gave him a clean bill of health. Dean had lost his parents when he was a young boy and had no other living relatives. Crowley had been his family since the actor had gotten him as a pup. Since then he had become his faithful companion. Until this day, Dean missed the mischievous canine.

Gabriel rose on his feet and bit one of his finger nail's cuticles. Could the two incidents be linked? What if the Belgian chocolate had been poisoned? They had been intended for Dean but Crowley inadvertently saved his master's life by hogging them all. Now the hit and run. Could it be there was some deranged lunatic out there trying to kill his boss? Well not as long as Gabriel Jenner had any breath left in his lungs! He tucked the blanket under Dean's chin and exited the room to make an important phone call.

Two months later…

The funeral service for Barbara Bush was being held at Arlington Cemetery. A group of Scottish pipers played Sleep Dearie Sleep as her remains were laid to rest. The entire Bush clan was being emotionally supported by various Heads of State. George Sr. wept for his devoted late wife.

George Jr. wore cowboy pajamas and a large Stetson hat as he began the heartfelt eulogy. He managed to compose himself in order to recite a beautiful poem in memory of his mama. All of a sudden, his eyes turned crimson red and he began speaking in a Darth Vader like voice. He pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel, whose entire body was soaked in sweat. "Murderer!"

Cas' bright blue eyes burned with unshed tears. He yelled in a hoarse voice, "How many times am I going to say I'm sorry!"

Two beefy federal agents grabbed and handcuffed him as they strolled by the open casket. Barbara Bush sat and wrapped her wrinkled liver spot littered hands around Cas' neck. He tried fighting the elderly woman but she leapt on top of him and they started wrestling on the floor.

"No!" Castiel exclaimed as he woke up from the reoccurring nightmare. He sat on the full size bed and placed a shaking hand over his heart that felt as if he was suffering from tachycardia. It was beating majorly fast. The former Secret Service agent rose from the mattress in his small studio apartment in Georgetown. The lease was not over until next month so Cas decided to remain living there for the time being.

Fortunately, he always slept wearing boxer briefs so he did not have to change any clothing. He was drenched in sweat because of the fucking nightmare. He drank a tall glass of cold water, which helped cool his body. Castiel did not understand why he continued having the same nightmare. The afternoon of the fiasco, Mrs. Bush had been taken to the hospital. The doctors had thoroughly examined her and came to the conclusion; she had suffered from heat stroke. Castiel had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

He stared at the Sony stereo's clock. Castiel was amazed to see it was already eleven am. Ever since he had become unemployed, Cas had started to lose track of time. Last week he had been at the supermarket and a pregnant woman asked him for the day's date and he had no idea what to answer. Castiel decided right now to take a shower, shave, put on a crisp suit and start searching for employment. Maybe he would try local law enforcement or private security.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. Castiel prayed it wasn't Jehovah's Witnesses. They always managed to sneak in through the building's front gate. "Who is it?"

"My name is Pamela Kowolski and I am here to offer you a job."

Castiel peeked through the peephole. The woman looked safe enough. Just in case, Cas always had his friendly taser gun by the door. If this Pam Kowolski tried anything, Cas would tase her ass right on the spot.

The dark haired man opened the door and scanned the woman from head to toe to make sure she did not hide any weapons. He invited her inside. The woman smirked. "I thought you would be taller. You know with you being in the Secret Service and all."

"I gather you are impressed by other attributes because you have not taken your eyes from my torso since you got here."

"That's not what I am actually staring at."

Castiel chuckled for the first time since the "incident". "Why don't you take a seat while I go put something on?"

"You don't have to, not on my account."

Two minutes later he returned wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He remained barefoot.  
>"Your former boss, Mr. Singer and I go way back. I need someone to work full time for me. Well not exactly for me but for my client, Dean Winchester."<p>

Castiel's brows rose half an inch. He had no idea who the hell Dean Winchester was. "Singer actually recommended me?"

"Yes, he gave you a sterling recommendation and says he lost one of his best agents over an insipid mistake. He wants you to know he was following orders. If it were up to him, you would still be an agent."

Castiel cleared his throat. "That means a lot to me. I don't want to sound ignorant but who is this Winchester person and why does he need my services?"

"I am an agent with the William Morris Agency in LA and Dean Winchester happens to be my most promising client. You never watched _Young, Desperate and_ _Beautiful_?"

"I don't watch much television."

"Have you at least seen this summer's biggest blockbuster, _Bang You're Dead_?"

Castiel shook his head. Pamela told Cas about the Belgian chocolates and hit/run incidents. After he heard everything the former Secret Service agent said, "I am sorry but I don't believe I am the right person for the job. Maybe you can get a private security company to hand over one of their top guards."

"Dean is a stubborn guy, who would die before asking for help. I really worry about him. He has no family and I look after him. The only two people who genuinely care for him are Gabriel, his assistant and me."

"I don't know. I have never worked with anyone involved in the entertainment industry."

"Come on give it a try. How about a two week probationary period and if you are not satisfied you can leave."

"I'm still not convinced. I need to find steady employment in a field I have experience in."

"How does two thousand a week sound?"

"When do I start?"

Pamela retrieves something from her Coach purse. "I happen to have your plane ticket for LA. The flight leaves DC tomorrow morning at ten."

As he takes the airline ticket from her, Castiel thinks, _"What the hell am I getting myself into?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the reviews/subscriptions, my darling chickadees!**

Pamela and Castiel drove into the driveway of Dean's one story Country English duplex located in a high middle class neighborhood in Wilshire-Vista, California. The former Secret Service agent was surprised to see the supposed hot shot movie star lived in a modest dwelling. Pam had a key of her own and unlocked the front entrance's double doors. Castiel had been conducting a visual inventory of his own as soon as Pam drove her vintage black Porsche into the spacious driveway.

He placed his carry-on bag and sole suitcase by the living room entrance. The cozy house had dark hardwood floors and the living room was accentuated by floor to ceiling windows, which allowed an abundance of light to illuminate the inside. Pam went on to give him a tour of every single room of the house.

The main house also consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a remodeled kitchen, and rec room, where Dean would unwind playing pool, poker and/or pin ball. Behind the house stood an attached separate, all inclusive and charming guest suite with one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and laundry room. Finally, after being shown the home's four car garage, Pamela brought Castiel to a medium sized terrace, which held twenty people at a time.

Cas was glad the house did not consist of two stories. It could not be over 9,000 square feet. This way he could always keep a close eye on his latest charge. They would have to do something about the floor to ceiling walls in the living room. Pam offered him a tall glass of ice tea, which Cas gratefully accepted. He drank the sweet chilled drink rapidly as Pamela called Winchester's assistant. He saw the attractive, saucy woman roll her eyes after she heard where her client was.

She hung up and grinned at Castiel. "I hope you like sushi."

Cas shrugged his shoulders. He actually was starving and would eat about anything. Once more the duo raced through LA in Pam's kick ass Porsche. In ten minutes they arrived at the Sunset Strip, outside an adult them sushi restaurant and sake lounge named Hadaka. The agent handed her baby's keys to one of the valet attendants. They swiftly entered the eating establishment. The hostess who was a Japanese beauty dressed in a colorful blue and red kimono led them to a private room in the back of the restaurant.

As soon as she opened the door, Nine Inch Nail's "Closer" blasted from a stereo. Gabriel and two of Dean's closest friends, Ash and Chuck were cheering him on as he leisurely took into his mouth a sushi -roll referred to as "G-Spot" in Hadaka's menu from a busty naked blonde's vagina. The actor took his sweet time savoring the spicy roll. When he finally swallowed it, he turned to his friends. "Now that's a fire crotch." His friends hollered and drank more sake. Ash handed Dean a cup and he guzzled it all down.

This certainly was not the way Pamela imagined introducing Dean to his bodyguard. Gabriel, who had only drunk one sake cup, was the only sober one amongst the quartet. He stood up and walked over to them. "Hey Pam, I'm sorry he's wasted. He kept insisting on celebrating his cast coming off this morning."

"It's ok, kiddo. The poor guy's been through some heavy shit these last couple of months. By the way this is Castiel Novak and he will be Dean's bodyguard." The men shook hands. "Castiel, this is Dean's devoted assistant, Gabriel Jenner."

"OMG! This is a good sign! I prayed for the Angel of Thursday to save Dean after he was hit by the psycho SUV driver. You are named after him, am I right?"

"Not many people know the meaning of my name but yes, my mother teaches religious theology at the local college from where I am from. She even named my teenage brother James after the Bible guy."

"Hey Pam, who's the Colombo impersonator?"

Dean headed towards them with a goofy grin plastered in his face. His eyes were red shot due to his intoxicated state. He wrapped an arm around his agent's shoulders. "How's my favorite agent?" He burped loudly close to Castiel's face.

Cas was not impressed at what he was witnessing. Winchester better not be an alcoholic or worst a habitual drug user. If that was the case the man should be shipped to rehab, where he would be safe from his would-be killer.

"Dean, babe; why don't we get you to eat more than a couple of sushi rolls," Pam offered.

"Aw, but it's so awesome to eat them from the hot chick on the table!"

A waiter entered the private room and Pam ordered spicy condom salad for everyone as well as special fried rice and chicken lo mein. Everyone sat around the nude model, who still had several rolls strategically placed over her nipples and belly button. A hardly visible thong barely covered her private area.

Dean glared at Cas suspiciously. "You still have not told me who the serious looking dude in the trench coat is."

"This is Castiel Novak. Starting tonight he will be your twenty four hour bodyguard."

"That wimp is going to protect me? Ha, that's a good one, Pammy!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Winchester."

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter!"

Gabriel interrupted his boss. "Dean, we spoke about this. Your life is most likely in peril and you need to be safe at all times."

The drunken actor pointed a wobbly finger at Pam and Gabe. "You two are delusional. Nobody is trying to kill me. The idiot driver was most likely drunk or high as a fucking kite. That's it!"

The waiter returned with the ordered food. He placed all the trays and dishes quickly around the table. Tensions were high in the private room. Even the nude model was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to leave. By the look of things she was not going to screw Dean Winchester this evening; too bad because the man was so damn hot.

Pamela rose and retrieved a silk robe from a nearby seat. "Sorry sweetie, your services will not be needed any longer." She assisted the model in removing the remaining rolls from her curvaceous form. After the blonde left she returned to the table, where things were getting worse.

"Next thing you know, you're going to tell me this guy is going to wipe my ass, too."

"Dean, shut the hell up. You are acting like an ungrateful spoiled brat!" Gabriel exclaimed. His boss was acting like a major dick towards Castiel. He would not blame the guy if he walked away from this nuthouse.

"Whatever," Dean murmured as he ate some of the rice. Castiel ignored the actor and ate all of his salad and chicken lo mein. He drank some hot tea to wash the delicious meal down. Pam forced Dean to drink some of the tea, as well.

An hour later, Dean's stomach was full since he had eaten two full plates and drank two cups of hot tea. This had sobered him up quite a bit. He decided not to pay attention to the bodyguard, who he planned on giving the pink slip tomorrow. Gabriel handed him two aspirins and he swallowed them with water.

Ten minutes later Pam drove Ash and Chuck to their respective abodes. Gabriel drove Dean's cherished 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean sat in shotgun and Castiel in the backseat. The actor remained silent through the entire ten minute drive. Why the hell did his friends insist he needed a twenty four hour babysitter? He had practically been on his own since his parents died when he was six. From that age until he turned eighteen, Dean had lived in various foster homes. If some diabolical douche bag really was after him, which he did not believe to be true, he could take care of himself.

Finally, Gabriel parked the car inside the garage. He was going to assist Dean in exiting the vehicle but the blond man swatted his hand away. "I am pretty sober now, dude. Go on to bed. Good night and I am sorry for being a big gonad this evening."

Gabe whispered in his ear, "I am not the one you should apologize to."

Dean turned to Castiel, who had just descended the Impala and gently closed the door. He gulped hard when his gaze landed on the man's clear blue eyes. He had never seen any like them. Dean nervously touched the back of his neck. "Man, I'm sorry for the shitty way I've treated you. Thanks for coming all the way here to help me and stuff." He offered his hand to the bodyguard.

"No problem, Winchester. I know we all have our pride." He shook Dean's hand.

"Cool"

Gabriel waited for the two men to enter the house. "Let me show you your room, Castiel. I took the liberty of moving into the guest suite so Castiel could have my room, which is across from yours. That way he can be ready if anything were to transpire."

"You never consult anything with me so why should I be surprised."

"Follow me Castiel. I will show you where your chamber is. Good night, Dean-o."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled as he headed to his own room.

Gabriel showed Cas where the linen closet was and which bathroom he could use. Afterwards, he left the bodyguard to finish settling in. Castiel liked the assistant. His shoulders were tense and he smelled of cigarettes and sake. Cas removed his clothing and placed it in a neat pile by his full size bed. He remained in his boxer briefs and fetched a navy towel from the linen closet. The bathroom was situated adjacent to Dean's room. He made sure the light was off but knocked to be safe. When he heard no response, Cas entered the bathroom. He took a much needed warm shower; reveling as the water soothed his tense shoulders and upper back. Once he was satisfied Castiel stepped out of the shower stall.

He dried his dark hair first. Then as he was in the middle of drying his back, the door was unceremoniously opened by a startled Dean. His eyes bugged out reminding Cas of green lollipops. "What the fuck! Have you ever heard of the concept of knocking?" A started Castiel yelled as he wrapped the towel around his lean hips.

For the first time that evening Dean remained rooted on the floor and did not utter a syllable. Twin red spots adorned each of his chiseled cheeks. Damn had he been wrong about the geeky, scrawny bodyguard! The ugly as hell trench coat covered a flat well toned stomach and healthy medium built form. Castiel had muscles in all the right places. To top it all off, the dude was hung as a prized stallion! Shit! When the fuck did Dean Winchester start noticing if dudes were well hung? He must still be drunk; that's all.

"Have you enjoyed the view?" a visibly pissed Castiel inquired.

"Sorry, dude but I have grown accustomed to having this bathroom all to myself. Maybe next time use the one at the end of the hall."

"I certainly will."

You don't seem like the prudish type."

"Now I know to always lock the door after me." Castiel made sure the towel was wrapped securely around his narrow waist. As he passed Dean, he could not help scanning the man's muscular, tall physique. He liked what he saw but Castiel would not allow himself to fall for the actor's charm.

Dean brushed his teeth ferociously. Afterwards, he pissed and washed his hands before heading to bed. He became furious as he lied in bed with his hands folded behind his head. Whenever he closed his damn eyes Dean would picture Cas' buff glistening nude form. OK I am so not gay! Oh hell no! The actor was horrified to be sporting wood.

He jumped out of bed and turned on one of the room's lamps. Dean scurried in his walk-in closet searching for the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties. Eureka! He found it. He made himself comfortable in the king size bed. He lubed his aching cock and perused the magazine's nude babes. There was one in particular who had a cupid's mouth that got his full attention.

Dean closed his eyes as he enveloped his right hand over his erection. He bit his full lower lip as he masturbated imagining the Asian babe sucking him off. Her pretty Cupid's bow mouth wrapped itself hungrily around his dick. All of a sudden, Dean remembered Cas' mouth and the chick was soon replaced by the former agent. Castiel was nude on his knees giving Dean a mind numbing blow job. His strokes intensified as Castiel took his cock all in and swallowed greedily as Dean came in his mouth. The actor climaxed as imaginary Cas licked cum from his sinful upper lip. Dean wiped his drenched hand with a couple of Kleenex. He threw himself on the bed. "What the fuck is happening to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the chickadees, who reviewed/scubscribed to chapter 4.**

Incessant chirping from a group of house sparrows, which had built a nest on the tall oak tree that stood right outside of Dean's room woke him up the following morning around nine. The handsome actor had the worst hangover in the history of his drinking career. His head throbbed as if an elf was jack hammering the top of it and he needed to throw up ASAP! He ran to the bathroom and bowed down to the porcelain goddess for almost five minutes. Once Dean knew he had emptied out his stomach, he brushed his teeth and gargled with Scope. He splashed cold water on his face before exiting the bathroom.

He felt slightly better afterwards. Dean changed into black sweat pants, a faded Real Madrid jersey, socks and running sneakers. As he tied his shoes, the blond thespian could not stop himself, and remembered last night's masturbating session courtesy of his bodyguard. No way in hell did he bat for the other team! Dean Winchester has always been a ladies' man and he had never been attracted to dudes! He swallowed hard before entering the kitchen.

Dean's forest green eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they landed on Gabe, who happened to be listening to 50 Cent's "Peep Show" and dancing his butt off. His assistant donned cut off jean shorts and a black t-shirt which had an "I" followed by a read heart and the silhouette of a rooster/cock in the front. "Your hangover remedy is in the fridge, boss man."

"Thanks, dude." Dean mumbled. Gabriel remained booty dancing as Dean guzzled down "Hair of the Dog" with two aspirins and a vitamin C.

Dean went on to rinse his glass, when a gravelly good morning was said to the kitchen's occupants by the wannabe Kevin Costner. He had been contemplating dismissing the man's services later today. Dean was convinced he could handle any psycho and did not need to be babysat by a disgraced former Secret Service agent.

Dean turned around and was shocked to hear the words emitted from the bodyguard's mouth. "I have to say I agree with what your shirt says, Gabriel."

Both Dean and Gabe both asked at the same time, "You're gay?"

Castiel chuckled huskily and damn if the sound did not make his groin twitch. "I don't believe in labels. I just don't discriminate between the sexes."

Gabriel, who had finally ceased dancing said, "Sweet, so you are bi! I knew there was a reason why I automatically liked you, Cas." Dean remained standing where he was with his mouth hung open. When he realized he probably resembled a trout gasping for air, he shut it closed.

"What is your itinerary for today, Winchester?"

"Nothing much really; I'm going for my daily morning jog and then will go over a movie script Pam left for me."

"Allow me to change and I will join you."

"Hey, listen, Castiel. There really is no need for your services. I don't believe anyone is trying to off me and if there was a minute chance there is some lunatic out there trying to kill me, I can handle things."

"If you will excuse me, I will go change. Pamela paid me for two weeks in advance and I keep my word. If by the end of the two weeks no attempts have been made against your life, then I will hit the road."

Dean held the back of his neck. "Two weeks…and then you will be history. I'm telling you guys no one is trying to kill me."

Castiel had already left to his room. Winchester was one bull headed bastard. He will need tons of patience with this assignment. Three minutes later he rejoined the two men in the kitchen. "Took you long enough; I thought you were shaving your legs," Dean mumbled as he was heading out the door.

The two men drove in silence towards the nearest park. Dean parked the Impala underneath a tree in an isolated section. Castiel was the first one to exit the vehicle to scan the perimeter. No one was around at the moment. The bodyguard started stretching. Dean's traitorous eyes landed on the dark haired man's hard firm ass. Shit, not again! He really needs to get rid of Castiel.

He covered his forest green eyes with shades since the sunlight was not helping his hangover headache. Dean did not wait for the wannabe Kevin Costner and jogged past him. Castiel rolled his cerulean orbs beneath aviator glasses. He joined his client at a leisurely pace.

After the two of them had completed two miles, Dean stopped to catch his breath. Today was his first jogging session since the accident. As part of his physical therapy the hospital would send a therapist to his home and they would do suitcase dead lifts, one armed DB bench presses and one hand dumbbell overhead squats.

"Maybe we should call it a day, Winchester?"

"I will say when we stop! I am not tired yet. Jeez, you are worst than Gabriel."

Dean wanted to stop but jogging helped him clear his head. He did not want any more pictures of a nude Castiel popping up. He needed to get laid tonight. Maybe he would call the hot little red head he had met last week at Barley's Pub.

The actor remained standing by a light post, when something whizzed by his head and landed on the post. Castiel swiftly pushed him to the ground and covered his body. Dean's heartbeat accelerated as the bodyguard's well toned form covered his. Dean licked his lips as Castiel checked him for injuries. Once he knew Dean was unharmed, Cas scanned the area. There was only a homeless man pushing his shopping cart about half a block from them. Also, two elderly women were power walking across bike path.

Castiel assisted a visibly shaken Dean in standing. He walked next to the post and observed a .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge stuck in it. Castiel removed his backpack and removed a small kit, which contained tweezers. He used a medium sized one to extract the cartridge. He tilted his head to the side as he studied it. "Interesting"

Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "OK dude, mind cluing me in on things! Did someone just try to shoot me?"

"Yes, and this is a .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge, which is used by the military. The person trying to kill you most likely has a military background."

Dean's eyes widened. "I don't know anyone in the military. Maybe it's a crazed fan."

"I guess you will still need my services after the two weeks are over."

"Very funny, smart ass; yes, I finally agree with you guys. Some evil dick out there wants to kill me. But why? I am such a loveable guy. Who can hate me so much to want to kill me?"

"Hopefully, we will find out soon. I will see if I can find out where this cartridge was manufactured and bought at."

"Thanks dude."

"No problem, but your jogging sessions will need to stop until the assailant is apprehended. If he or she knows your daily routine then they most likely know where you live. I'm sorry but for the time being, you are gonna have to move out."

"I hate this! When you get this creep, I will personally help you castrate the fuck!"

Castiel smirked. "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

Dean held the man's arm. "Do me a favor and don't mention any of this to Gabe or Pam. I don't want to freak them out more than they already are."

"Sure"

"The good thing is we will be heading to Paris in two days for the movie's European premiere. We can stay at a hotel until we depart for the European press junket."

Cas nodded and the two men headed towards the Impala. They got home to the mouth watering smell of sizzling bacon, scrambled eggs and French toast. One of the main reasons Dean kept Gabe around was due to his superior culinary skills. "Damn that smells good. Let me take a quick shower before I chow down." Dean looked at Cas. "You should do the same, Mr. Costner. Just remember to use the bathroom at the end of the hallway."

Later that afternoon, Castiel was venting his frustrations out on a punching bag Dean had in the rec- room. His research on the cartridge only came up with it being manufactured in Finland and it was used in the Afghan and Iraqi Wars. He was convinced the killer was a war vet. He gave a round kick to the defenseless punching bag as Dean entered. "What did the poor bag ever do to you?"

"It has been a shitty day so I needed an outlet to vent out my frustration." Cas continued pummeling the bag.

Dean stood adjacent to him. "Why don't you show me a couple of self-defense moves? It would be a great way for the two of us to unwind."

"I am seething at the moment and don't want to hurt you. Your body is still healing from the accident."

Dean smirked. "Come on, I would not mind going one on one with you, Cas. Besides, I need to protect myself."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I am doing this. OK I'll show you some basics. Then we will call it a day."

"I've never had such a hot teacher before," Dean whispered to himself. Fuck! Where did that come from?

Castiel smirked. Unknown to the actor he had heard his comment. He led Dean to the middle of the spacious rec room, which was covered by a large mat. "First of all, self-defense isn't about performing slick moves. Its main priority is how you think and use your mind in order to defend yourself. Forget the crap you have seen in or performed in your movies. It is all about using your mind, making the right choices and controlling your life."

Dean interrupted. "Have you seen my movie?" Cas shook his head. Dean was actually disappointed. "You will, when we attend the French premiere."

Cas went on with the lesson. "An integral rule to remember is not to use the old kick in the groin routine. Most assailants expect this and will anticipate that move. There are three body strike points: eyes/throat, bridge of the nose and the knees. I will demonstrate the moves on you."

"I am all yours, professor." Dean's gaze took an appreciative inventory of Castiel's fit figure. He was wearing a black wife beater, grey sweat pants and was barefoot. His body was sweaty due to his earlier work out.

Cas put his index/third fingers together and curled the others to his palm. He struck that hand straight forward to Dean's right eye and stopped the movement about two inches from it. He repeated the move but this time his hand landed on the hollow of Dean's throat. He demonstrated the technique two more times and then had Dean perform the move on him. He was pleasantly surprised to see Dean was an avid pupil.

He went on to demonstrate the strike against the bridge of the assailant's nose. He held out his hand and spread its fingers wide. He pushed said hand forward and struck the center of Dean's nose. Castiel did not use real force. Dean picked things up quicker on that technique and Cas went on to explain the last move. "The final move will literally bring the attacker down to his or her knees." He arched his leg and brought one of his heels to the inner side of Dean's knee cap.

The actor fell on the mattress bringing Cas down with him. "Are you ok? I hardly touched your knee," a worried Castiel mumbled.

"Actually it's my eye. I think when you performed the striking eye technique you might have poked it. It has started to burn. Can you see if it is turning red?"

Castiel, whose cock stirred as his lower body covered Dean's groin, moved his face closer to his charge. "It looks normal to me." He placed his face closer to Dean's.

"For being such an apt pupil I deserve an award; don't you agree?" Dean had no idea where that came from.

Castiel was at a loss for words and Dean misinterpreted his silence as a yes. His firm full lips covered Cas'. He had never kissed a man before and thought Castiel's lips would feel rough. Boy had he been wrong. The bit of stubble covering the other man's face did not bother him in the lease. Dean felt as if he was going to spontaneously combust as his tongue traced Cas' plump lower lip. The shorter man rapidly granted it access inside his velvety mouth.

The actor and his bodyguard rolled around the mat devouring each other's mouths, as Dean cupped Cas' hard ass. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip causing the actor to moan. The two men froze upon hearing Gabe ask, "What the fuck is going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Supreme Dramon, Moon Pie Girl, Leigh Anne Wallace (I think we all want that particular bodyguard's number), Marauder Messa, Firgodes7, Smartcookie913, JenniCDS (I got the info for the self defense lesson from a site I got from Google), Julie43 and Satyra J. You guys rock!**

Dean's lower lip remained in between Cas' teeth as the two men stared like deer caught in headlights at the short assistant. The actor, who straddled Castiel at the premise moment hopped away from his bodyguard swiftly, reminding Gabe of a crazed kangaroo.

"I have always known your rampant womanizing and macho attitude was your way of over compensating your hidden homosexuality! Hah! I knew it!" Gabriel smirked before sucking one of his favorite grape flavored Blow Pops.

"I am not hiding anything, Gabe. I love pussy and will never tire of it as long as I live; you get it!" The blond 6'1 thespian's face was as crimson as a red jalapeno. He was not able to look at either his assistant or bodyguard in the eye.

Castiel was mentally scolding himself for crossing the line with his client. His number one priority was to take care of the actor's well being and keeping him safe 24/7. The first rule in the guard business was to never develop feelings for the person in your charge. Shit! Thank God Gabe discovered them before things got out of control.

"Actually Gabriel, I was in the in the middle of teaching Dean a couple of self defense moves and there is one where you bite somebody in the face. We were wrestling and I was aiming for his nose but my teeth landed on his lower lip."

Gabe removed the Blow Pop from his mouth and cracked up; falling on the floor in the process. "OK, let's get this straight. This is not Muppet Babies and I certainly am not Baby Kermit. So please have the courtesy of not bull shitting me!"

"He is telling the truth. I am not gay!" A livid Dean vacated the rec room.

"Don't worry boss, I will keep your secret," Gabe said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

His boss headed to his bathroom and quickly removed his sweaty clothes and rocketed inside the shower stall. The water was freezing as it pounded his body. "I am not gay!" He continued screaming in his mind. If it weren't because his life was in fucking peril; he would fire Cas' rock hard ass right now! Fuck! He was so getting some sweet poon tang tonight.

Gabriel remained in the guest suite the remainder of the afternoon and evening. He had prepared a garden salad and tuna casserole for the guys. For dessert he had made one of Dean's favorites, cherry pie. Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least between Dean and Castiel.

Castiel decided to break the silence. "I want to apologize for my behavior this afternoon. You need to know my priority is to keep you safe."

Dean actually felt all mushy inside hearing those words. He knew Cas would take a bullet for him. Damn if he did not feel like Whitney Houston! Cas continued, "I can never get romantically involved with someone I am protecting."

The handsome actor actually frowned upon hearing those words. "No need to apologize, man. Thanks for you know…protecting me and all that shit."

"That's what I am here for." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Dean rose rapidly from the dining room table. "That's for me." He smirked.

Castiel beat him to the door. He looked into the peephole before opening it. The bodyguard chuckled. He knew what Dean was doing. Poor guy, he was obviously coming to terms with not being straight and was going to have sex with some woman to convince himself he was a modern day Casanova.

He opened the door and eyed Dean's visitor from head to toe. The woman was dressed like a hooker in a short red leather dress with matching stripper shoes. Her hair was dyed honey blond and her grey eyes were made up with black eye liner and blue mascara. She had to be at least a D cup.

"Hi, is Dean in? He invited me in for some fun." She retrieved a bottle of Petron Silver from her large imitation Coach purse. Castiel's brows rose as he witnessed this. Where the hell did Winchester meet this floozy?

Dean appeared looking sheepishly at his lady friend. "Hey baby! Thanks for showing up on such short notice." He grabbed her curvaceous hips and kissed her hard on the mouth. Castiel winced. Who knew how many men had plowed that field.

His charge turned to him with his arm still wrapped around the chick's waist. "Trixie, this is Cas, my cousin. He is staying over for a while. He is unemployed and had nowhere to stay. So me being the humanitarian I am, invited him over onto he lands on his two feet again. Cas, this is my friend, Trixie, who I met at Champion Billiards. She actually conned me out of four hundred dollars the fateful night we met. We've been friends with benefits since then."

Trixie and Castiel shook hands. "A pleasure to meet you, Castiel"

"Likewise, Trixie" Cas headed to the dining table and started clearing it. Dean approached him. "You weren't planning on eating some of the pie, where you?"

"No, I am not into sweets much."

"Great! I have plans for that pie." Dean fetched the dessert and escorted Trixie to his room. Castiel washed the dishes and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. He also set the alarm before going to his bedroom. On his way there, he noticed Dean had placed a black sock over his room's doorknob. Castiel shook his head. Winchester was behaving like a frat boy.

After settling in and placing his faithful gun beneath his pillow, Castiel heard raucous laughter being emitted from Dean's bedchamber. This was quickly followed by Trixie moaning loudly and screaming Dean's name. Castiel rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, he had to keep his door slightly ajar since he had to be ready in case the psycho killer made an impromptu appearance. Five minutes later, the blonde floozy's moans came to a halt. Castiel thanked God for small favors as he closed his eyes.

The following morning at ten, Castiel joined Gabe in the kitchen. The assistant had prepared a fruit salad and three mushroom omelets for them. "That smells divine, Gabriel."

The short man smiled. "Thanks, Cas. Here have some freshly squeezed oj."

Castiel drank half the glass. "You should make an additional omelet."

"Why? You extra hungry this morning due to your strenuous training session with the boss man yesterday?"

"No…because he had an overnight guest."

Gabriel squirmed on the kitchen stool. "Which slut did he bring over to make him believe he is a hetero?"

"Trixie"

Gabe scurried to the sink where he acted as if he was retching. Castiel laughed heartily. "He can go for classier women."

"She was probably the only one, who jumped when he called at the last moment. He is in denial big time."

"It takes some people longer than others to realize what their sexual preferences are. I had sex with a male for the first time in college. I knew it was something I would definitely repeat again afterwards."

"I knew in middle school during a game of spin the bottle. When it was my turn it landed on Ash Summers. At first he was adamant in kissing a guy but he had to follow the rules. We went inside a closet and let me tell you, we literally came out of the closet afterwards. For three years we became an item." Gabe smiled as he remembered his first boyfriend.

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Dean and Trixie. Gabe frowned as he turned to the stove. Castiel finished setting the table. He immediately noticed Dean sported two hickeys on the left side of his neck. Trixie's dyed blonde locks resembled a rat's nest. What kind of person named their kid Trixie in this day in age? The only Trixie he ever heard of was Speed Racer's girlfriend.

Gabe did not want to be rude to Dean's booty call so he cooked her an omelet, as well. Ten minutes later, the four of them ate the delicious meal. Everyone complimented the chef. They spoke about minute things like the beautiful sunny weather they had been fortunate to have lately and about Novak winning Wimbledon.

Gabriel and Castiel washed the dishes as Dean and Trixie showered and got dressed. The actor made a big production in kissing her good bye. Gabe made gagging noises, as Castiel observed outside one of the living room windows to see if he saw any suspicious characters in the area.

Once Trixie was gone, Gabe smirked at Dean. "Where does she purchase her clothes, Hookers R Us?"

"Shut your pie hole!"

Castiel joined the duo. "So what is your itinerary for today?"

Gabriel beamed. "Ooh, we are going to visit Children's Hospital! Dean is going to visit the cancer ward and present the patients with gifts. He is even going to read Green Eggs and Ham to the little tykes."

Castiel remained silent but was impressed. So Dean Winchester did have a heart of gold after all. He remembered the actor led a shitty life having lived in various foster homes as a kid. This was probably his way of giving back to children, who were going through rough times. "When do we leave?"

Gabriel answered. "In an hour, so let's get ready, gentlemen."

As Dean passed by him, Castiel stopped him. "That's a marvelous thing you are doing for those children."

"It's the least I can do. I wish I could do more for those poor sick kids. At least they will be happy when they open their toys today." Dean felt uncomfortable receiving praise from his bodyguard. He left to join Gabe, who he reminded to call Toys R Us, to verify all the stuff they ordered was ready to be taken to the hospital.

Two hours later, Dean Winchester stood in the middle of Children's Hospital cancer ward, surrounded by ecstatic kids, who ranged from the ages of four to eleven. Their little faces were illuminated with so much happiness as the actor handed each of them a toy. Afterwards, they all sat in a circle and listened to Dean read the Doctor Zeus classic to them. All of them laughed loudly as he changed his voice throughout the story.

Gabe stood next to Castiel. He instantly noticed how captivated the bodyguard was with his charge. The assistant smirked before popping a cherry Jolly Rancher in his mouth. Castiel Novak was starting to fall for Dean Winchester.

The following evening, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel's Air France flight landed them at Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris. The trio was completely jet lagged due to the ten hours and forty minutes duration of the non-stop flight. Pamela was unable to accompany them since she was in the process of negotiating a crucial role in an Ang Lee film for one of her female clients.

The three men checked into the Hotel Plaza Athenee, which was located on the prestigious Avenue Montaigne and close to the Eiffel Tower. Dean got turned on listening to Castiel speak fluent French with the concierge. The man was full of surprises. Pam had omitted informing them she had only been able to book a two bedroom suite. Gabriel snored but Dean preferred to share his suite with his assistant than with Castiel. At least with his short friend, he would not be tempted to do anything.

Dean obnoxiously harangued Castiel to bribe the concierge for an extra room, but the entire hotel was completely booked. There was a wine and food tasting festival being held that weekend; so many tourists from around the world had bombarded the City of Lights. The bodyguard and his charge discovered upon being led to the suite that both chambers had one king size bed each.

"Maybe Dean-o can take one room and we can share the other," Gabe suggested.

"It is better if one of us shared his bedroom. That way he will not be alone and placed in a vulnerable position."

"OK I will dodge the bullet this time. Keep your wanton hands from me at night, boss man."

Dean narrowed his forest green eyes at his rascal of an assistant. "Yeah, I will wrap my hands around your scrawny neck and choke the life out of you, is what I'll do."

Gabe stuck his tongue out at his employer and went on to put away their clothes. Castiel chuckled. He placed a trip wire inside Dean and Gabriel's room right by the balcony doors. Dean was eyeing him suspiciously. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"If our favorite wanna be killer decided to sneak in through the balcony; he or she will trip and fall on this table causing the vase to crash. A loud noise will wake us all and I will be able to apprehend the creep."

Dean was galvanized with Castiel's efficiency. "I'm impressed, Mr. Costner."

Castiel had never traveled outside the US, so he was taking in all of the room's amenities. Each chamber had an LCD screen television, high speed internet access, mini hi-fi system and air conditioning adjusted by remote control.

Pam had chosen this particular hotel for Dean because of the warmth and comfort feelings its traditional, classic French style provided its guests. Every time she visited Paris, she would stay there.

Dean noticed Castiel's inquisitive face as he stared at the city's wonders through one of the balcony windows. "Tomorrow afternoon we will attend the movie's first European press conference, which will be followed by the premiere in the evening. Afterwards, there will be a private after party at the Rumba Café. It will be so exclusive that the press will not be allowed inside."

"Alright, I gather there will be beefed up security at all these events? I will be more cautious now."

"Oh and there is no way I am allowing you to be shadowing me dressed like Colombo. You can wear one of your favorite dark suits for the press conference but something hip for the premiere. If you don't mind I gave Gabe your measurements for clothes and shoes."

"How did you get all that information?"

"I snuck in your room when you were showering before the trip and jotted down your size by looking in your closet."

"Aren't we sneaky? I don't feel comfortable having you pay for my clothes? How about you take it out of my salary?"

"Dude, it's the least I can do for you. You are willing to die for me."

"It's part of my job."

"Still, allow me, please; just humor me this time."

Castiel reluctantly nodded and thanked the actor. Gabriel had already left the suite to go shopping at Christian Dior's boutique with Dean's American Express Black Card. Gabe's shopping excursion took too long so Dean and Cas left to the press conference without him. Castiel remained close to his charge and was like a hawk searching out for its prey. The conference lasted for ninety minutes and the international press fell in love with Dean's flirtatious manner. He had them eating at the palm of his hand after his first witty reply.

Dean and Castiel rushed to the hotel in order to get ready for the premiere. When Cas entered his chamber he rapidly noticed all the clothes and two pairs of shoes Gabriel had placed over his bed. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean was doing the same thing in his own bathroom. Gabriel already was getting dressed.

The actor dried himself in the bathroom and put on a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs and gray dress pants that made up a three piece Tom Ford suit. When he reached the room he shared with Gabe, his assistant aided him in dressing. As he finished knotting Dean's tie, Castiel entered the room. The man was nervous waiting for a reaction from the other two.

Dean gulped nervously as soon as his bodyguard entered the bedroom. Castiel wore a dark blue Christian Dior three piece suit with a grey dress shirt and a sky blue tie, which complimented his gorgeous eyes. His hair was wet. The man was fucking sexy. Damn it! Here I go again drooling after my bodyguard.

The actor was unaware that Cas had also taken an appreciative visual inventory of him, as well. Castiel knew he could not break the main rule and not feel anything towards Dean Winchester. Gabe put on a black Armani jacket over his red shirt. "There is no way in hell I am allowing you to go anywhere with wet crazy hair." He grabbed Castiel's hand and led him into the bathroom.

He blow dried Cas' unruly dark hair and then put gel on it once it dried. In no time his hair was tamed and looked fashionable. Castiel had shaved after showering. "There, you look frakin hot!"

"You don't look so bad yourself. Thanks by the way; I really like the stuff you chose for me." Castiel surprised Gabriel by hugging him.

"No problem, just keep taking care of my Dean-o."

As the trio rode down the elevator, Gabe said, "I met this real hot guy at the boutique. We really hit it off. His name is Sam. I hope you don't mind Dean, but I told him to meet me at the Rumba Café."

"Not at all, I am glad you met someone. Why don't you prepare Cas for the zoo the premiere experience will be?"

Castiel made note to keep an eye on this so called Sam. The man was a stranger and would be around Dean. Gabriel explained everything to Cas so he would not be flabbergasted once they arrived at the premiere. As the bodyguard stepped out of the black limousine, Castiel thanked Gabe for the warning. The incessant flashing of cameras and the hounding reporters harassing Dean was overwhelming. He got a grip and became Dean's shadow for the remainder of the premiere.

As he sat next to Dean inside the theatre, Castiel was impressed with the man's acting chops. He had expected the movie to be a generic popcorn summer action movie, but it had a decent storyline and good acting. It had a Casino Royale vibe and that was one of Castiel's all time favorite films.

Three hours later they arrived at the Rumba Café, where a tall hunky Scottish man approached Gabriel. They hugged and kissed each other lightly on the lips. Gabe introduced his new friend to Dean and Cas. It turned out Samuel Maclachlan was an aspiring actor, who had a small role in the latest James Bond movie that was currently being filmed in Paris.

The quartet sat down in a corner table and ordered some drinks. Everyone had tequila shots except Cas, who was on duty. He drank mineral water. Half an hour later, Gabe and Sam hit the dance floor. The house band was playing some pretty decent jams. Dean was not the dancing type, so he remained at the table with his bodyguard. He entertained himself by watching Gabe and Sam dance a rumba on the dance floor.

"Gabriel seems really smitten with Maclachlan. Maybe this will be the start of something," Castiel stated as he laughed at Gabriel, who was gyrating his hips suggestively towards Sam, who towered over him.

"Yeah, Gabe deserves to find a life partner, who will love him unconditionally."

Out of nowhere, the movie's producer, Jerry Bruckheimer and rising star, Michael Fassbender stopped by their table. Dean greeted both men and asked the duo to join them. He noticed Cas had remained silent and his eyes had widened since the two men appeared.

The German born Fassbender had not removed his aquamarine eyes from Castiel. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Winchester?"

"Castiel Novak this is…"

"I know who is. I am beyond honored to meet you, Mr. Fassbender. You rocked as Magneto in the best X-Men movie ever made! I can't believe I am in the same room as you." Castiel shut up after realizing he was babbling on.

The actor, who was raised in Ireland chuckled and actually blushed hearing the handsome American's compliments. Dean gawked at Castiel. Since when was he such a geek? "So you saw X-Men: First Class but never saw Bang Your Are Dead?"

Castiel managed to remove his adoring gaze from Michael and stared at Dean with an incredulous look on his face. "Aw yeah, I grew up reading X-Men comics and Magneto was always my favorite character." He returned his full attention to Fassbender once again. "You interpreted Magneto brilliantly; just as I always pictured him, when I read the comics."

Dean was getting sick seeing his bodyguard act like one of those annoying Twilight teeny boppers he loathed crying over Edward or Jacob. The two men spoke incessantly over their favorite soccer teams. Fassbender favored Liverpool and Castiel's favorite team was Chelsea. They debated about which the best players were and who would win the next encounter. Dean was shocked at seeing Castiel speak so damn much. He was about to tell him to shut his pie hole.

As he was about to say something, Fassbender rose to his 6' height and asked Cas to dance. The bodyguard gazed at Dean for permission. "Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. Jerry, will keep me company." Castiel bestowed upon him a beaming smile that took his breath away.

The two men headed to the dance floor. A fast moving mambo song was being played by the band. Dean was shocked to see Castiel was a pro on the dance floor. His feet and hips were moving to the infectious beat of the music. His grin turned into a frown as Fassbender danced closer to Cas and their bodies were only about an inch away from each other. Dean hated the smug look on the other actor's face as he placed one of his hands on Castiel's shoulder. Of course, Castiel, the smitten teeny bopper smiled at his idol.

Dean loathed admitting to himself, but the two men looked good together. It seemed they had a lot of stuff in common. They were both into art, spoke various languages, enjoyed soccer and loved comic books as kids. Gabe and Sam returned to the table.

"I saw Cas busting a move with Magneto. Damn those two are about to make the sequel to Dirty Dancing on the dance floor," Gabe said. Sam chuckled. Dean threw daggers at them with his eyes. He gazed at the dance floor and the duo had gotten even closer.

Gabriel noticed the throbbing vein on the side of Dean's forehead. That always happened when the actor was seriously pissed. Sam ordered more tequila shots to cut the tension. The waiter swiftly returned with the drinks. Dean had noticed Cas and Michael were no longer dancing. Where the hell could they have gone?

His eyes scanned the club until they landed by the bar. The two guys stood waiting for drinks. Fassbender whispered something in Castiel's ear causing him to blush from head to toe. As the actor continued whispering to the bodyguard, Cas wrapped his arm around the man's trim waist. One of his hands slid down until it discreetly palmed the man's derriere. Dean choked on his tequila.

Gabe patted him on the back three times. Once Dean was alright, Gabriel found the source of his boss' bad temper. "Oh shit, Cas has been Fassbendered!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing and the subscriptions. Enjoy the latest adventures of Dean, who remains in denial and his sexy bodyguard!**

Dean tossed and turned in his king size mattress as Gabriel's voice incessantly remained haranguing him with "Cas has been Fassbendered!" Why the hell should he give a dam if his bodyguard were to fuck the suave bastard?

"Yo, Dean-o; quit it will ya! If I would have known you were going to be imitating a food processor tonight, I would have stayed over at Sam's hotel."

"Shut your cake hole, Gabe!" Dean punched one of his goose down pillows.

"You have turned into Cruella Deville since the tasty Blechkuchen moved in on your territory."

"I shudder to think whatever you called Fassbender means."

Gabe smirked from the futon he slept at, in the darkness. "It's a German sexual position where…"

"Shut the fuck up! I knew coming from you it had to be a deviant sex act."

His assistant laughed. "No, you sick bastard. Blechkuchen are German cakes."

Dean rolled his eyes and remained silent as a tomb. He would never admit to anyone but when he witnessed Castiel grabbing Michael's ass, he wanted to run to them, bang a bottle against the smug actor's head, throw Cas over his shoulder and get the hell out of the Rumba Café. Seriously, he had been hanging around Gabe too long. Maybe he needed to socialize more with Chuck and Ash. They could hit strip clubs and catch NFL games.

Gabriel disrupted his thought process. "Hey boss. I know it must be extremely difficult for a man in your position to come out of the closet. I mean you have a huge female following and some might not be too accepting if you were to reveal you prefer sausage over sushi."

Dean swallowed loudly. "Dude, I told you I don't want to talk about that anymore. I am not gay!"

"Yeah right; poor Fassbender would be six feet under by now with all the death glares you were beaming at him all night. You need to be more subtle, dude."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I was jealous of him because he became the center of attention and I was left on my own? Even you and Sam were gushing around the guy as if he were the second coming of Christ!"

"You keep on deluding yourself, Dean-o."

"Let's get some shut eye," Dean mumbled into a pillow.

"Good night. Sweet dreams and I hope you don't speak in your sleep. I don't want to hear you moan when dreaming about Cas blowing you."

Dean threw one of the pillows at Gabe's head. The assistant giggled right before he started snoring. The actor frustratingly covered his head with a pillow.

The suite's phone rang at eleven am, which was part of the hotel's wake up service. Dean mumbled incoherently as he pulled on boxer briefs. He still sported morning wood and his hands, lower abdomen and thighs were sticky. He had another sex dream with Cas and this time the man did more than pleasure him orally. Dean cursed at Gabriel for planting the seed in his mind.

After taking a lengthy cold shower and performing his morning ablutions, Dean entered the suite's small dining area. His eyes landed on a bare chested Castiel, who was sharing breakfast with Gabe in the diminutive oval table. The bodyguard only donned a pair of flannel pajama pants and was barefoot. Gabriel wore a Lady Gaga t-shirt, denim cutoffs and Nike flip flops.

"Good morning Sunshine! I ordered your favorite artery clogging breakfast of champions: two fried eggs, bacon and a chocolate shake."

Castiel smirked as he lathered strawberry preserve on a freshly baked croissant. "What are you smirking at, Johnny Castle? Where the fuck did you leave Baby? After your Dirty Dancing re-enactment last night; I thought the two of you would be at it like bunnies."

The bodyguard dropped the croissant on the china plate. "Believe me I would have preferred to have been fucking the life out of Michael last evening but I have a job to do. So I spent it in my room with the door open on the lookout for our favorite killer."

Dean felt like the lowest kind of worm at the moment. He stared at the marble tiles which covered the floor. "Sorry for being a dick"

The actor joined them at the table and ate a couple of bites. His appetite had evaporated after he realized he had crossed the line with his bodyguard.

"Apology accepted" Castiel went on eating the delicious breakfast. Gabe kicked Dean's ankle underneath the table.

Two hours later, Gabriel was bored out of his mind. Dean had kept himself locked in his room with the excuse he was reading a script. Castiel had practiced some yoga earlier and then cleaned his pistol and read a book on self defense, as he sat sentry outside of Dean's room.

Gabriel came up with a brilliant idea. "Dean-o, get your ass out here right this moment!" Castiel stared at him with a confused puppy dog look.

It took Dean about three minutes to vacate his chamber and join them in the living room area. "We are in fucking Paris, France, you guys! Let's take in the attractions and scenery. We don't leave for LA until tomorrow afternoon."

Gabe and Castiel both gazed at Dean simultaneously as if waiting for his reply. The autumn day's weather was surprisingly warm so it was perfect for sightseeing. Dean knew he was going to regret it but he agreed with Gabriel's suggestion.

His assistant clapped his hands. "This is going to be great! I am going to call Sam and you call Michael. They can join us!"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if that is a good idea…I need to be protecting Dean and should not have any distractions."

"Dude, we are going to be in public settings. Mr. Killer is not going to risk being caught by trying to yank me where there are tons of people around us. Go ahead and tell Magneto, we'll stop by for him."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Castiel inquired.

He licked his lips nervously. "I insist."

"Thanks!" Castiel seemed like a teenager getting ready for prom. He scurried to his room to make the call.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was exiting their suite. Dean observed Castiel walk to the suite across the hall from theirs. He knocked twice and fifteen seconds later a jubilant Fassbender opened the door. "Good afternoon, gorgeous," he said in an Irish accent. He placed a chaste kiss on Cas' lips.

"How convenient you moved across the hall from us. Now if you need a midnight booty call; you are a few feet away from Castiel's room."

Michael's hand remained firmly placed on Castiel's narrow waist. He smiled at his fellow thespian. "Good day, to you as well, Winchester" There was a mischievous glint in Fassbender's aquamarine eyes.

"Before the two of you get into a cockfight; let's head on out." Gabriel stated before something started. With Dean Winchester one never knew.

Right before the quartet ascended the taxi which would take them to Notre Dame Cathedral, Sam's giant form materialized from across the street. Gabe's golden eyes sparkled as they took in all of Samuel's perfect physique. The man did fill jeans to perfection and the navy Polo short he wore fit his muscled torso perfectly. Sam actually lifted Gabriel in the air and kissed him hard on the mouth. Gabe wrapped his short legs around the giant's hips.

Michael and Castiel chuckled as the two men remained lip locked for quite some time. Dean coughed. "One of you is going to need fresh air soon. I refuse to administer CPR to either of you!"

Sam reluctantly placed Gabriel on the ground. The Sasquatch pouted. Gabe held his hand as they entered the waiting taxi. Luckily, another taxi came and the other three men hopped on that one. Samuel's 6' 4 frame took a lot of space within the cab.

Castiel felt rather uncomfortable as he sat in between his employer and new friend. He wondered if he and Michael would ever have sex. Last night Cas felt terribly guilty after leaving his charge unattended while he and Fassbender had a jolly good time. Dean's safety was his number one priority so he returned to the table and did not leave his side for the remainder of the evening. It had become a difficult juggling act, guarding Dean and getting to know Michael. The handsome actor had pleasantly surprised him by informing him, he was staying at their same hotel.

The bodyguard smiled at Michael as the Irish raised man placed his arm around his shoulder. Castiel felt Dean stiffen in the back of the taxi. Why the hell was he being such an asshole? He was adamant that he was not gay. Yet he had passionately kissed him after the self defense session the other day. Dean Winchester was a walking contradiction and confused the hell out of Castiel.

The taxis swiftly arrived at Ile de la Cite, where Notre Dame Cathedral is located at. A group of Japanese tourists took pictures of the gothic structure. Pigeons flocked towards an elderly French man, who always came in the afternoons to feed them bread crumbs. Castiel felt a rush of tranquility overtake him. He looked at the others and they all also had a relaxed look on them, as well.

The group entered the crowded cathedral, which was not holding mass at the moment. Both Dean and Michael wore dark shades and caps so they would not be recognized. They all separated, going their own way as they observed and took pictures of the sculptures and stained glass windows which were littered throughout the structure. Castiel remained by Dean's side throughout the Notre Dame excursion.

Half an hour later, they headed to a local gourmet shop, where they purchased a picnic meal. Afterwards the group headed to Bois de Vincennes, where they were going to have a picnic and partake of boat rides. Gabe and Sam spread two large checkered picnic blankets over the verdant grass underneath several blossoming cherry trees. Castiel and Michael retrieved the French delicacies from the wicker basket.

The spread was kind of girly for Dean's taste but he decided to stay quiet about it. Fassbender opened a bottle of red wine and poured it into five glasses. Gabriel and Sam cut pears and apples in slices. Castiel opened the containers of the duck pate, green olive tapenade and cheese cubes. Dean cut the French and olive breads for the savory ham and brie cheese sandwiches.

"Dudes, I love it here! No annoying fans asking for my autograph and everything is so chill." Dean said as he popped two cheese cubes in his mouth. He quickly noticed Fassbender's hand had not left Cas' knee since they had all settled on the blankets.

"Laddie, you must try the duck pate it is sinfully delicious." Fassbender spread some of it on a cracker and fed it to the bodyguard. Castiel swooned upon tasting the pate. Dean saw a smudge of pate on the side of Cas' mouth.

"Dude, you have something on your face." The blond actor was going to wipe it with a napkin but Michael beat him to it. He cupped Castiel's flushed face and licked the pate leisurely. "There, all clean."

Castiel gazed dreamily at the man for a few seconds. Sam and Gabe laughed. Dean turned his gaze to a kid, who was about half a block's distance from them flying a red and blue kite. The remainder of the picnic was torture for Dean. Sam and Gabe would feed each other incessantly.

His bodyguard had made a remark he had been suffering from a stiff neck, so Fassbender instructed him to lie down and gave him a massage. Castiel actually moaned softly a couple of times. All of a sudden, the little kid's kite flew into one of the cherry trees. Dean immediately climbed it to retrieve the runaway kite. Cas got on his feet and told Dean to climb down.

"Got it!" Dean exclaimed triumphantly.

He scurried down like a spider monkey and handed the kite to the small boy, who had joined them. "Merci, monsieur."

"You're welcome, kid." Dean affectionately ruffled the boy's red mop of hair. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

The kid smiled revealing a couple of missing front teeth. The two of them started flying the kite once the breeze picked up a bit. Castiel grinned as he witnessed how caring Dean was always around little ones. He went back to the blanket where Michael was dozing off. Cas sat adjacent to him and placed the slumbering actor's head on his lap. He played with his short brown locks.

The bodyguard noticed Gabe and Sam had disappeared. Fifteen minutes later they reappeared laughing/cackling like loons. Sam was actually on all fours trotting around like a horse while Gabriel rode him like a jockey at the Kentucky Derby. Castiel cringed. He delicately placed Michael's head on the blanket and searched inside the wicker basket.

He knew it! A piece of brownie lay inside a small transparent plastic bag. Castiel discretely sniffed it and instantly knew it was laced with marijuana. Dean had ceased flying the kite with the red haired boy after his mother told him they had to go. He waved bye at the actor gifting him with a gummy smile. Dean waved and headed back. He stopped on his tracks, when witnessing Sam and Gabriel's mad behavior.

Michael woke up due to the show being offered by the two potheads. Sam was even whinnying as a horse. Gabriel slapped his firm derriere and yelled, "Hi-yo, Silver, away!"

Castiel and Fassbender laughed so hard tears formed in their eyes. Dean was livid. "What the fuck is going on?"

His bodyguard whispered, "They ingested pot laced brownies."

"Must have been some hard core shit."

The three of them managed to disentangle Gabe from Sam, who had assumed a Mr. Ed persona. "You guys suck!" Gabriel screamed as Dean and Michael dragged him kicking to the picnic blanket.

Castiel offered Sam an apple as a bribe. "Come on horsy." The Big Foot, who still remained trotting on all four limbs, followed him. Once he made Sam sit like a normal human being, he gave him the apple. Miraculously, the two men fell asleep for a half hour nap.

Cas had brought with him a sketch pad and drew the nature scenes which surrounded them. Michael sat close to him reading from a William Yeats book of poetry. He cleared his throat as he started reading to Castiel, Yeat's "He Wishes for the Cloths of Heaven".

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

Of night and light and the half-light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.

Dean rolled his emerald eyes as he heard Fassbender recite poetry to Cas. The smug bastard was a smooth operator he admitted to himself. Castiel had stopped drawing and gazed adoringly at the other man. He dropped the sketch pad and drawing stencil on the blanket.

"No one has ever recited poetry to me."

"You are joking! I guess people who claim romance is dead, do have a point."

The two men were about to kiss but Gabe and Sam woke up at that very moment. They ate the remaining snacks and drank bottled water. "You will never embarrass me like that in public, Gabe! How dare you get high and act like the Lone Ranger while you rode your beloved, Silver, over there."

"Shit Dean, I am so fucking sorry. We just wanted to get a bit high. The kid we got the stuff from must have sold us some hard core stuff. I promise this will never happen again. This is the first and last time I ever do any type of drug."

"I apologize as well. I don't want to give any of you a bad first impression." Sam said as he stared at the grass.

"Just as long as you don't pull a stupid stunt like this; it will be forgotten. Don't you go corrupting Gabriel! He is one of the most decent guys I know."

"Thanks, Dean-o. You are such a softie."

"Why don't we go on a boat ride over at the manmade lakes?" Fassbender suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Cas remarked.

"Of course you would jump at your boyfriend's suggestion," Dean stated.

"Come on boss man, it will be loads of fun!" Gabriel grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the lake's dock. A bald man, who resembled Mr. Clean, secured three of the small boats for the group. Sam and Gabe hopped on the first one. Castiel instructed Dean to take the middle boat so he would be safe in that spot. Castiel would be with Michael in the third boat, where he would have Dean in his sight at all times.

Sam rowed the boat as Gabe sang "Don't Rain on my Parade". Dean chuckled and when he turned around his smile turned into a frown. Castiel was in the process of removing Fassbender's shirt. The bodyguard's cobalt eyes raked the actor's newly exposed torso.

Dean gritted his teeth. What a fucking show off! Fassbender knew his arms would impress the smitten bodyguard whenever they rowed the small boat's oars. Two can play the game. Dean removed his shirt. "All this rowing is making me sweat like a pig!"

Everyone gazed at him as if he had lost a couple of marbles. Dean discretely gazed at Castiel, who was staring at his shirtless torso. He smirked. Ha! Take that Fassbender! For the next ten minutes, the three boats were rowed in silence. Everyone took in the scenic wonders of the area, which included a mother duck leading her young into an adjacent pond.

"Hey Fassbender want to race?" Dean bellowed.

"Oy vey," Gabriel whispered to Sam. "This is not going to end well." Sam shrugged his gigantic shoulders.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Winchester."

"Come on, did you grow a vagina all of a sudden, and are chicken now?"

Fassbender remained quiet and stared at Castiel. "What, you need to ask your boyfriend for permission?" Michael glared at the cocky American.

"Alright, mate. Sam, row your boat to the side." Once Sam had done as requested, Fassbender got their boat next to Dean's. "On a count to three"

Gabe did the honors and even waved a napkin to start the race. Castiel rolled his eyes at the two actors' immaturity. He held on to the sides of the small craft as Michael rowed as quickly as possible. Dean was rowing like crazy, splashing water all around his boat.

"Whoever reaches the end of the lake over there wins!" Dean yelled.

He continued rowing madly. One of his oars got caught with an underwater rock and impeded his progress. Dean stood up and fought with the wooden oar. He became so agitated upon seeing the other boat pass him that his boat capsized, sending him into the cold water.

Castiel heard the loud splash and his skin blanched as he saw Dean's overturned boat. "Michael, row us over to Dean!"

Dean had no idea the manmade lake would be pretty damn deep! How embarrassing! Cas must think he is such a loser! All of a sudden, his right leg got tangled with some weed like plant. He tried not to panic. Two minutes felt like an hour for the desperate man as he held his breath. He saw a hand reaching out to him before losing consciousness.

Castiel, Michael, Sam and Gabriel had all leaped into the water, when they had reached the overturned boat. Sam and Cas swam and were able to find an unconscious Dean. Michael and Gabriel managed to turn the boat to its right position. Samuel carried a drenched Dean into it. Castiel volunteered to row the boat back to shore.

When Sam had placed Dean on the ground, Castiel administered CPR on him. "Come on Dean, open your beautiful eyes," Cas whispered in the man's ear. The second time he breathed air into the actor's mouth, Dean's eyes slightly opened.

He took in much needed breath and coughed water out. Cas remained kneeling at his side. Once Dean released all the water, he helped him sit down. Dean's breathing was returning to its normal state. "Dean-o, you gave us quite a fright! What happened?" Gabriel asked as he held on to his boss' cold and clammy hand.

"Are you alright?" Sam and Michael asked simultaneously.

Dean choked. "Yeah, thanks, you guys." His eyes did not leave Cas' relieved ones. His bodyguard smiled at him. He helped Dean get up. "I think we have had enough fun for the day. Let's head back to the hotel."

Twenty minutes later the five men stood outside their suites' hallway. "We all are in desperate need of a warm shower and change of clothes. What are we going to do with the bathroom situation?" Gabe asked.

Castiel responded, "Dean will shower in his bathroom. Gabe, you and Sam can use mine."

A shivering Dean gulped. "What about you?"

Fassbender quickly replied, "He and I can share mine." Castiel's face turned beet red.

"I won't take long; so if you can wait Cas, you can shower in my bathroom."

"Thanks for the offer, Dean, but I am freezing to death. I would enjoy a hot shower immediately."

"Of course; well have fun." Dean said as he entered his suite. Gabe and Sam had already run inside.

Fassbender waited until Castiel closed the suite's door and started taking off his sodden clothes, shoes and socks. Cas did the same. The two drenched men strolled to the bathroom and slid off their wet boxer briefs. Michael was the first to enter the marble tiled shower stall. He set the water to come out warm. He offered his hand to Castiel. The bodyguard entered and closed the sliding glass door.

Michael enveloped his strong arms around the other man's waist and they stood underneath the showerhead. The two men relished the feel of the warm water hitting their cold bodies. Fassbender trailed kisses down Castiel's jaw to his neck. He nibbled at his pulse point. Cas panted as their cocks rubbed against each other.

His mouth attacked Michael's. The two of them kissed passionately as they jerked each other off. Cas kissed the actor's jaw and bit it hard. Fassbender was the first one to be brought to orgasm. The water washed away their jizz from each others' bodies. They took turns lathering each other with soap. They were already turning into prunes. A couple of minutes later, they exited the shower stall and entered Michael's bedroom. The actor gave Castiel a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt to wear.

When Dean was showering all he could think of was what his bodyguard and the other thespian were doing in the shower. He knew it wasn't any of his damn business but couldn't stop himself from imagining all sort of decadent acts the two men could be doing. Dean took a quick hot shower. After he dried and clothed himself, Dean headed to the living room. He was disappointed to see Castiel had not returned yet.

Gabriel and Samuel joined him. "How are you feeling, Dean-o?" Gabe asked.

"I'm fine, thanks, Gabe."

There was a knock at the door. Samuel opened it. Dean thought it was Cas but it turned out to be room service. "I ordered us some clam chowder and hot chocolate. I also did the same for the lovebirds across the hall."

Dean frowned for a second. "Thanks, Gabe. You are a life saver, as usual."

The three men ate the hearty chowder and drank the hot chocolate. After they were sated, Dean told Gabe to go ahead and spend the night over at Sam's hotel. "Are you sure, boss man? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Cas is across the hall and he will return any moment now. Go and enjoy your last night in Paris."

Gabriel hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you and I promise to be here first thing in the morning." The short man scurried into the bedroom he shared with Dean to change clothes and fetch his toiletries.

"Thanks mate. The two of us have wanted some time on our own." Dean noticed Sam's Scottish brogue was thicker than usual this evening.

Five minutes later, Dean was alone in the vast suite. He gazed at the beautiful Parisian night scenery from the main balcony. There was a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower from where he stood. How ironic; he was in the City of Love and was more alone than ever. He cursed himself as Castiel popped up in his mind. He would allow his bodyguard some time off while he did who knows what with Fassbender.

Dean retrieved two beer bottles from the mini fridge and headed to his room. He lied on the bed and turned on the LCD television. He settled on MTV. The actor was shocked to see they actually played music videos in the French version. His emerald eyes closed as he heard Lady Gaga's "Judas".

Castiel tossed his dark head sideways as Michael took almost his entire entire swollen/red member inside his damp/satiny mouth. His tongue swirled around the dripping head as Fassbender's crafty hands fondled his balls. He panted when the actor's pearly white teeth scraped against his engorged cock. One of the bodyguard's hands grabbed on to the bed's 100% cotton Egyptian sheets; as the other wrapped around Michael's hair.

His hips thrusted upwards as Fassbender sucked him greedily. Michael held on to Castiel's waist as he felt the dark haired man's orgasm coming. Cas yelled his name as he came inside Michael's mouth. The actor swallowed the tangy jizz before lying next to the bodyguard. Fassbender saw Castiel's clear blue eyes had darkened to a midnight blue. He kissed him hard on the mouth.

As Michael was going to cover their perspiring bodies with a sheet, Castiel sat up. An alarmed look adorned his stubble riddled face. "Do you smell smoke?"

Fassbender inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. "Shit! I do now!" Cas was already putting on a pair of sweats, which he had abandoned on the floor. As he ran toward Dean's suite he instructed Michael to call 112 for help.

Castiel had never felt so much panic in quite some time. He opened the door and he could feel the heat being emitted from within the suite, before entering. The smell of smoke was overwhelming.

Michael emerged from his suite. "What can I do?"

"Just go downstairs and when the ambulance and firefighters get here; tell them where they need to go." As Cas turned, Michael held his hand. "Be careful" The bodyguard nodded and entered the small inferno.

"Dean…Gabe! Are you guys in here?" If something horrible happened to Dean, Castiel would never forgive himself.

He ran into Dean's room, which miraculously was the only part of the suite that wasn't completely in blazes. Castiel's vision was blurry as he ran to the bed. Dean was asleep. He shook the slumbering man's shoulders. "Dean, wake up! The suite is on fire!" The flames had already entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

In his mad dash to get to Dean on time, Castiel only donned a pair of sweats. The flames were already licking at his exposed back. He frantically shook a slumbering Dean once again. The bodyguard was petrified thinking the actor might have inhaled too much of the smoke fumes. This could cause brain damage if the victim inhales plenty of the noxious fumes. "Dean, wake the fuck up!"

Castiel started dragging the unconscious blond from the mattress. The bedroom was already feeling like an inferno. The fire had spread to the balcony curtains. Cas coughed hard. He had to hold his breath as much as he could. It was no easy task due to his dragging all 180 lbs of Dean. His eyes were tearing up because of the fumes.

"Please God let him be alright. If something happens to him, I will never be able to live with myself. This is my entire fault."

All of a sudden, Castiel heard Dean cough. "What the hell, Cas?"

"Dean, you have to do exactly what I tell you." He could barely see his charge nod his head. "Good. You are going to crawl your way out of the suite. Just head to the path which leads outside that is not in flames yet."

"What about you? This place looks like Dante's Inferno," Dean murmured in a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry about me. My priority is to make sure you vacate this room safely. Cover your mouth with your t-shirt. Now move!"

Dean gazed at him one last time before crawling out of the bedroom. Castiel felt a lancing pain go across the middle of his back. He already felt the flames licking at his exposed skin. He got on the floor and crawled his way through the smoke filled room. His throat felt extremely dry and his eyes burned like crazy.

The two minutes it took him to exit the suite had felt like an eternity in hell. When he finally made his way out, two firefighters were already heading towards the suite. An EMT was assisting Dean into the elevator. The door was about to close, when Dean's red rimmed emerald eyes clashed with his. "Hold the door!" He bellowed to the EMT.

Cas felt as if he had run a marathon by the time he entered the elevator. All of a sudden, the hotel's fire system started ringing. "Now is when it goes off," a visibly pissed Dean said.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Castiel was relieved. Dean was acting like his old self. His t-shirt's sleeves were a tad singed. The actor's eyes were red and his voice was hoarse. Other than that it seemed he had not gotten burned.

"I'm ok, Cas; how about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Where are Gabe and Sam?"

"I told them to go spend the night at Sam's since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Did it ever occur to you to call me? I should have been in the suite instead of…"

The elevator's door opened. A crowd had gathered in the hotel's lobby. The guests were being let out of the building through the stairs. The EMT led Dean and Cas to an ambulance that was parked to the side of the building. Castiel instructed the man to administer oxygen to Dean first. Another EMT handed Castiel a t-shirt. As the bodyguard turned around to put the shirt on, Dean dropped the oxygen mask to the ground.

"Dude, your back got burned! Why didn't you tell me?"

Castiel finished putting the shirt on. "I hardly feel it. I need you to stay here with the EMTs while I go to the security room and see if they can assist me with something."

Dean held his hand. "Not until you are administered oxygen, as well and have your back checked. Geez, man; your voice is raspier than usual."

Castiel did not let go of Dean's hand, as the actor led him to where he had been sitting. He helped Cas get the shirt off and told the EMTs, who were fluent in English to tend to Castiel's back. As the bodyguard was given oxygen with the mask, one of the EMTs lathered antibiotic ointment on the burn he received on his mid back. Dean traced soothing circles across Castiel's hand. "Everything is going to be fine, dude."'

Cas removed the mask and chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one making you feel better?"

Their gazes did not leave each other for about thirty seconds. "There, all done monsieur; you will add this ointment to your back every four hours. Then change the bandage."

"Merci"

The EMT was going to give the medical supplies to Castiel but Dean cut in. "Here, give me the stuff. I will make sure to change the bandages and clean the wound."

Castiel gently donned the shirt once again. The truth was the damn burn was bothering him. Before he returned inside the hotel, Cas turned to Dean. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault. I should have called you before Gabe and Sam left."

"I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I give you my word."

Dean licked his lips. "Man, you saved my life again. Thank you. I mean it."

Castiel nodded and returned to the hotel lobby, which resembled an asylum with all the traffic of people congesting it. A frantic Michael, who had been pacing incessantly for the last fifteen minutes jogged towards him. "Are the two of you ok? I was worried to death."

"Yeah, thanks. We only had some smoke inhalation and minor scrapes."

Michael placed a hand on Castiel's right shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know if we wouldn't have been fooling around in my room none of this would have transpired."

"I should have known better. Listen you are a terrific guy but…"

Michael chuckled. "I get it. We had fun but I was a substitute for what you can't have."

Castiel's eyes widened. "The way your eyes are constantly on him it is pretty damn obvious, mate. I know you are his bodyguard but the way you look at him is like someone who is falling in love."

"I am so sorry, Michael. I don't know what to do. I can't develop feelings for the person I am protecting. Then I will screw things up majorly and can't place his life in peril."

"I don't envy you, Castiel. You are a smart and sensible man. You'll figure things out. You have my digits and e-mail address. I hope we'll keep in contact."

Castiel hugged him heartily and kissed his cheek. "I would like that a lot."

"Good bye and take care. I'll say bye to Dean now." Castiel smiled before asking the concierge to escort him to the hotel's security room.

Three hours later, a fuming Castiel treaded continually in their new suite's living room carpet. "The bastard is craftier than I gave him credit for!"

"Cas, sit down man. You did all you could."

"I am more convinced now; he had a career in the military. First the sniper incident and now this! He must have specialized in various fields. It is not easy to rig such complex camera and fire detecting systems. Now we know he followed you here."

"Look I am not scared, as long as you are by my side."

Someone knocked on the door. "Dean, it's me!"

Castiel opened the door for Gabe and Sam. "Are you guys alright? We came as soon as the news of the fire hit the TV!"

"They did not mention me, did they?" Dean inquired.

Gabe embraced him. "No, thank God. Oh Dean, if something would have happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." The short assistant started crying. Sam handed him a tissue and placed him on his lap.

"Was the fire set on purpose or was it an accident?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Dean did not have any candles on and it seems no electric appliances short circuited. The firefighters stated the fire was caused on purpose."

"I hope they catch the fucker," Sam said as he held Gabriel tight.

That night Sam and Dean dragged a sofa inside Dean's bedroom. Castiel had volunteered to sleep on it but Dean adamantly stated his bodyguard was to sleep on the bed. He would take the sofa. It wasn't until three in the morning when the quartet was able to find some semblance of sleep.

Castiel lied down on his stomach due to the burn on his mid back. Dean had applied ointment and covered it before they went to sleep. It took Cas around an hour to fall asleep. The conversation he had with Michael regarding his feelings for Dean kept repeating in his head. He had signed on for this job to keep Dean safe and hopefully apprehend the sick bastard, who was trying to kill him. But the more time he spent with the actor, the more emotionally attached he became.

Michael had been right. Cas had used him as a means of trying to rid himself of his feelings towards his charge. Fassbender was an available hottie, who wanted to have a good time. So he desperately clung to the guy. How pathetic he must have looked to those around him? Castiel moaned into the goose feather pillow.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean inquired from the sofa.

"Yeah, I just made a movement that I shouldn't have with my back. I'm ok now. Thanks"

"Just holler if you need anything."

"Get some rest, Dean. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

Six hours later the alarm clock started buzzing. Sam and Gabe shared an emotional good-bye. They would meet up the next time Dean had business in Europe. It took the Americans an hour to shower, dress and eat a quick breakfast. Miraculously, most of their possessions including passports had been spared in the fire.

Two hours later, Dean and Castiel sat in the tail end section of a Boeing 787. The flight was mostly empty. Gabe sat in the row in front of them. He was snoring away. Cas sat on the aisle seat and Dean by the window. The bodyguard had instructed the flight attendants not to disturb them during the long flight.

He had his eyes closed for a while. Cas could feel Dean staring at him. He was unaware the actor had done a lot of thinking after the fire. The couple of minutes Dean waited for Cas to emerge from the suite were the longest of his life. Dean could no longer deny he had the hots for Castiel. Not just a crush, nope he was falling head over heels for his bodyguard. When Dean saw Castiel walk towards the elevator, he felt like running to him and kissing the hell out of him. Ugh! He was becoming a chick!

He had never been attracted to men in his entire life but as soon as he set eyes on the dark haired blue eyed bodyguard he was a goner. That was why he was trying to be a major dick towards the guy, when they first met. Then when he saw how dedicated the man was to his job and how Dean had become his number one priority; he started liking him more. Watching him with Fassbender was the worst torture he could have endured.

After surviving the fire intact, Dean decided he would no longer deny what he felt towards Castiel. Life was too damn short. He would find a way of making the man see how good the two of them would be together. Dean could not help himself and continued staring at Cas, who remained with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden, Castiel turned his head and opened his bright blue eyes. Dean could drown in the ocean they created every time he gazed at them. He nervously licked his lips. Castiel surprised the hell out of him by cupping his face and leaning closer. Dean gulped nervously.

Castiel's plump/firm lips covered his. At first the kiss was soft and chaste. It seemed Cas was testing Dean. The actor did not hesitate and grabbed the back of Castiel's disheveled dark hair. He kissed him hungrily. Cas' stubble did not bother him in the least. The two of them remained making out for quite some time. One of them kicked Gabriel's seat waking the man up. "What the hell?" He asked before turning around to see what they were up to.

They swiftly disentangled themselves. Dean drank from a bottle of water and Castiel opened a travel magazine. Gabe stared at them suspiciously. He smirked. "These two are trying too hard to be slick but it is evident by their messy hair and red/swollen lips they were having sexy time."

"Six more hours and we will be home, Dean-o."

Dean grinned at his assistant. "Yeah, home sweet home."

Gabe winked at Castiel. The bodyguard could not believe he had initiated the grope fest. Plus, he was still shocked Dean had kissed him back. Things were getting out of control. He knew what had to be done.

Eight hours later, the trio was at Pam's house. She was away on a business trip and told them to stay there until the movie's Japanese premiere the following week. Dean had to be in attendance. Dean had finished unpacking and was famished. He headed to the kitchen. The actor froze on his tracks when he saw Castiel standing by the kitchen's island. He did not know how to approach his bodyguard. After the hot make out session, the two of them had not said a peep.

Dean cleared his throat. Castiel handed him an envelope. His charge smirked. "Is this a love note?"

Cas stared at the floor tiles. "Actually, it's my resignation letter. I am giving you my two weeks' notice."

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank the following beautiful angels for reviewing chapter eight: Baka San, hdkwj, wibiii, PamPamGirl, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, Firgodes7, Smartcookie913, SomerTrevAckles, Supreme Dramon, MoonPieGirl and Leigh Ann Wallace. Have pleasant dreams with Dean or Castiel or the two of them, whatever floats your boat. ;)**

Dean cackled upon hearing Castiel announce his decision to resign from his bodyguard duties. His fingers sank into the smooth/solid surface of the kitchen-island's granite countertop. Castiel tilted his head as he finally stared at his soon to be ex-employer. He needed to get the hell out of the predicament he found himself in. He was falling for Dean Winchester and if he went by the steamy make out session the two of them shared on the plane; the actor also felt something towards him, as well.

"Why are you laughing maniacally, Dean? I am serious," Cas stated as he handed Dean the sealed envelope. Dean did not reach out for it, so Castiel placed it on the countertop.

"Are you stupid or what, dude?"

"I don't understand."

"Have you forgotten the contract you signed? By signing it, you agreed to be my personal bodyguard for one entire year from the date you signed it or until the psycho is apprehended. Do you remember now?"

Castiel's clear blue eyes widened. He bit a fingernail as he thought of a way to fix this mess. Dean eyed him suspiciously. "I bet I know the reason why you want to leave ASAP."

The bodyguard gulped nervously. Castiel composed himself. He needed to appear as cool as a cucumber. He stood by a stool waiting to see what his employer came up with. "Let's see what your supposed theory is then, Einstein."

Dean crossed his well toned arms across his chest. He licked his lips before speaking. "Simple, you want to return to Magneto and continue where the two of you left off. I was the cock block, who prevented you guys from having some afternoon delight when the fire debacle happened."

The actor immediately noticed the shorter man's face turn crimson. He felt intense satisfaction in knowing he halted Fassbender's and Cas' sexual shenanigans. Well not him but his psychotic stalker did. Dean unknowingly gave Castiel an excellent idea. The bodyguard's mental wheels were already turning at warp speed.

"You are right. I can't stand being apart from him. I have never experienced love at first sight until I met him." Castiel stared into Dean's forest green eyes. He noticed the man's jaw twitch. "He told me I could join him on his current movie location and then we would settle down in London. Maybe I can open up my own private investigation agency."

"Well you can kiss your little fantasies good bye because you are not breaking your contract. So call Fassbender and notify him there has been a change in plans." Dean finally took the envelope and ripped it in two. He smashed against the wall a glass pitcher, which held orange juice. This caused the liquid to slide from the industrial GE refrigerator onto the floor.

Gabriel entered the kitchen to the sight of an orange juice puddle interspersed with glass shards on the formerly pristine marble tiles. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Nothing! Fetch me a bottle of Patron Silver and take it to the terrace." Dean ordered his assistant.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to fetch you something? Last time I checked I am not a flea bitten dog, who answers to your beck and call! Ask me in a nicer tone or get it yourself." Gabe pouted at his boss. He knew something majorly bad must have transpired between Dean and Cas. His honey gaze landed on the ripped envelope. Oh shit! Now he knew what was going on. Castiel must have given Dean his letter of resignation. But why would the bodyguard do that? Things seemed to be getting hot and heavy in the plane. Once Dean-o cooled his jets, Gabe would get to the bottom of things.

"I am waiting, boss man." Gabe impatiently tapped his barefoot on a dry section of the kitchen.

Dean was fuming mad. He cleared his throat. The actor plastered a fake smile for his annoying assistant's benefit. "Gabriel, please bring over to the terrace the Patron Silver bottle and a shot glass."

"There, much better; go ahead and I will take it to you in a jiff."

Dean stormed out of the kitchen; slamming the door that led to the terrace. The short man, who donned tight jogging pants and a Vanity Smurf t-shirt, turned to the bodyguard, who had remained still and silent as a statue throughout Dean's tantrum.

Castiel avoided looking into Gabriel's eyes. He retrieved paper towels and carefully dried the orange juice from the tiles. Gabe did the same but instead used a sponge to dry the refrigerator. The two men cleaned and discarded the pieces of shattered glass in amicable silence. Gabriel hummed the Scissor Sisters' "Filthy Gorgeous" to cut some of the tension that remained in the room.

Once the kitchen was immaculate again, Gabriel poured coffee into two coffee mugs. He handed one to Castiel and gestured for the dark haired man to join him in the island. All of a sudden, Dean bellowed for his assistant to finally bring over the tequila. "Oops! I'll be right back."

Castiel sat facing the terrace. He could see the back of Dean's blond head as the man fidgeted outside. Cas knew his employer was livid. When they first kissed in the airplane, Castiel felt a lot of pent up emotion being emitted from Dean. He loathed putting the guy through this. It must have been extremely difficult for the actor to finally admit he was attracted to men and worse that he might feel something towards the first man he was sexually attracted to. But in the current predicament Cas found himself in, he could not afford to have his charge fall in love with him.

His main priority as a bodyguard was to keep Dean safe 24/7. How the hell would he be able to perform his duties efficiently if the two of them embarked on a steamy affair; especially if the two parties fell in love? Castiel was afraid he was already falling into murky territory. Dean would eventually find someone, who would love him like he deserved. Maybe he was confusing lust with something else. Supposedly Castiel was the first man to bring out gay urges from the actor.

Meanwhile, Gabriel poured a generous amount of tequila into Dean's shot glass. He handed his boss a lemon wedge and the salt shaker. As Dean licked the salt from one of his wrists, guzzled the shot and sucked the slice of lemon; Gabe sat across from him.

"Why the temper tantrum and need to drink so early in the day?"

Dean glared at him as he poured himself another drink. He drank it in one gulp; the tequila burning down his throat. "My dick of a bodyguard wanted to resign from his post today."

"So, what is the big deal?"

Dean banged his closed fist against the small oval table. "He had the balls of steel to tell me he wants to reunite with Michael Fucking Fassbender and play house with him."

Gabriel's tawny brows rose. Ha! So his earlier suspicion turned out right. Poor Dean-o had it bad. But why would Castiel toy with Dean's emotions in the plane? Something wasn't right here.

"Don't get this the wrong way, dude, but can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Please keep in mind; you can't remain pissed at Cas for long. The guy is your bodyguard and the two of you are stuck with each other for the long run." Dean rolled his eyes.

When Gabe returned to the spacious and bright kitchen, Castiel was preparing a fruit salad. The bodyguard smiled at him. "I know you must be hungry." Gabriel nodded and gave him his thanks.

As the two of them consumed the fresh salad which was comprised of honeydew melon, kiwi, strawberries and golden apples, Gabriel finally spoke. "Dean told me the reason for his Paris Hilton tantrum. I know you lied to him."

Castiel set the almost empty bowl aside. His appetite swiftly evaporated. "Listen Gabe, I am here to do my job. That means I have to keep Dean safe at all times and apprehend the maniac, who is trying to kill him. I can't afford for any feelings to develop between the two of us. There can't be any distractions."

"That's bullshit! I mean all of this does not make a lick of sense. Who cares if the two of you become an item? I know Dean-o pretty well and I can imagine how difficult it was for him to initiate something with you. He abhors chick flick moments."

"Gabriel this isn't a movie in which we can have our own happily ever after. This is real life and his well being is at stake."

"Shut up and listen, dumb ass. Dean's career is just taking off. Can't you see how much you mean to him if he is willing to embark on a relationship with you? The shit will hit the fan once news breaks that he plays for the other team. People are more open minded now a days but still there are those narrow minded idiots, who will not take the news with a grain of salt. Some of his fans will probably boycott his films now."

Castiel rose and headed to the sink, where he rinsed the bowl and spoon before placing them in the dishwasher. "Maybe this is a sign he should not reveal to anyone yet of his sexual preference. Anyways I don't think Dean is the type of guy, who cares about labels."

Gabriel shook his head. Dean entered the kitchen. His eyes were red. He approached Castiel. The bodyguard faced him. When he saw the actor's eyes, he had to stop himself from taking him in his arms and never letting him go.

Dean licked his dry lips. "I want to apologize for my behavior. If you want to be with Fassbender I will not stop you. Just promise me you will stay with me until the psycho stalker is caught. Then you are free to go with the man…you love."

The blond man offered his hand to Castiel, who hesitantly shook it. "I am going to take a nap," Dean said.

Gabe was proud of his friend. Dean was acting very mature even though he knew the poor kid was dying inside. Castiel headed to his own bedroom. The wounded look in Dean's usually vibrant eyes when he told Cas that he would be free to return to the man he loved almost killed him. The bodyguard hated lying to the people he cared for. Castiel sat on the floor. He placed his head on his knees. His eyes became misty as a tear slid down his right cheek. Cas had not cried since he was a teenager. He better apprehend the crazy stalker as soon as possible. He did not want to cause Dean anymore heartache.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of the darling marshmallow peeps, who reviewed and/or subscribed to the previous chapter. Love ya guys! **

Someone knocked incessantly on Castiel's bedroom door. The bodyguard swiftly wiped the tears from his eyes and lean cheeks before rapidly getting to his feet. He cleared his throat before opening the door. Gabe stood in the hallway smiling at him. "Sorry to bug you, Cas, but Dean-o instructed me to come over here and change your bandage." He wiggled the antibiotic ointment in mid air. Cas hesitated for a moment but eventually bid the short man to enter.

Castiel remained standing in front of the bed. "Have no fear, buddy. I do find you quite scrumptious but my heart has been taken by a Scottish Sasquatch and I have a hunch yours already belongs to someone else."

Castiel chuckled and headed to the bed, where he removed his t-shirt and lied on his stomach. Gabriel sat on the mattress. He removed the bandage from Castiel's slightly bronzed back. "Doesn't look so bad, my friend" He went on to apply the ointment. As Dean's assistant smoothly lathered the ointment on the burn, Castiel closed his eyes. He already missed Dean's touch. The actor would apply the antiseptic on his skin gingerly as if he was made out of glass.

Castiel and Gabriel engaged in small talk as the mischievous assistant waited five minutes to cover the burn with a new bandage. "I have been taking sushi prep courses online and registered for a full day course when we get to Tokyo. So you guys will have to suffer without my sparkling presence for a day and a half."

Castiel visibly tensed. Gabriel felt the change in the bodyguards' demeanor as soon as the words left his lips. He finished placing the bandage on Cas' back and patted his shoulder lightly, before standing up. "That won't be a problem, am I right, Cas old boy?"

Castiel rose to his height of 5'11 and shook his head. "Great! Well, see ya early tomorrow morning. We have to be at LAX by eight thirty."

"I will pack now." Cas said as he nervously bit his lower lip. "Thanks, man."

Gabe winked at him before closing the door. "Shit; the two of us alone for almost two entire days!" Castiel started packing for a two day trip, which would feel like an eternity to him.

The non-stop flight to Tokyo via Singapore Airlines II had an eleven hours and forty five minutes duration time. Dean suggested for Gabe to sit in between him and Castiel for the tedious flight. Dean drank a couple of gin tonics and felt mellow as hell during most of the trip. Although the make-out session he and Castiel shared during their last flight home kept replaying in his mind. Fortunately, the sexy Japanese stewardess handed him a blanket. She had obviously seen the tent that had formed in his dark jeans. Dean grinned and thanked her. "Damn you, Cas! Why do you have to be so fucking hot?" The actor thought to himself.

Gabriel had witnessed the whole exchange and smirked. He listened to Christina Aguilera's greatest hits on his IPod. Castiel on the other hand, read a book on meditation. He needed to be extremely focused during the short trip to Japan. Dean had to go urinate twice during the flight so Castiel stood sentry outside the bathroom. A couple of passengers noticed this but did not say anything.

When the pilot stated the plane was about to land at Narita International Airport, the three Americans breathed sighs of relief. The trio observed radiation monitoring sessions, where held throughout the airport due to the massive earthquake the country had survived. They would most likely go through monitoring before boarding their flight back home.

Several elevators and escalators had been shot down to conserve power. The three of them did not mind and took regular stairs since they only carried a carry-on bag each. A taxi cab that worked exclusively with Hotel Okura, which was where they were staying was already waiting for them.

As soon as they settled into a two bedroom suite, which smelled like cherry blossoms, Gabriel said good bye to his two friends. "Dean-o, your clothes for the press conference, premiere and karaoke party are all sorted out in your bedroom. I also asked the staff to stock your mini fridge with a couple of beers and your favorite snacks."

"Thanks dude. What class are you taking again?"

Gabriel smirked. "Oh just sushi prep; see you guys tomorrow evening. Do not make any plans! I have something special arranged for the three of us." He blew a kiss at them and exited the suite.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other for a few seconds with identical looks of confusion. "I am scared to ask what he has planned for us." Dean said as he headed to his room.

Cas scanned the entire suite and was relieved to see no balcony in sight. The only way in and out was through the front door; so psycho killer would have a difficult time trying to enter. The bodyguard decided he would sleep on the couch, which was situated to the left side of the door.

After they had signed in, Castiel went to speak with the head of hotel security and explained what was happening to Dean. The middle aged Japanese man was very amiable and professional. He gave Castiel his word that he would keep a close look on the suite. He would even have one of his men keep guard outside for their protection. Cas had really liked the man. They bowed to each other and shook hands.

The press conference was confusing for Dean at first; because the questions were asked by the Japanese press in their native language. An interpreter would translate in English to Dean, the director and some of the cast, whom had also flown for the premiere. Then once they were answered, the replies were given to the press in Japanese. Castiel stood during the entire hour in a corner behind the panel. As usual he wore his Ray Bans. His eyes scanned the entire room at all time.

Dean bade good bye to his former co-workers and returned to the hotel with his bodyguard. As promised by the chief of security a burly guard stood sentry outside their suite. The two Americans bowed at the man and he did the same. Once they were inside, Dean broke the tense atmosphere. Since his temper tantrum, he and Cas had kept things professional. They would keep their conversations at a minimum.

"We are going to a karaoke party now, Cas. So I expect you to have some fun. I am not saying for you to be off duty but chill out, man."

Castiel's demeanor remained serious. "I will try but I am here in one capacity and that is to ensure your safety." Dean headed to his bedroom to shower and change. Castiel made sure the guard remained outside and locked the suite's door. He also went to take a shower in Gabe's room.

Four hours later, they sat at a long corner table at an Izakaya restaurant. The film's director, several studio executives and main cast were there with some of their significant others celebrating the premiere's success. They all drank sake and consumed a plethora of sushi rolls with steamed vegetables and fried rice. One of the waitresses, a sultry beauty, who reminded Dean of one of his favorite pinups from Busty Asian Beauties, kept grazing her bountiful breasts by his shoulders. She continued to stop by every ten minutes to their table and asked the handsome actor if there was anything he needed.

Castiel rolled his cerulean eyes every time he saw her sauntering over to Dean. The bimbo was so obvious in her attempts at propositioning him. The bodyguard gritted his teeth as she placed one of her manicured hands on Winchester's shoulder. Her boobs almost smacked against Dean's face. The actor grinned at her. "Sweetheart, can you please go check if the karaoke box is ready?" Dean asked as he winked at her.

Cas rolled his eyes again. At the rate he was going, he was shocked his eyes had not stayed stuck during one of the many rolls he had given tonight. The waitress reappeared once again at their table and told the assembled group to follow her. Within five minutes, the Americans had settled in the karaoke box, which was a vast room that had two large sofas, a 70" LCD screen on the wall, karaoke system and four microphones.

The director ordered champagne for everyone. "OK kiddies, who is going to be the first victim?" His wife surprised him by volunteering. She headed to the stage area and began scanning the playlist.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Dude, can you please remove the Colombo trench coat. It is like eighty degrees in here." Cas threw daggers at his charge with his eyes but did as he was told. Dean appreciatively gazed at his bodyguard. The man looked fraking hot dressed all in black. The tight black jeans he wore showcased his tight ass perfectly. "OK Winchester, stop tormenting yourself. The dude is in love with someone else and is not interested in you."

All of a sudden, the sexy waitress returned with the champagne and wine flutes. After everyone had a flute in their hand, the director turned to Dean. "To Hollywood's new golden boy; may you have a long successful career." Everyone raised their glasses to the toast. Dean's cheeks were crimson. Castiel felt very proud of Dean at the moment.

The director's wife started singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart". She was off key but the two champagne glasses she had imbibed must have given her courage. Castiel noticed the waitress, whose name was Yuriko approach Dean. She whispered something in his ear and giggled. Dean smirked. He excused himself from the room following the waitress.

Castiel followed them and was not shocked to see Yuriko lead Dean to the men's' bathroom. He tried opening the door but it was locked. "Why me?"

Dean placed Yuriko on the marble counter. The waitress wrapped her firm legs around his waist. Her lips attacked his. He held on to her long silky ebony tresses as her tongue entered his mouth. "Oh no!" The time he made out with Castiel popped right in front of his eyes again! "Fuck!" Dean yelled. Yuriko misunderstood the curse word for enthusiasm on Dean's part. Her hand started travelling down south.

Dean cursed inwardly as Lil Dean did not come up to salute. This had never happened to him before. At least not before he started developing feelings for fraking Cas! Yuriko rubbed his cock but the bastard had a mind of its own. The waitress pouted, when she did not get any response from Dean's dick. The actor let her go.

"I'm sorry, Yuriko. You are fucking hot but I'm not in a mood tonight."

The waitress pouted and slipped him her number inside his jeans' pocket. "Maybe you will feel better tomorrow night." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, maybe" Yuriko composed herself, unlocked the door and exited the bathroom. Her eyes landed on the handsome dark haired man, who always stood or sat next to the actor. She wondered if he was the reason Dean did not have sex with her. She glared daggers at Cas, as she walked by him. Castiel was flabbergasted upon seeing how fast the bimbo left the bathroom.

He was going to enter but the door was locked again. He knocked loudly. "Dean, are you alright?"

"Yes, leave me alone. I'll return to the karaoke box in ten minutes."

"OK but if you are not back in ten; I will come back here and kick in the door!"

"I promise, dude." Castiel remained standing outside the bathroom. Dean would not know he was out there anyways.

Dean entered one of the pristine stalls and closed the door. As he started picturing a shirtless Cas stroking himself over his black jeans, an erection finally made its appearance. Dean was hard as a rock in no time. He imagined himself kneeling in front of Castiel, unbuttoning the black denim. Castiel's lean and long fingers grabbing on to his dark blond hair. Dean stroked his engorged cock as he pictured himself giving imaginary Cas a blow job. He thrust frantically into his own hand as Cas panted. His warm cum splattered into his hand and drenched a part of the stall's wall. Dean had been biting his lips as he climaxed.

He guessed his ten minutes were up because Castiel started knocking outside the bathroom's door again. "Dean, you are worrying me and there is a line forming out here!"

Dean frantically cleaned his hand and the wall with toilet paper. He rapidly washed his hands and made sure he had re-zipped his jeans. It was evident he had been up to something unsavory in there because his face was flushed and his eyes held a satisfied look. He ran a nervous hand across his hair and unlocked the door.

"I was about to kick the door in, Dean. What the hell were you doing in there for so long?" As Dean was about to enter, three short Japanese businessmen pushed him aside and entered the bathroom.

Dean cleared his throat. "I guess the sushi might not have agreed with me. Let's say good-bye to everyone and head back to the hotel. I am wiped." Cas stared at him in a disbelieving manner.

The following morning at eleven, Dean had a photo shoot and interview for a Japanese entertainment magazine. His wardrobe was casual and had been provided by an up and coming Japanese designer. Dean felt comfortable throughout the entire process since the reporter was very down to earth, as well as the other staff involved with the shoot.

Four hours later, Gabe texted both of them to meet him in the hotel's seventh floor ASAP. When they exited the elevator, the two men noticed a geisha standing by a small bamboo table. She was giving them her back; arranging some clothes in the process. Dean inhaled deeply the scent of lotus and cherry blossoms, which were everywhere in the makeshift garden. "Excuse me, miss, our friend is meeting us here."

The geisha giggled and pointed at the clothes. Castiel was majorly confused. "Do you want us to put this on?" The girl was either extremely shy or mentally deranged since she kept her head down the entire time. She gave Castiel a navy blue men's kimono and handed a pine green one to Dean.

"Where do we change?" Dean asked feeling uncomfortable. She pointed to double doors to the right. Castiel went in first and noticed four cubicles for private changing. He motioned for Dean to enter, as well.

"Dude, that chick gives me the major creeps."

"I know what you mean. I wonder if the poor thing is mute."

"Where the hell is Gabe?"

The two men had changed and went to the garden. Dean slyly looked at Castiel in his kimono and he loved how the color brought out the bodyguard's eyes. He was unaware that the slightly shorter man was thinking the same thing about him. The geisha appeared and gestured for them to follow her to a small stone basin.

She washed her hands and rinsed her mouth with water. The girl stepped aside. Castiel performed the same ritual and Dean followed. Then the geisha opened the door to the tea ceremony room. She still did not show her face as she pointed at their feet.

"I guess we have to remove our shoes," Castiel suggested. The two men did as instructed. They entered the room, which was adorned with scrolls. The soothing sound of a trickling fountain and incense scent calmed Dean and Castiel. An elderly Japanese man in traditional costume sat on a straw pallet in the corner playing a pan flute.

The geisha finally faced them and the two men jumped back in surprise. "Gabe, what the fuck, dude?"

His assistant giggled and led them to a small bench, where he gestured for them to sit on straw woven mats on the floor. Castiel couldn't help himself and discreetly chuckled. Dean rapidly joined him. Gabriel was visibly pissed. "Please do not ruin the mood."

He poured sake into two small ceramic bowls. His two friends noticed he performed everything gracefully. "Is this what you have been studying? Do you want to be a geisha now?" Dean asked in between chuckles.

"No, you buffoon, I am just doing something nice for you ungrateful idiots." He plastered a fake smile, as he served the two morons futamono soup and takiawase (vegetable served with fish). The two men enjoyed their meal immensely.

"I like your kimono, Gabe. The maroon and golden design is …pretty," Castiel said.

"Yeah, dude and I like the dragon taking flight in the back," Dean murmured. He did not want Gabriel to think he was an ingrate. The little guy obviously worked his ass off to make all of this happen.

"Thank you, now time for desert." Gabriel presented to them sweets, which they had to eat from a special form of paper called kaishi. As per usual Dean gobbled up the tasty treat in no time.

All of a sudden, the elderly man started playing "The Lonely Shepherd". Every time Cas listened to this particular piece his eyes got watery. Dean instantly noticed. His hand covered Castiel's right one over the table. He realized what he had done and swiftly removed it. "Are you alright?"

Castiel laughed. "I'm being an idiot. Ever since I saw Kill Bill and hear this particular piece at the end of the movie, I always blubber like a baby."

"Aw Cas, I did not know you were such a sap. That is so cute."

Gabriel was relieved to see the two of them getting back to normal. "Now it is time for the tea ceremony," he whispered at the elderly musician. The man ceased playing the pan flute.

The boys observed Gabriel ritually clean a tea bowl, whisk and tea scoop. He went on to place the items precisely in a particular order on the small bench. As the ceremony hostess, Gabriel placed a measured amount of green tea powder in the ceramic bowl. Then he poured hot water, as well to whisk the tea.

Gabe turned towards Dean and bowed at him. Dean realized he also had to bow and did so. His assistant handed him the bowl. "Now you bow at Cas," Gabriel whispered. Dean did as instructed. Castiel had no freaking idea what the hell was going on.

Gabriel instructed Dean to rotate the bowl and drink three sips. The actor sips three times from the hot tea bowl. He realizes it does not taste bad. "Good, now wipe the rim and rotate it to its original position."

Once Dean is done, he passed it to Castiel. Cas as usual is a quick study and Gabriel does not need to instruct him. He performed his part of the ceremony rapidly and returned the bowl to Gabe. Gabriel cleaned the utensils and turned to his friends.

The short man grinned at them and gestured for the old man to leave the room. After the elderly musician exited the tea room, Dean and Castiel thanked Gabriel for the nice gesture. They stood up.

Gabe giggles nervously. "You are quite welcome. Aren't you going to ask what this ceremony was about?"

Dean and Castiel share a nervous look. "What did you do, Gabe?"

"The question is what the two of you just did?"

His two friends remained silent. Castiel's eyes widened in fear because he dreaded what was about to come out of Gabriel's mouth. "This particular tea ceremony is performed between two people, who declare their love to one another."

"What the fuck?" Dean bellowed. He threw himself on the straw mat and held on to the bench.

"I guess you are not going to take the next part well."

"There is more?" Castiel joined Dean by the bench.

"You see the old man is not only a musician but a monk from a belief very close to Buddhism."

"Oh no…please tell me this isn't going where I think it is?" Castiel asked before drinking a cup of sake.

"Yes, my dear Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. The two of you just got hitched."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all the darling strudels, who reviewed or subscribed to the previous chapter. **

Castiel bolted on top of a terrified Gabriel. He wrapped his lean and large hands around the frantic assistant's neck. Gabe's honey eyes pleaded for Dean's help. The actor remained sitting on the straw mat sipping sake as he witnessed his bodyguard turned supposed hubby choke the life out of Gabriel, the busybody.

"I have never met such a meddlesome person in my entire life! What the fuck do you think you are doing? Do we look like Ken and Barbie dolls, which you can play house with?" A livid Castiel bellowed as he continued choking Dean's assistant. He did loosen his hold on the quidnunc's neck.

"I am Ken because I refuse to be Barbie," Dean said in between chuckles.

"You should be as enraged as I am! What is wrong with you?" Castiel screamed at him. The bodyguard was perplexed at the actor's bizarre behavior. Why wasn't he assisting him in choking Gabe to death?

Upon seeing Gabe's purple demeanor, Cas unwound his hands from the shorter man's neck. The ebony geisha wig Gabriel had donned sat limply on the floor. Cas' hands were white with the make-up that covered Nosy Rosie's neck and face. He unwittingly aided the troublemaker to rise on shaky feet. Dean approached them and handed Gabe a cup of water.

After the assistant's face tone was back to normal and his voice was no longer raspy, the two supposed newlyweds started grilling him. "Whoa! Hold on a moment, I feel like a Kenny Roger's rotisserie chicken. Geez! This is the thanks I get after going through all of this trouble in getting you two dumb asses hitched?"

Castiel frantically paced the small tea room. "I've never heard of a marriage conducted through a tea ceremony."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the stubborn bodyguard. "It is a symbolic ceremony which takes place between two people who want to declare their love to one another."

"So it is not legal?" Cas asked.

"No, but spiritually the two of you are married."

Dean frowned as soon as he heard Gabe's reply. When Gabriel had basically pronounced them married, Dean was elated. Of course he was not going to illustrate his emotions externally. Especially, when Cas was acting like a crazed chicken that could not lay an egg. Would it be so terrible to be married to him?

"The old monk will complete the scroll, which proves the two of you are married and personally deliver it to the newlyweds tomorrow morning. He does not want to intrude on your honeymoon night."

"I will never acknowledge this farce," Castiel mumbled as he exited the tea room.

Gabe turned to his boss. "Are you going to fire me now?"

Dean surprised his friend/assistant by embracing him heartily. He kissed the shorter man's cheek. "I know you meant well and I am not mad. Thanks."

The actor left to catch up to his bodyguard. The dark haired man had already caught the elevator to the twelfth floor. In three minutes, Dean was vacating the elevator. He saw Cas talking to the guard. Dean walked towards them and greeted the hefty guard. As Castiel was opening the door, Dean gently pushed him aside. "Allow me, Baby Doll."

Castiel's brows rose an inch. "Baby Doll?"

Dean widely opened the door and in a flash grabbed Cas and carried him inside the suite. The guard laughed as he closed the door. "Never say I did not keep up with traditions on our honeymoon night."

"Dean, let me down this instant!"

"You look pretty damn hot when you are pissed, Cas."

"This is ridiculous! You and I are not married. Put me the hell down now!"

Dean did not allow his hubby to continue his harping. His lips swiftly covered the other man's mouth in a hard kiss. Castiel's clear blue eyes widened as he reciprocated the kiss. Dean's tongue traced Castiel's full lower lip. He could feel his bodyguard was trying to stop himself from participating in the heated kiss.

Castiel closed his eyes in surrender as he nibbled Dean's lower lip. His hands dug into the actor's shoulders. They remained frantically making out as Dean carried Cas to his bed. By the time the two of them laid on the king size mattress, the kimonos had been thrown on the shiny wood floor. Castiel bit and laved Dean's neck, forming a tent in the blond man's boxer briefs.

Dean's hands traced every inch of Castiel's muscled torso. "I want you so badly, Cas," Dean huskily whispered into the other man's ear.

Dean covered Castiel's right hand with his and guided it inside his underwear, which was already wet with pre-cum. Cas' mouth devoured Dean's lips with another scorching kiss. His lust filled mind did not process what was going on yet. His hand pumped Dean's hard shaft as the taller man bit his shoulder. A couple of minutes later, Dean screamed out his bodyguard's name as he came in Cas' hand.

Castiel came out of his sexual trance and ceased stroking Dean's cock. "What's wrong, Cas?" Dean moved a few inches away from him.

"I am sorry; Dean, but we can't do this. How many times do I have to tell you that my number one priority is keeping you safe? If we cross the line, things will become complicated and I cannot be distracted." He wiped his hand and toned lower abdomen with his discarded kimono.

Dean was furious. "You are a fucking hypocrite! I know you want me just as bad as I want you. What we did on that bed right now is proof of it. You are afraid of falling for me. I am beginning to think you used Fassbender as an excuse to not get close to me."

Castiel was already on his way out of the bedroom. "There is no fucking way I am letting you leave this room until we settle a few things!" Dean spun his bodyguard around to face him. His hands held on tightly to Cas' upper arms.

"Are you in love with Fassbender like you previously said?"

Cas remained silent and stared at the floor. Dean cupped his face harshly. "Answer me, damn it!"

Cerulean eyes clashed with jade ones. "No, he and I decided to remain friends; that's all." He swallowed nervously.

Dean wanted to cheer upon hearing those words. There was still one more question that had been nagging him since the Paris trip. "Please tell me the truth, Cas. Did you fuck him?"

Castiel was startled as he saw the actor's eyes get watery. Shit! Dean was more invested in them than he ever imagined. The bodyguard inhaled a deep breath. "No, we did fool around but we never got to having sex."

"If the fire wouldn't have happened…would you have fucked him?" Dean chewed his lower lip as he waited for Cas' answer.

"No, I wouldn't have taken things so far. I only make love. If I am not in love with someone, I do not go all the way," the bodyguard whispered.

Dean released his hold on him. He kissed him chastely. "Even though our marriage is not legal; I consider it to be a fact. I will not be with anyone until you are ready to accept what is going on between us. It's up to you, how you want to handle things."

He headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower because he was still hard as a block of cement. "Good night, Cas."

Castiel had remained standing at the door. He had been stunned speechless by Dean Winchester. Deep inside he knew he will cave in to his feelings and desire for his so called husband any day now. He just prayed to God he wouldn't imperil his life.

It was mid-October and the wannabe psycho killer had not made any attempts against Dean's life. Things had calmed down on the home front, as well. _Bang You're Dead_ had already grossed $600,000,000 worldwide. Dean was debating whether to take the lead role in an upcoming Quentin Tarantino movie or a pivotal secondary part in Spielberg's upcoming project.

Castiel was still fighting his ever growing feelings toward the actor. He had forgiven Gabriel a few weeks ago for the wedding fiasco. The infamous wedding scroll was encased in a bamboo frame in Dean's living room. The trio had returned to the actor's house after cameras had been installed inside and outside the home. Also, a new sophisticated security system had been placed.

An ecstatic Gabriel had dragged Dean and Cas to the local Barnes and Noble, which was having a sale on romance novels. The actor groaned as Gabe stood in the bodice ripper section and fetched some books with cheesy covers on them. He handed a pile to Dean, who rapidly passed them to Castiel.

"Dude, I am so getting you a Kindle for Christmas."

"Oh shut up, you know the model guys are hot." Gabe said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I need to use the covers as inspiration for an art project I plan on doing when my Samuel arrives tomorrow."

Castiel chuckled. "Don't tell me you are going to use Sam as a model to create your own romance novel cover art."

"Bingo, angel boy." Gabriel lightly slapped his cheek. "Let's go!"

Two days later after the two of them got reacquainted by not leaving Gabriel's room for quite some time; Sam stood wearing a red and black Scottish kilt in the rec room. There was perfect light in the chamber for Gabriel to start his art project. He kissed Sam on the lips before he turned on a floor fan. Sam's shoulder length locks blew in the breeze. "Oh yes!"

Gabriel started sketching his lover. Once he was happy with the finished product, he would paint it. After two hours, Gabe could no longer control himself and threw himself on the gigantic Scotsman. Sam was going to remove the kilt but Gabriel told him to keep it. "I've always had a thing for hot Scottish dudes in kilts since I watched _Braveheart." _ Sam smirked as he rolled up the kilt and removed Gabe's denim cut offs.

An hour later, Dean knocked on the rec room's door. "When the two of you are done doing whatever it is you are doing in there; Sam owes me a rematch of _Halo 2_."

"We'll be there in five!" Gabe bellowed.

After eating mushroom and pepperoni pizza, the quartet sat on the rec room's sofa and recliners playing video games. Castiel beat everyone at _Dead or Alive_. When it came time for _Halo 2_, the final confrontation was between Dean and Sam. The blond man was able to beat the Sasquatch only once. Samuel went on to beat him badly in three other tries. "Damn it! Why the hell are you so fucking awesome playing shooting games?" Castiel had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I served a short army stint at Fort George. Although the one, who taught me target practice was my brother, Adam. He is in the Royal Navy, where he flies Sea King Mk.5 helicopters."

"That's fucking awesome!" Dean said.

"Did you keep your uniform? Maybe we can recreate the ending of _An Officer and a Gentleman_." Gabe suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows. Dean made a gagging sound as he exited the rec room.

The following afternoon, Castiel had spoken to his mother, who informed him, his best friend from high school, Chuck was getting married. Rachel went on to tell her son he had been invited to the wedding which was being held during Thanksgiving weekend in their hometown. Cas felt bad because he had lost touch with Chuck after college.

Then she told him about his seventeen year old brother, Jimmy had scored the winning touchdown during the homecoming game. Castiel always felt proud of his baby brother, who was only six years old, when their dad died from complications of a heart attack. "Congratulate Jimmy for me and tell him I'm joining you guys for Thanksgiving."

"That's great, my angel. I haven't seen you in so long. You know I always worry about your safety."

"Mom, don't get melancholic on me. I will see you next month. Love you."

"Love you, too, baby."

Gabriel ran out of the small office he used and into the terrace, where Sam and Dean were drinking Coronas. "Dean, you are not going to believe this! Pamela just called to inform us that you have been offered a lucrative deal with Lancôme to be the spokes model for Hypnose Homme. Clive Owen's contract is up with them and they want a fresh face. "

"I'm not so sure about that. That is so not up my alley. Wouldn't I be selling out quickly if I agree?"

"Are you kidding? You've said if yourself, showbiz is a cutthroat industry and you never know when your fifteen minutes are up. This will be a nice nest egg you will have and will be able to make a nice donation to the Boys & Girls Club."

Dean looked at Castiel for advice. The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you going to ask how much they are offering?"

The actor asked how much. "Your contract will be for four years and you will be paid a total of eight million dollars!"

"Whoa! That is more money that I will make shooting my next project." Dean remained silent for a moment. "I guess I can invest the money and donate a million to the Boys & Girls Club. Those kids can use the money."

Castiel smiled. Who was he kidding? He was head over heels in love with Dean Winchester. Dean quickly gazed at Cas before making his final decision. "Alright, I'll be Hypnose's model or whatever."

The second week of November, the trio arrived in Milan for Dean's first photo and commercial shoot for the men's fragrance. They went to a warehouse where the photo shoot and majority of the commercial would be filmed at.

Dean was whisked away to wardrobe and Gabriel went to see if he could get a couple of free samples of the cologne. Castiel felt out of his element as he sipped espresso over at the crafts table. Out of nowhere a tall and willowy beauty appeared with an entourage. The beanpole must be Dean's leading lady in the commercial.

The model threw her black overcoat at Castiel and breezed into the wardrobe section. Cas tossed the coat on the floor and headed where the staff had taken Dean. He appeared, accompanied by the commercial's director and a Lancôme executive. Castiel's throat went dry as soon as he saw his charge.

This was definitely the sexiest the man had ever looked. He was dressed completely in black Armani. His emerald eyes locked with Cas' sky blue ones as soon as he had re-entered the room. Castiel began to feel hot all over and discarded the espresso he had been drinking.

The next four hours were tedious and agonizing for Castiel. He had been clenching his teeth the entire time. The willowy model would plaster herself to Dean whenever they were not filming. Cas had never wanted to grab someone by the hair and sweep the floor with them in his entire life!

The model, whose name was Bela Talbot was a total airhead and Castiel, was afraid she would suck all of Dean's personality out of him by leaching on to him. Although to Cas' ever watchful eyes it sure seemed as if Dean was enjoying all the attention the Brit was giving him.

Finally, the torture was over and the director yelled cut for the last time that day. Castiel could not fathom why they had to film over four hours of footage for a thirty second commercial. Dean walked up to him and smiled. "You must be bored out of your mind. I am sorry. I had no idea this would take so long. I can't complain with the paycheck though. Tomorrow will be the photo shoot for the ad campaign and that will be it."

He could be so sweet, Castiel thought to himself. He smirked and told the actor everything was fine. All of a sudden, Cruella Deville interrupted them. The rude model did not acknowledge Cas and invited Dean to dinner. Castiel was surprised the beanpole actually ate! Dean cast a rapid glance at Cas but the latter just shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel decided to rejoin them at that moment.

"Great! We will go on a double date. Dean and Bela and you and me, Cas. Well at least until Sam arrives. He has a minor part in the latest Bond movie, which happens to be filming here."

Castiel gave a half smile and said, "What are we waiting for?"

The three of them met up with Bela at Bulgari, one of Milan's finest dining establishments. The beanpole wore a cream colored dress that looked as if it was a bandage covering her fake breasts and private area. She had the audacity to kiss Dean on the lips. Castiel saw red. The host led them to a table for five and assisted Bela in sitting.

After everyone ordered wine and appetizers, the waiter brought them a basket of warm, freshly baked bread. Cas lost his appetite as he witnessed the insipid/shallow model feed Dean a piece of bread. Castiel could not even talk to Gabe, who continued texting Sam.

Cas was not much of a drinker but as soon as the waiter poured vintage Chardonnay on his glass, he gulped it all down. He swiftly filled the glass again and asked the waiter for another bottle. Dean could not help and notice how Cas was drinking up all the wine.

When the appetizers were brought to them, Bela had the nerve to sit on Dean's lap. She fed him an olive. The actor was feeling uncomfortable. He did not want Castiel to get the wrong idea. No way in hell was he encouraging the model. Bela wrapped her twiggy arms around Dean's neck. He was about to remove her from his lap, when she kissed his neck.

Castiel had enough. He had already swallowed down three glasses of wine. The bodyguard had barely eaten all day; so he was almost drunk. He slammed the wineglass on the table; making some of the restaurant's patrons jump in their seats. Castiel rose on wobbly feet and in front of everyone yelled, "Get your slutty ass away from my husband!"

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all the scrumptuous chocolate chip muffins, who reviewed and/or subscribed to chapter eleven. It really means a lot to me. :)**

A plethora of eating utensils was dropped loudly in unison as soon as the restaurant's patrons heard Castiel bellow at the twiggy model to get her ass away from his husband. Gabriel dropped his iPhone on the cream colored carpet. The text he had been in the middle of writing to his beloved Sam forgotten. The bodyguard gulped down his fourth glass of wine as he glared malevolently at Bela, who finally removed her thin arms from Dean's neck. The actor smirked as he gently moved the model from his person.

Bela pouted with arms crossed. Her hazel eyes shot daggers at the visibly sloshed man. "The copious amount of wine you have imbibed in such a short amount of time has obviously assaulted your faculties." She inched closer to Dean, who stood now. One of her French manicured hands trailed down the blond man's torso.

Castiel's nostrils flared as he poured a generous amount of the red wine into his glass. Gabriel rose and watched in fascination as his friend approached the bitch. All of a sudden, Cas threw the contents of the wine glass on the infuriating model's miniscule dress. Bela gasped. "You drunk son of a bitch; who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am Dean Winchester's husband; that's who I am, sweetie. Why don't you go eat a burger and leave us alone?"

Bela turned to face the actor. "Is this drunkard saying the truth? Are the two of you married?" She asked the last part with unveiled disgust.

Dean felt all the restaurant patron's eyes on them. He nervously swallowed before answering. "Yes, we are married."

"Why the fuck were you stringing me along? You two are sick bastards!" She slapped Dean hard, raking her nails across a chiseled cheek. Castiel grabbed her upper arm roughly. The furious model slapped him, as well. Gabriel held on to Cas, who looked as if he was going to pounce on the ninety pound model. Bela fetched her Gucci purse and flew out of the eating establishment.

A bewildered Sam bumped into her outside. "Excuse me, lass."

"Oh fuck off!"

He was about to open the restaurant's front door but Dean, who held a visibly inebriated Castiel beat him to it. "What the bloody hell happened, laddie?"

"Dude, help me fetch a cab. Gabriel will clue you in later. He is paying the bill."

Twenty minutes later, the quartet arrived at Hotel Principe di Savoia. Cas had fallen asleep with his head leaning against Dean's shoulder. Samuel carried the slumbering bodyguard with ease into the elevator. The hotel guests gawked and murmured to each other as they witnessed this. Dean and Gabriel took another elevator to the Deluxe Mosaic Room the three of them were sharing in the fifth floor.

Once they entered the Venetian style suite, Dean instructed the gargantuan Scotsman to deposit Castiel in his bedroom. The actor gingerly removed Cas' trench coat. "I am going to tell Gabe to incinerate this ugly coat." He tossed it on the shiny mosaic tiles.

Gabriel entered and lifted the trench coat. "Will you get rid of that thing? I hate it," Dean commanded.

"With pleasure, Dean-o; it is offensive to everyone's eyes. Plus I know it blocks view of his fantastic ass, which you have grown so fond of." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dean smiled brightly. "The jackass finally came to his senses and admitted we are married."

"The green eyed monster got the best of him."

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you mind sleeping at Sam's tonight?"

"Aha, so the long delayed honeymoon shall take place this evening."

Dean actually blushed. "I hope so."

"No problem, my friend. Here is a glass of water and two aspirins for the Mrs. Have him take this as soon as he wakes up."

Dean accepted the glass and aspirins from his assistant. "Thanks for everything dude. I mean it." He caught Gabe off guard and enveloped the smaller man in a bear hug.

"What are friends for, Dean-o?" Gabriel's amber eyes became watery as he patted Dean's back. "I'll be going now but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Will you be alright? This will be your first time with a man. Do you need any pointers?"

"No!" Dean screamed. No way in hell was he going to get gay sex tips from Gabriel! "Thanks but I can handle things."

"Good night then."

"Have a good one, Gabe."

After Gabriel and Samuel vacated the deluxe room, Dean locked the door. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating so hard it reminded him of a galloping horse at the races. He was being ridiculous. The actor had not been this nervous before having sex since he lost his virginity. When he entered his bedroom, Castiel had changed his sleeping pose. He was now slumbering in a fetal position. Dean sat adjacent to him on the king size bed.

He gently shook his husband's shoulder. "Castiel, baby, wake up"

Cas mumbled incoherently into a pillow. "Drink this so you will not wake up hung over tomorrow."

Castiel opened his big blue eyes, which were a tad red rimmed. He wrapped his arms around Dean's lean waist and murmured against his neck, "Mine"

Castiel's hot breath against his skin caused Dean's pants to tighten around his groin area. Cas was going to kill him if he did not get to fuck him soon. "Baby, drink this for me, please. I don't want you to get sick."

The bodyguard managed to sit. He opened his mouth and Dean placed the two aspirins inside. He even placed the glass of water in Cas' lips so he could drink. Once Castiel had swallowed the aspirins, Dean removed the glass from his mouth and placed it on a mahogany bedside table. "I'm going to get you some coffee, Sam brought for you."

Castiel gulped down the caffeinated beverage in no time. Dean removed his tie and unbuttoned the navy shirt he donned. He loved how hot Cas looked in blue. It emphasized the color of his magnificent eyes. "Can you manage to take a shower on your own?"

"Of course I can. I am not a baby!"

Cas rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom on unsteady feet. Dean swiftly stood next to him and guided him inside. He continued undressing Castiel, who giggled every time Dean removed an article of clothing from his body. Dean liked goofy Cas. He opened the sliding glass door and assisted Castiel inside the shower stall. Dean turned on the water and made sure it was warm.

As he was closing the door, Cas surprised him with what he said next. "Aren't you going to join me? I might slip and crack my skull." The bodyguard could not keep a straight face.

How could Dean say no to the man he had fallen in love with. Plus, he had an enormous boner. Cas looked fucking hot all wet and bothered. The man even had the audacity to pout as he wrapped his right hand around his own erection. Dean ripped his clothes off before rocketing inside the shower stall. His hands held on to Castiel's neck right before his lips plundered the bodyguard's plump ones. Cas bit Dean's lower lip. The actor's hand enveloped Castiel's hand, which covered his engorged staff.

Cas moaned into the kiss as both of their hands stroked his engorged cock. He released himself and allowed Dean to remain jerking him off. His right hand immediately wrapped itself around Dean's swollen phallus and began pumping it. Their intertwined tongues mimicked the thrusts of their throbbing dicks. In no time the two men came at the same exact time. Dean bit Castiel's shoulder. Their erratic breathing calmed down as they stood underneath the shower head. They washed the jizz from each other with shower gel.

They had remained making out and exploring each other's bodies in the stall. Castiel knelt down in front of Dean, who stood against the mosaic shower tiles. The actor slightly spread his long muscled legs. Cas kissed and laved his thighs, before licking the pre-cum from the other man's cock slit. Dean's hands grabbed on to Castiel's dark wet hair. His knees buckled a bit as the bodyguard took more of him, inside the hot cavern of his mouth. "Fuck Cas"

Castiel's tongue swirled around the engorged staff. His head bobbed front and back, as he took almost all of Dean's cock inside his mouth. Dean continued moaning and thrusting into him. The actor admitted to himself, this had to be the best blow job he ever received. His vision started getting red as Castiel's right hand sunk deeper into his left hip. "Oh God Cas, I'm almost there!"

Dean thought Cas would stop sucking him off upon hearing those words but he did the complete opposite. When Dean came, he swallowed the tangy warm cum. The bodyguard finally rose. His bright blue eyes bore into Dean's emerald ones. The blond man embraced the dark haired one. They kissed hard before exiting the shower.

Once they reached the bedroom, Castiel threw Dean on the mattress. He straddled him. Dean's eyes had darkened. He licked his swollen lips. Castiel's eyes, which had practically turned onyx, stared at them. "You have no idea how hot you look right now," Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Ditto, babe"

Their mutual erections grinded against each other as the two lovers kissed passionately. "Do you have protection?" Cas asked Dean in between kisses.

The actor pointed to the bedside table. The bodyguard retrieved two Trojan condoms and a container of KY Jelly. He started ripping the condom wrapper, when Dean stopped him. "What's wrong? If you are not ready…we can wait."

"God no; I really want to. It's just that…dude, you are huge."

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean's nose. "Don't worry, I'll be the bottom for now. I don't mind at all."

Dean's face was as red as a cherry tomato. Castiel cupped his chin. "Hey look at me." He waited until Dean gazed into his eyes. "You never have to be embarrassed with me. I completely understand."

The actor kissed him chastely. Castiel rolled the Trojan on Dean's hard on. He handed the KY Jelly to the blond man, who put some in his hand. Cas kissed and bit the actor's neck as Dean inserted two lubed fingers into his entrance. Dean felt awkward since he had never been intimate with a man before.

Castiel felt his hesitancy. "Don't be afraid." He guided Dean's digits a bit deeper. "I am not made of glass." He kissed Dean again. Dean got the hang of things and inserted another finger inside Castiel's warmth. The bodyguard wrapped his toned legs across Dean's waist. Cas wailed into the blond man's neck as his cock finally entered him. It stretched Castiel a little. The heels of Cas' feet dug deeper into Dean's lower back as his thrusts intensified. "Damn Cas, you are so warm and sweet, baby."

"Don't stop, Dean."

Castiel climaxed first and Dean soon followed. They remained in the same position with their foreheads touching for a while. "If I smoked I would go for a cigarette right about now," Dean whispered huskily into Cas' ear.

Their bodies were drenched in perspiration. Dean unrolled the condom from Castiel's cock, which was already getting hard again. "How about we go for round two in the shower?" Dean suggested.

"I like the way you think."

Before hitting the shower, Dean turned both his and Cas' cell phones off. He did not plan on leaving the hotel room until tomorrow afternoon, for the scheduled photo shoot. He sprinted to the bathroom, where Cas was already waiting for him in the shower.

A frantic Pamela had been calling Dean like crazy. Her assistant, Andy had woken her up the following morning at seven am telling her to go to TMZ and see Dean and Cas' Italian Adventure video. The agent almost hyperventilated when her eyes witnessed the video of Castiel blurting out that he and Dean were married. Everything had been caught by a cellphone camera, from the bodyguard's stunning announcement to the slaps the model gave the two idiots.

Her phone had been buzzing off the hook with calls from the CEO of the agency she worked for. No doubt he was livid at hearing the news of one of their most sought after male clients having married a man. Pamela was so confused. When the hell did the two dumb asses get hitched? Dean knew better than to do something that could turn to be detrimental to his career. She tried calling him once more but the idiot must have turned the phone off.

The following afternoon, Gabriel and Sam evaded half a dozen paparazzi that were flocking the sidewalk outside the hotel. The two lovebirds had seen the video in YouTube earlier in the day. Gabe had tried calling the newlyweds but their phones were off. When they reached the room, Gabriel started banging on the door. "Come on you guys, I know you are in there!"

Two minutes later, a groggy Cas, who only donned a pair of white boxer briefs, opened the door. The guy had major bed hair and three love bites adorned his neck area. "The shit has hit the fan!"

Dean entered the living room area wearing black jogging pants, which hung low at the hips. He stood behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's waist. "Dude, this better be good. We fell asleep like two hours ago." He kissed Castiel's shoulder.

Samuel shoved his laptop towards Cas. "The two of you better see this."

"Just open Internet Explorer and go to my favorites. Then click on YouTube-Destiel."

Castiel and Dean sat together on the couch. "What the fuck is Destiel?" Dean asked.

"Dean and Castiel put together. You know like Brangelina. Although according to many of the video's comments, you two are way hotter than them."

As soon as the two lovers saw themselves arguing with Bela on the laptop's screen; their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Castiel turned to face Dean. "I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. If your career is ruined due to this I will never be able to forgive myself." The bodyguard seemed on the verge of tears.

Dean tilted his chin up. "Hey, I love you. More than my God damned career and if assholes out there don't want to hire me because of whom I choose to love…then they can bite me! There is no way in hell that I will ever give you up." Castiel held him tightly and kissed him.

"By the way, Dean-o, Pammy is beyond furious. She claims to have left you about a dozen messages. So you better call her before you get ready for the photo shoot."

The actor excused himself and went to his room to call Pam. He got quite an earful, when she answered. He explained to her everything, starting with the tea ceremony in Japan. After hearing what he had to say, she calmed down and started brainstorming how to get Dean out of this mess. "I'll see you when you get back, kid."

"Bye, Pam and thanks for being so understanding."

The quartet did not say a word as the paparazzi buzzed around them like starving vultures after a carcass. They stepped into a taxi and dropped Samuel off at the movie studio, where the Bond movie was being filmed. Gabriel kissed him hard before they said good-bye once again. Long distance relationships sucked big fat hairy balls! Sam said farewell to Dean and Cas and was on his way.

A couple of the annoying paparazzi had been following them since they left the hotel. They were not allowed access to the warehouse, where the photo shoot would take place. Dean noticed the Lancôme executive treated him in the same manner as he had yesterday. The same went for the staff. Castiel felt a huge surge of relief upon seeing that, as well. He had been nervous as hell, when they set foot in the warehouse.

The shoot took four hours. Dean was beyond tired at the end of it. The photographer and Lancôme exec shook hands with him. They congratulated the actor and told him the campaign would be a huge success.

That evening the three Americans had an early dinner and went back to the hotel. Fortunately, the paparazzi were no longer buzzing outside the hotel. Pam must have worked her magic and conjured something up with the press and the agency, which represented Dean.

"I am going to take a warm bubble bath and then hit the hay. Good night guys. Don't forget we need to get up at seven in order to catch the ten o'clock flight."

"We'll pack right now," Cas said as he entered Dean's room.

"Good night, Gabe," Dean stated as he went to assist his lover in packing their clothes.

Later that night, after they fooled around for a while, Dean and Cas lied in bed. The actor's head rested on the bodyguard's chest. Castiel stroked Dean's short hair. The latter's eyes were closed and he was falling asleep. Before the Sandman claimed him, Dean whispered, "I love you, Castiel." Cas kissed the top of his head gently.

The following morning Dean and Castiel waited for Gabe outside of the hotel. The assistant was in charge of bringing their entire luggage down to the SUV, which the hotel had arranged to drive them to the airport. The driver stood talking to the two Americans by the sidewalk. He and Castiel were discussing yesterday's Inter vs. Milan match. The bodyguard remembered to check underneath the vehicle for explosives.

Dean discreetly slapped Castiel's firm derriere before he started his task. Cas saucily winked at him before disappearing beneath the SUV. He used the required tools for the explosives sweep and his heart ceased beating. A C-4 explosive was strapped in the middle of the vehicle. It was set to detonate in two minutes! Castiel yelled at everyone to evacuate the area. As he tried to escape from underneath the SUV, his jacket's sleeve got stuck. He tried not to panic.

His eyes scanned the area and he instantly saw Dean's boots next to the vehicle. "Damn it, Dean! I mean it; get your ass as far away from here as possible!"

"I am not leaving you alone!"

Castiel unzipped the damn jacket and removed himself from it. Forty five seconds were left for the explosive to go off. Dean pulled him from underneath the SUV. The two of them ran across the street and yelled for everyone to get down. Castiel instinctively covered Dean's body with his. The SUV exploded causing the entire block to tremble.

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again thanks a bunch for the reviews and subscriptions! :)**

To Dean the shaking pavement is probably what an earthquake would feel like. He had been fortunate all of his life to never live through one. His ears started ringing as soon as the explosive's loud blast occurred. After the ground ceased moving, the frantic actor opened his eyes. Castiel's body remained covering his. Dean could barely listen to a woman, who sat on the sidewalk a couple of feet from him screaming for help. Blood ran down her face. That would be an image, which would stay imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Once his hearing started returning to normal, Dean tried shrugging Cas from him. "Baby, you can let go now." In a matter of seconds, the street was filled with pandemonium as people ran away from the explosion like headless chickens. Sirens of approaching emergency vehicles and police approached the scene of the crime.

Dean shook Castiel once more. The bodyguard remained immobile. Dean started to panic even more. All of a sudden, he heard Gabriel's panic stricken voice. "Oh my God!"

"Gabe, can you get Cas off of me?"

His assistant remained silent. "Dude, what the fuck is going on?"

"Dean-o, I don't think it's the best idea to move him at the moment."

"Gabriel, don't play with me. What's wrong with him?" He was silenced as he felt warm liquid drip onto his back. "Noooo!"

"I am sorry Dean but Castiel has about a six inch wide piece of shrapnel stuck in his back. He is losing a lot of blood."

"Don't just stand there! Hail an ambulance!"

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He silently prayed to a God he did not believe in. "Please God; don't take him away from me. You removed my parents from my life, when I was just a kid. If you want me to start believing in you, then now it's the perfect time to perform a miracle. Please save Castiel's life. He is the most noble and brave man I know. I can't live without him." He started sobbing.

"The ambulance is here to take him to the nearest hospital, boss man." A minute later, Dean felt two paramedics remove Cas from him.

Gabriel assisted Dean in standing up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, he covered me before the SUV exploded." Dean observed as two young Italian men wheeled Castiel inside the ambulance. He had to be laid face down on a gurney. The smell of smoke and burned plastic was making Dean gag. "I need to go with him," he informed one of the paramedics. The young man nodded and gestured for him to enter.

"I'll take a taxi and follow you guys. He is going to pull through, Dean. We know he is a tough guy."

The door was closed and the ambulance sped off through the chaotic street. Gabriel could not believe tragedy had struck. For the last couple of days he had forgotten about Dean's psycho stalker. Things had been going fabulously for Dean and Castiel. It really was not fucking fair if Cas was taken from Dean, when the two of them had just gotten together.

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was wheeled into Ospedale Maggiore. Dean felt completely impotent as he saw more blood oozing from the shrapnel injury. He was going to enter the emergency room but was blocked by a middle aged nurse. "I have to be with my husband."

"I am sorry, signore but only staff is allowed in this area." She noticed the handsome American had been crying and took pity on him. "I promise to come and get you, when I hear something. Please sit down in the waiting area."

Gabriel soon joined Dean. He wrapped his arm across his employer's tense shoulders. Dean sobbed into the shorter man's shoulder. "I can't lose him, Gabe."

"You won't Dean-o; just have faith."

Two hours later, the nurse, who had spoken to Dean, approached them. Dean instantly rose and met her halfway in the waiting room. "How is he?"

"He regained consciousness for a few minutes and started complaining of chest pain. One of the ER doctors ordered for a chest x-ray to be done and it revealed he has a punctured lung."

"Why is this happening? He doesn't deserve to be suffering like this."

Gabriel patted Dean's shoulder. "He is not conscious now?"

The nurse continued. "He was given a sedative and administered local anesthesia in order for the piece of shrapnel to be removed. We were able to stop the bleeding." Her dark gaze landed on Dean. "There is something else."

Dean sat down. He really could not take any more bad news. "There is extensive internal bleeding. He will receive a blood transfusion before surgery and most likely afterwards. He is O+, which is the universal blood type."

"When will he go in for surgery?"

"He is being prepared as we speak." The nurse told them she would come and see them as soon as Castiel was placed into the IC unit after surgery.

"I think I am going to be sick," Dean muttered as he ran searching for the nearest bathroom. Gabriel was with him as he vomited the breakfast he had earlier that morning. His assistant helped him get up and offered him a piece of paper to wipe his mouth.

"Dean, he will make it. You know him better than me. When has he ever given up on anything? He is a stubborn son of a bitch."

"If he dies…it will be my fault. He was covering me…keeping me from harm, when the fucking shrapnel was projected on to him. I swear if I ever come face to face with the maniac, who did this, I will rip his throat out!"

"Hey, Dean-o, don't blame yourself. He would hate seeing you like this. You know he would never blame you for anything. Let's go get you some chamomile tea."

Eight hours had passed and the nurse still had not made her appearance in the waiting room. Dean incessantly paced the linoleum floor and Gabe had bitten all of his cuticles. The two men had discovered that the SUV driver was in a coma. Fortunately, there had been no casualties as a result of the C-4 explosive detonating. Castiel managed to save everyone's life in the area, where the explosion took place.

Half an hour later, the nurse finally emerged looking haggard. "Is the surgery over?" a frazzled Dean inquired.

"Yes, he has been transported to ICU."

"Can I see him?"

"Only for five minutes; visitors are not allowed. I will make an exception with you."

Dean held her hand. "Thank you"

She led him to the elevator and pressed number three. Dean's body was shaking. He was frightened to see his lover near death. The nurse escorted him into ICU, which currently had four patients, including Cas. Dean bit his lower lip as he approached Castiel's bed. It was the last one next to the white wall. He had never seen Castiel look so pale and fragile. He was on a ventilator.

Dean stood next to the unconscious man. He ran a hand through his tussled hair. "Baby, can you hear me? I know you can. Please come back to me. I can't make it without you." Dean cried again. He managed to compose himself. "I love you so much." He kissed Cas' forehead before leaving.

Dean and Gabriel returned briefly to the hotel to try to book a suite. Depending on the length of Castiel's recuperation, they would have to stay in Milan for an unknown period of time. Policemen surrounded the hotel, examining the charred remains of the SUV, which littered the entire block. It had been a hassle to be allowed inside the hotel, which was closed to the public. After they explained their dire situation to the hotel manager, the man gave them the address of a cozy pensione, which had a couple of vacancies.

Once they had secured a room with two full size beds in it; Gabriel asked Dean if they were safe strolling around Milan on their own. "Let's take a shower, eat something and then return to the hospital. At least there, Cookoo for Cocoa Puffs will not try anything since it's a public place."

"I hope you are right, Dean-o."

Dean slept in a sofa inside the ICU's waiting room. Gabriel tried to fall asleep on a plastic chair, which was uncomfortable as hell. When he was almost asleep, the short man felt someone shaking his shoulders. "Sweetheart, it's me, Sam…wake up."

Gabriel opened his tired eyes and quickly hugged his boyfriend. "I would have come earlier but shooting ran late tonight. How is Castiel?"

Sam sat on the chair and placed Gabriel gingerly on his lap. "It was horrible, babe. I was exiting the hotel's elevator, when the blast was heard and the entire place started shaking. For a moment I thought it was some sort of terrorist attack. Then when I ran outside and saw the SUV was in flames and pieces of it had flown all over the place."

"One of those metal pieces must have pierced Castiel's lung."

"Yeah and at first I became hysterical because I did not see neither Dean nor Cas. I thought perhaps they had perished in the explosion. When my eyes fell on them, I almost wept with joy. But when I got closer, I saw the shrapnel on Castiel's back and how it was bleeding profusely."

Sam felt Gabe shiver and held him close. He kissed the top of his head. "My laddie, you have suffered a traumatic experience. Why don't I take you to my place? It looks as if you really need a good night's sleep."

"I don't want to leave Dean by himself. Who knows and the killer is watching his every move?"

"You are right. I will stay the night with the two of you."

Gabriel kissed the tip of Sam's nose. "I don't know what I would do without you."

The following afternoon, the ventilator was removed from Cas. He was breathing on his own, which was a very good sign. No infection had set in after the surgery and transfusions. Later that evening he was transported to his own room. Dean was allowed to remain with him. A young red haired nurse rolled a cot in for him. She blushed after he thanked and hugged her.

Gabriel had decided to tell the hospital's head of security about Dean's case. The rotund man ordered one of the night guard's to keep sentry outside of Castiel's room. That way Gabe could leave with Sam and get a much deserved night's sleep.

Dean was reading one of Castiel's meditation books to the unconscious man. His right hand holding Cas' left one. He stopped reading. "Baby, will you just open those beautiful baby blues. I don't like seeing you like this. The longer you remain unconscious the worst things will be."

The actor threw the book on the floor and placed his weary head on the side of the hospital bed. His hand remained holding Castiel's. He cried his heart out. All of a sudden, Cas' hand held on to his. Dean swiftly stood. He smiled upon seeing Castiel's clear blue eyes gazing into his emerald ones.

"Welcome back, baby," Dean said as he gently embraced the man he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchas gracias for the reviews and subscriptions!**

For the next few hours a variety of different tests were performed on Castiel. His assigned physician stopped by and congratulated the bodyguard on a speedy recovery. Although he informed the two Americans, Cas was to remain in the hospital for an additional four days. He wanted to make sure he was well enough to continue his regular routine. Once the doctor exited the room, Castiel tried rising from the bed.

Dean rapidly stopped him by holding on to his shoulders and setting him down. "Babe, you heard the man. You still are weak and need to recover here, where you will get twenty four hour medical attention."

Cas held Dean's right hand. "Can't you see the killer is much closer to us? I can't shake this feeling that if I return to the scene of the crime, I will find crucial evidence."

Dean kissed Castiel's hand. "If you want to leave this place then I suggest you rest and stop freaking out. If you follow the doctor's instructions; he will discharge you within four days."

Castiel gritted his teeth. "As you wish"

All of a sudden, Gabriel entered the room followed by Sam, who carried a large cake box. "OMG! You lucky bastard, for a moment there we thought you were a goner." Gabriel placed the paper bag he held on a small table. He ruffled Cas' disarrayed dark locks and kissed his forehead.

Samuel smiled at the bodyguard revealing dimples in the process. He patted one of Cas's covered feet. "We are glad you are alright, mate."

"Thanks, Sam."

Dean had been eyeballing the cake box since the two men entered the hospital room. He turned to Gabriel. "Dude, is that cake?"

The shorter man wiggled his eyebrows. "Open it up, Sammy." The giant Scotsman did as told. Castiel cracked up and winced in pain.

Dean scurried to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I guess I should not laugh so hard because it bothers my injury. Don't worry I'm okay." He genuinely smiled at Dean. Dean sat on the side of the bed and held hands with the patient.

"Dude, why did you get Cas a penis shaped cake?"

"Come on, don't you get it?" When Dean and Cas shook their heads unanimously, he continued. "If you look closer you block head, you will see I had the pastry chef add balls to the dick."

"Is this a gay thing?" Dean inquired.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Sam chuckled. "Ugh, get it cuz Cas has big cojones. I have lost count on all the times he has saved your life, Dean-o." Castiel laughed once more. Dean actually giggled causing the other three men to gawk at him. He covered his mouth.

"This cake is a house specialty from where I had it made. It is a Kahlua chocolate cake with white chocolate mousse filling."

"Don't just stand there Gabe! Cut the damn thing and let's eat!"

Half an hour later, after each of the four friends had eaten two large slices of the scintillating cake, Gabriel and Sam took the remaining portion to the friendly and helpful staff. Dean had refused to leave Castiel's bed side.

Dean could not believe how swiftly the four days in which Castiel remained hospitalized flew by. He was extremely grateful for that, because his lover had acted like a complete spoiled baby. The bodyguard remained insisting to be discharged before the fourth day. When it came time for his meals, he complained about the food. On several occasions, Dean had been tempted to place Castiel over his lap and spank him.

Two policemen escorted the three of them to the new hotel they were going to stay at for the next three days. Gabe had already made the plane reservations for their return trip home. Sam did not accompany them since he had to film a scene that day. Once Dean made sure Castiel remained sleeping in their room, he went to Gabriel's room.

"Hey boss man, did the missus finally fall asleep?" Dean's assistant was painting the portrait he had started of Sam wearing the kilt. It was actually the Scotsman's actual height of 6'4. Gabe needed to climb on a small ladder to paint the upper portion.

"You've done an awesome job there, Gabe."

"Thanks, Dean-o. I plan on unveiling it next time he visits us in LA."

"I am really happy for you, man. You truly deserve happiness in your life. Sam seems like a cool dude. I actually like him."

Gabriel blushed. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. You, Pam and now Cas are the only family I've got. It's important to me that all of you like him. I don't plan on ever letting him go."

"Are you in love?"

Gabe nodded. "For the first time in my entire life"

Four hours later, Gabe left to have dinner with Sam. Dean and Cas had ordered room service and ate lobster ravioli, Caesar salad and cannolis for the evening meal. Dean noticed Castiel had been grouchy all evening.

"Babe, why are you pissed?"

Castiel drank the remainder of his water. "We've been here alone for over two hours and you have not tried anything."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to be blunt?"

Dean smirked. He knew damn well what was bugging Castiel but he wanted to hear him say it. "I guess so cuz I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm horny! Okay, happy now!" The bodyguard's cheeks had turned crimson.

"Come over here, babe."

"No, I don't want to. You are mocking me now." Castiel pouted.

He stood up and was going to head to his and Dean's bedroom. As he passed adjacent to Dean, the blond man grabbed one of his arms and placed the flabbergasted dark haired man on his lap. Castiel straddled the actor as he sat at the dining table. He bit his lower lip as Dean's hands held on to his hipbones causing their groins to deliciously grind against each another.

"Believe me, you are not the only one, who has missed this," Dean whispered against Castiel's flustered ear. He took his time tracing said ear with his tongue. Cas' fingers dug deeply into Dean's shoulders as he kissed and nibbled his neck. Dean removed Castiel's boxer briefs and did the same with his own briefs. They kissed passionately.

Dean changed their positions and while still holding on to Cas, he threw all the dinnerware to the floor. He lied on the table and Castiel straddled him. "This is my all-time favorite dessert," Cas murmured right before going down on his lover.

Two hours later, the satiated couple finally moved to the bedroom. If someone would have told Dean Winchester three months ago that he would be spooning in bed with a man he was in love with; he would have punched them in the face. He smirked as he trailed soft kisses down Cas' back. The actor even kissed the bandaged area and the barely visible scar from the Paris fire. Tears started forming in his forest green eyes. Castiel, who he believed to be asleep felt them fall on his skin. He rapidly turned to face Dean.

"Why are you crying?" He gently wiped a tear from Dean's beautiful face.

"I almost lost you, Cas. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone forever."

Castiel kissed the tip of his nose. "You did not lose me. I am right here." He held one of Dean's hands. "I am not going anywhere. I promise I will apprehend this monster and make him pay for all the pain he has caused us."

Dean chewed his lower lip and visibly relaxed. He placed his head over Castiel's chest. He would never grow tired of hearing his lover, no his husband's steady heartbeat. Cas wrapped his arms around him and the two men fell asleep in that position.

Meanwhile, Gabe and Sam had finished showering together. After making love for the third time that evening, the two lovers laid on the pull out bed in Sam's small room. Gabriel played with Samuel's long chocolate colored hair. "Sammy, what are your plans after you complete filming tomorrow?"

"My agent actually got me a commercial for an energy drink, which starts shooting next week. After that I was thinking about joining you in LA. That is if you will have me?"

"Are you kidding me? That's my dream come true, if you would come live with me in California. I promise to make you happy and you will not be home sick." Gabriel kissed him hard on the lips.

Sam smiled. "Home is wherever you are, my heart."

"Only you can get away with saying something so cheesy, Sammy."

The following morning, Castiel called Robert Singer to ask him for a huge favor. Two hours later the call came in from local Italian police notifying the bodyguard he could come to the local precinct and see the hotel video from the night before the explosion. Dean was adamant in coming with him. So Castiel did not have any choice. As they were leaving the hotel, Gabriel spotted them and also ended up going to the field trip to the police station.

Upon their arrival, the trio was escorted into a room, which had video equipment. A video specialist was present to help with the footage. Castiel had to convince the police sergeant in charge of the explosion investigation to allow Dean and Gabe to enter the video room with him. The Italian relented after hearing about the attempts against Dean's life.

For quite some time they viewed video footage from the hotel's main entrance and nothing caught anyone's attention. "Wait a minute, there had to have been cameras in the hotel's garage, am I right? The SUV was stationed there until the morning, when we were scheduled to depart. Can we see the video of the garage starting with six hours before the explosion?"

The sergeant motioned for the video geek to play the footage. Two hours had passed and nothing out of the ordinary transpired in the segments they watched. Gabe excused himself to get everyone some espresso. Lord knew they would need the caffeine.

Ten more minutes elapsed before something caught Castiel's attention. He instructed the expert to rewind the video about fifteen seconds. "Pause it right there!" The bodyguard's adrenaline was pumping as he rose from his seat. "Please zoom in as much as possible."

Dean tried to see what Cas had observed. All he saw was the SUV being zoomed in. All of a sudden, his eyes widened in shock as a tall figure clothed in black jeans, turtle neck and combat boots emerged rapidly/fluidly like a lethal panther from underneath the SUV. The camera captured the psycho killer! When the expert zoomed in more, the figure's face was in clear focus.

"What the fuck? It can't be; why would he want to kill me?"

Gabriel chose that precise moment to return with the coffee. He dropped the cups of espresso on the linoleum after his eyes landed on the monitor. His eyes got watery. "God please, no. Sammy?"

**Before all the Sam girls out there decide to form a lynch mob and go after me, go back to chapter eleven. There was a small clue given to the identity of the killer. Is it really Sam or someone else? I think poor Gabe needs a hug right now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Once more merci beaucoup for the reviews and alerts. xoxo**

The 5'8 tawny haired man fell on his knees. When Dean and Castiel approached him, they automatically felt his body shivering as his entire form was racked with violent sobs. "I don't understand. He is such a big teddy bear of a man. I can't believe he is a cold blooded killer."

Dean knelt adjacent to his friend and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders. Gabriel cried on Dean's chest. Castiel's heart broke at the sight he witnessed. He himself was in denial, as well. Something was not right about all of this. Why would Sam, who had been extremely meticulous so far, allow his face to appear on camera? To be more precise, why would he be negligent in allowing his façade to appear on the footage, which clearly illustrated he was the one, who had placed the explosive underneath the SUV? He massaged his temple. Castiel already felt the beginning of a migraine.

One of the Italian officers informed them he would pay a quick visit to Judge Palermo in order to obtain an arrest warrant for Samuel Maclachlan. The brawny officer of the law took with him the cd, which showcased all the evidence they needed for the warrant to be signed by the judge.

Dean gently rubbed Gabe's arm. "Let's return to the hotel, Champ. You need to calm down and take a nap or something."

Gabriel withdrew himself from Dean. He sniffled. Castiel rapidly handed him a handkerchief and glass of water. "I want to be here, when he is brought in."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gabriel. You are in shock and not thinking well. You and Dean can return to the hotel and I will remain here. There are a couple of questions I want the police officers to ask him."

Dean held his hand. "I don't want to leave you here, alone."

Castiel tenderly kissed his temple. "We are almost at the finish line in this nightmare. He will never hurt you again." Gabriel remained adamant in not leaving. Dean and Cas had no other option but to agree to his demand.

Four hours later, as Sam was having fake blood applied on his forehead by a make-up artist, two hurly Italian officers and a detective, who wore a black suit appeared next to them. "Good day, laddies. How can I be of service?" Samuel smiled at the trio, who sported serious demeanors.

"Samuel Maclachlan, I presume?" The detective inquired.

"Yes," Sam's skin crawled. The pixy looking make-up artist ceased applying the fake blood and stepped away from the men.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murders of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. If it were up to me, you will rot in prison for injuring all those innocent lives with that explosion."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "You are accusing me of planting the explosive? How could this be happening? I would never hurt anyone intentionally!" One of the beefy uniformed officers turned him around in order for his partner to handcuff the flabbergasted Scotsman.

"I swear I had nothing to do with what I am being accused of!"

"We have it all on video, figlio di puttana."

They escorted Sam to the back of a patrol car. He had to duck his head because the cop shoved him in hard. Upon hearing the words come out of the detective, Sam knew exactly, who was behind all of the attempts against Dean's life. As soon as he got to the police station, he would tell the interrogating officers the truth.

Twenty minutes later, he was brought into the station. His gaze instantly landed on Gabriel, whose vibrant honey eyes were red rimmed. His nose was red, also. Dean sat next to him, holding his hand. Castiel threw daggers at him with his cerulean eyes. Dean rose and headed towards him but Castiel held his waist. "So you are the sick/evil dick, who has been trying to kill me, huh?"

Sam shook his head and stared at Gabe. "I swear I am innocent, love. It wasn't me."

The officers dragged him into the interrogation room. "Yeah right, dumb ass! You were caught with your hands in the cookie jar!" Dean bellowed before the group disappeared inside the room.

Gabriel ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "I believe him, Dean-o. Something inside me is screaming that he is not guilty of any of this."

Castiel placed his hand on the assistant's shoulder. "We will see what comes out of the interrogation session."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait a minute; don't tell me you are having second thoughts about this, too. What more evidence do you guys want for fuck's sake?" Castiel and Gabriel remained silent. "I am glad the crazy mother fucker has been apprehended. Now I can sleep in peace at night not worrying whether he's going to stab or suffocate me in my sleep."

"I understand where you are coming from, Dean but this outcome is too easy. In all of his prior attempts, the killer was immaculate in not leaving any evidence. He knew there were cameras all over the hotel, specifically the parking garage. Why would he purposely allow himself to be videotaped at the scene of the crime? This all doesn't make sense."

"Did it ever occur to you Cas that maybe Sam became desperate and as a result did not give a shit about the damn cameras? He just wanted us to be blown to smithereens! You almost died, Cas. I will never forgive him for that. I hope he rots in fucking prison!"

Dean noticed Gabriel wince. "Sorry dude, but your boyfriend is a psychopath."

Gabe excused himself. He needed some fresh air. Castiel waited outside the interrogation room. He paced the floor for ten minutes, when one of the interrogating officers opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

"Come in, Signore Novak. We usually do not do this but the suspect denies legal representation because he insists he is innocent. He only asked for you."

Castiel's dark brows rose as he turned to look at Sam. "Castiel, I know we do not know each other well but please help me. All the answers will be provided by my Uncle Crowley, who lives in Glasgow, Scotland."

"What does your uncle have to do with all of this?" Castiel held on to the back of a metal chair.

"He kept many of my mother's personal possessions after she passed away."

"I am still confused."

"He has my birth certificate, as well as my brother's."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me, you have a twin brother?"

Samuel nodded. "Adam served in the Royal Navy and is an explosives expert."

"Please jot down Crowley's number and call him right away. He will be able to provide the evidence of Adam being my twin. Besides the birth certificate, there are our baptismal records, as well as family pictures."

One of the interrogating detectives stood up. "I will get in touch with the Scottish Royal Navy on the mean time." He left the room.

"I hope you are telling the truth, Sam, because Gabriel is a mess and I really want for the bastard, who has been trying to kill Dean to be captured and pay. Alright, I will call your uncle."

Samuel slightly smiled at Castiel. "I swear I am saying the truth. I would never hurt my Gabriel."

Meanwhile, Adam Maclachlan rinsed the bright golden blond dye from his recently shaved head. He smirked as he ran inventory on his new look. His hair was no longer brown since he had shaved it earlier this morning. His hazel eyes were now blue due to contact lenses. He had grown a goatee, which he had dyed blond, as well. He no longer resembled his identical twin, Samuel.

"Not bad at all, Maclachlan. You are a bloody genius, mate." He laughed. His plan was coming along famously. Poor Samuel was taking the heat instead of him. By the time the police were on his tail, he would be in the States. He had purchased a plane ticket to Los Angeles under a false identity. Adam knew how to create false immigration documents. Inside a duffel bag, lay his newly created British Passport. He had breakfast in a cozy café in the airport as he waited for the announcement to board his flight.

Forty five minutes later, the Scotsman sat in the tail end of the airplane staring out into the runway as it ascended into the bright blue sky. "Real soon, Dean Winchester, I will finish my quest in killing you. I don't care if I have to kill your lover the bodyguard in the process. Perhaps, I will plan in getting rid of the two of you in a romantic setting." Adam smiled evilly as he stared outside the plane's window.

**Cat'sClaw39 receives a porcelain Chibi Destiel figurine for figuring out the real killer's identity. Good job!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hugs and kisses for all of the sweet peeps, who reviewed the last chapter. Also, thanks for the alerts! **

Sam was escorted to a holding cell, while the police contacted the Scottish Royal Navy and Castiel called his Uncle Crowley. Dean and Gabriel had gone two a small café two blocks away from the police station. The actor ordered chamomile tea for his assistant, who remained skittish since they discovered Samuel for the psycho killer he was. "Drink the tea while it's still hot, dude." Dean bit his lower lip. How could they never pick up on any hints, when Sam hung out with them? He had to give the Sasquatch credit for his excellent acting skills.

All of a sudden, Dean was taken away from his woolgathering session by Castiel, who sat in a vacant mahogany chair in their table. He was about to open his mouth, when a tall and lanky waiter approached them and asked him for his order. Castiel rolled his cerulean eyes before ordering a cappuccino. Once the server headed to the counter, the bodyguard covered one of Gabe's shaking hands and smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling at me, Cas? No offense, but you are giving me the willies."

"I might have great news."

Dean fidgeted in his seat. "OK, we are all ears, babe, spill it out already."

"Sam claims to have a twin brother."

"What the fuck?" Dean exclaimed, earning a couple of stares from the surrounding café patrons. A silver haired woman in her seventies shushed him.

"Excuse me, signora" Dean smiled at her causing the older woman to blush.

The waiter brought Castiel his cappuccino. "Adam is actually his identical twin?" Gabriel asked grinning for the first time that day.

"Yes, has he ever spoken to you about him?" Castiel inquired.

"He only told me he had a brother named Adam, who he was attached at the hip with all of their childhood but he became distant in early adolescence. When Sam confessed to him he was gay, Adam stopped talking to him."

"Did he mention if Adam was in the military?"

Gabriel's light amber eyes widened. "Yes! He was a hotshot in the Royal Navy."

"Then he did tell us the truth. The detective in charge of the case is contacting the Royal Navy as we speak. If he can prove that Adam Maclachlan served with them and his Uncle Crowley comes through for him; his charges will be dropped and he will be released."

Gabriel flew out of his seat and embraced Cas wholeheartedly. He kissed the bodyguard on the lips. "Thanks, Cas! This is the best news I have ever received. I knew my Sammy was innocent."

Dean remained dumbfounded throughout the entire conversation. Castiel turned to him. "Are you alright, Dean? You are white as a ghost."

The actor swallowed nervously. "If Sam is not the guilty party then that means his twisted/evil twin is the culprit and who knows where the bastard is right this moment."

Castiel cupped his chiseled cheek. "Hey, I am here, remember? I will not allow that psychopath to harm a hair on your head."

Dean's hand covered Castiel's. "I know babe but now I will have to continue sleeping with one eye open. I don't worry about myself but you as well."

"So what do we do now? Gabriel asked.

"We wait for Crowley to deliver the documents and proof needed to exonerate Sam. The military information will be obtained much quicker." Castiel informed the two men as he finally sipped the delicious cappuccino.

That night the trio returned to the hotel. Dean and Castiel shared a warm shower before hitting the sack. They dried off, donned underwear and brushed their teeth. The lovers kissed passionately for a while. Then Dean opened the bathroom door as Castiel turned the light off. The duo was surprised to find Gabriel lying in the middle of their king size bed.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Do you guys mind?"

Dean and Cas shared a glance. How could they say no to the guy, who reminded them of a three year old scared of sleeping alone in his room because he believed a monster dwelled in his closet?

"No problem, Gabriel, we understand." Castiel said as he headed to the right side of the mattress. It was obvious Gabe was not moving from the middle section of the cozy bed. Dean had no other option but to lay down on the left side.

Once the three men were settled in comfortably in the warm cocoon provided by a comforter, Gabriel kissed Dean and then Castiel on the forehead. "Goodnight, mom and dad"

Castiel chuckled. "Good night, John Boy"

Dean grinded his teeth because he was being cock blocked by his assistant. He wanted to make love with Castiel this evening but he could kiss any sexy time sayonara. The actor reprimanded himself for not having his own way with Cas in the shower. "Aren't you going to bid us good night, Dean-o?" Gabriel grinned mischievously.

Castiel was trying to hold his laughter inside. "Yeah whatever dude…and one more thing…I better be the dad." Cas could no longer contain himself and started cracking up. Dean mumbled something the other two men could not decipher and gave his back to Gabriel.

The wake up alarm went off at nine am. Dean was the first one to unwillingly wake up. He stretched his arms while he yawned quite loudly. He turned around and could not believe his eyes. Gabriel was spooning Castiel. That should be him after a hot and heavy sex marathon with his partner. He shook Gabriel a bit rough. "Dude, get the hell up! Order us breakfast so we can head to the police station."

Gabe opened one amber eye. "I don't want to get up…too comfortable." The short man had the audacity to hold on tighter to Castiel's waist. The dark haired man finally woke up. Foreign arms were wrapped around his torso. He swiftly removed them. Dean was already in the process of yanking his lazy assistant from the bed.

"Hey, don't cause me any bodily harm. It's not my fault your hubby is so damn cuddly. You guys know my heart has been stolen by a Scottish Sasquatch." He rocketed out of the bed in his X-Large Britney Spears shirt. Dean cringed imagining that was the only thing Gabe wore at the moment. "I'll take a quick shower and go downstairs to get us breakfast. I can't wait to be in my Sammy's arms.

Castiel remained in bed. Dean observed his lean muscled torso and sexy bed head. "Don't you dare leave that bed, mister?" He hopped on the bed and spooned the bodyguard. Dean rained kisses all over Castiel's neck and back. "How do you feel today, babe?" The blond asked referring to Cas' wound.

"Much better now with your TLC" Castiel turned to look at Dean. They stared at each other for a while. That was something the two of them would never tire of; gazing into each other's eyes for long periods of time. Castiel ran his thumb across Dean's lower lip. He brought the digit inside the warm cavern of his mouth, where he took his time sucking it. Cas peppered kisses all over Dean's face. "Have I ever told you how much I love your freckles?" The bodyguard went on to kiss all of them.

Dean giggled. "Before meeting you I never giggled and took part of so many chick flick moments, Castiel Novak…and I would never change it for anything."

The two of them heard when Gabriel vacated the suite. Castiel and Dean smirked simultaneously. They kissed hard on the mouth and removed their boxer briefs. Their hands trailed down their heated flesh until they hit the right spot. The lovers made out as they jerked each other off. A few minutes later the two of them screamed each other's names as they came on their hands and toned abdomens. "Let's hurry and shower before Gabriel returns." Castiel suggested.

"I have an idea of something fun we can do in the shower to make up for Gabe's successful cock block attempt last night." Dean winked at Castiel. He started running into the bathroom. "Last one in has to give the loser a blow job!"

The three Americans arrived at the police station at ten thirty in the morning. The detective in charge of the case motioned for the three of them to enter his office. When he closed the door, Gabriel inquired about Sam. "He remains in the holding cell. The Scottish Royal Navy has been very helpful in assisting us with the case."

Gabriel could not hold himself any longer. "Don't keep us in suspense, detective. What did they have to say?"

The law enforcement official handed Castiel a manila folder. "Please sit down" He gestured for the Americans to take their seats. The bodyguard opened it and the first thing he noticed was a picture of Adam in uniform. He passed it to Dean and Gabriel. "Motherfucker is an exact replica of his brother."

"As you can see his discharge papers from the navy are there, as well."

Castiel swiftly observed the type of discharge Adam had from the military. "It states here he was dishonorably discharged from the navy. Did they give you the reason why?"

"Signore Maclachlan was court martialed for beating a soldier, whom he suspected of being homosexual. The man was in a coma for two weeks as a result of the beating. He was dishonorably discharged and in the process lost all of his veteran benefits. Maclachlan served a year in military prison. He was transferred to a mental hospital for psychiatric treatment because he did not pass the evaluations provided by the military psychologists. He managed to escape and the rest is history."

"Great this makes me feel a lot better," Dean murmured.

A knock was heard on the door. The detective bid the person entrance. A uniformed female officer informed him Crowley Maclachlan had arrived. "That is great news; please escort him to the interrogation room."

Gabriel clapped and stood up. "Pretty soon Sammy will be a free man!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I must speak with Mr. Maclachlan. Hopefully, this will be done in a short amount of time."

Crowley Maclachlan rose to his height of 5'8, when the detective entered the interrogation room. The Scotsman wore a dark tailored suit and stubble covered his face, which at the moment sported a scowl. "I am here to get my nephew out of this mess but need to return to Edinburgh immediately. My tailor business can't run without me. Those lazy buggers of my employees most likely closed the shop and are at the local pub as we speak. Time is wasting, detective and I am losing money. So let's get the show on the road."

"Have a seat, Mr. Maclachlan. Did you bring the documents we asked for?"

Crowley rolled his light brown eyes. The detective could not help himself in comparing the Scotsman to a well-dressed toad. Uncle Crowley retrieved a picture album and a faded manila envelope, which smelled like mothballs. "Here you go lad; Adam's and Samuel's birth and baptism certificates. I also brought my late sister's family album." Crowley's eyes became watery. Ellen had always been his favorite sister. When she lost her courageous battle to breast cancer, he lost a part of himself. He promised to keep an eye on her boys, when she was at her deathbed and look at the shitty job he had done. Sam had turned out to be a great man but Adam was a completely different story. Ever since Ellen became ill, the boy became bitter and lashed out at the world.

The Italian detective perused the family album first and observed a plethora of pictures of the Maclachlan twins starting from their infancy to their early adolescence. He moved on to the baptismal record, which illustrated the two infants were baptized on the same day. When his eyes landed on the boys' birth certificates something caught his attention ASAP.

"Will you excuse me a moment, Mr. Crowley?"

"Of course, detective"

The detective entered his office and motioned for Dean and Castiel to accompany him. "What happened?" Dean asked.

He opened the interrogation room's door for them. He introduced the Americans to Crowley. The men cordially exchanged handshakes. "You have to see the twins' birth certificates." He handed Adam's to Castiel and Sam's to Dean.

Castiel's throat became dry. He turned to watch Dean's reaction. The actor's emerald eyes landed on the place of birth-Lawrence, Kansas and mother and father's names: Mary Campbell and John Winchester. He was having difficulty breathing. A minute later he placed the certificate on the old wooden table. "This can't be…Adam and Sam are my brothers?"

**Who saw the season seven premiere? Was Misha fraking awesome or what? IMO that is his best performance so far on SPN. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. I am afraid nothing major occurs in this chapter but I needed to clear my mind from the abysmal ending TPTB gave Castiel on Friday's episode. I hope Misha returns later in the season because if that is the last time Castiel is seen, it was a shitty send off. OK I vented and feel better.**

Cas instantly noticed his lover's pale demeanor and sweaty brow. Dean's fingernails ground into his own jean clad thighs. "The Sasquatch and the psycho killer are my siblings? Please tell me I am in the middle of a never ending nightmare. "

The bodyguard placed a comforting hand over the blond man's slumped right shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dean. Look at the bright side; you have discovered Sam is your brother. You have always wanted a family. Now is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Samuel better and try to make a connection."

The detective's cell phone rang. He swiftly answered and according to the serious look on his face, he was receiving pertinent information. Three minutes later he ended the call. He turned to the three men, present in the interrogation room. "After Mr. Maclachlan revealed he had a twin, I sent four of my best officers to all the rundown pensiones in Milan in search of Adam. They took a picture of Samuel to ask the establishments' staff if they had seen him."

"Did they?" Castiel asked as he got up from the uncomfortable chair.

The detective nodded. "Two of my men found out he stayed at La Pensione Santa Lucia. Fortunately, he had vacated his room without checking out and the cleaning lady had not tidied it up. The officers discovered a used box of hair dye and discarded case of colored contact lenses."

"So he must have travelled abroad under a new identity. You do not need further evidence needed to release Samuel."

"You are correct, Mr. Novak. I will start his release paperwork immediately. Excuse me, gentlemen."

Once the detective was out, Dean stood up and hugged Castiel fervently. He whispered in his ear, "Thank you for being with me through this entire ordeal." Dean kissed the shorter man's shoulder before releasing him. "I am not going anywhere, babe."

Crowley chuckled. "I am glad Sammy has a brother, who will not condemn him for his lifestyle. He was devastated after Adam tossed him aside."

"I would never do that to family and I would not try to kill my own flesh and blood!" Dean glared at the cocky Scotsman. "Now the number one question is, why the fuck does Adam have a major hard on in wanting to kill me?"

"Could it be that he discovered the birth certificates and envies the life you have? Maybe he hates you because your birth parents did not give you away? Who knows what the hell goes on in a psychopath's mind?" Castiel said as be pinched the bridge of his nose.

The trio exited the interrogation room. Gabriel ran up to them. "I've been told my Sammy will be released soon! What the hell happened?"

Dean and Castiel exchanged identical looks of concern. "We'll talk about it, when we return to the hotel, Gabe."

Half an hour later, an unkempt looking Sam was escorted by the head detective to the precinct's information booth. Gabriel ran towards him and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. He kissed him hard on the mouth as his arms encircled his neck. "Sammy, I knew you were innocent!"

Sam smiled for the first time since he had been arrested. "Thanks for not giving up on me, my heart." Gabe still remained wrapped around him resembling a chimp hanging from a tree. Sam's hazel eyes landed on his Uncle Crowley, who stood beside the information booth with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Thank you so much, Uncle. I would still be in that stinking cell if it weren't for you."

Crowley smirked and walked over to his tall nephew. He patted his cheek playfully. "You know I would do anything for you, Sammy boy. You have always been like the son I never had."

Sam introduced his uncle to his lover. Gabriel finally jumped away from him and fervently hugged Crowley. "Thanks for returning my Sammy to me."

"Why don't you join us for dinner this evening, Crowley? We can all get to know each other better," Gabe suggested.

"Sorry, laddie but I have to return to Edinburgh as soon as possible. I can't leave the shop unattended."

Sam embraced his uncle. Crowley tapped his upper back. "I am glad I was able to help, my boy. Now don't be a stranger and bring your boyfriend to Scotland. If I am in a good mood, I might tailor a suit for the lad for free."

The Sasquatch chuckled. "Thanks again and I love you." He wiped a tear from the corner of one eye.

"Love you, too, Sammy boy. I hope Adam is apprehended before he causes anymore harm. My poor sister must be rolling in her grave." He turned and said good-bye to the three other men.

Castiel shoved Dean gently and gestured over at Sam. Dean rubbed his neck nervously. "Dudes, let's get back to the hotel. Sam, I bet you want to take a hot shower and eat a hearty meal."

"You're right about that, mate."

Castiel added, "After we all have dinner then we can talk. There is important information we need to share with the two of you."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Gabe asked.

"All in good time," Dean stated as he opened the main door for them.

Later that afternoon, Sam entered the bathroom, which was attached to Gabriel's bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised to see Gabriel inside the Roman tub, which was filled almost to the brim with warm water scented with lavender bath salt. Scented candles surrounded the tub and the best of Al Green played from Gabe's IPod. Sam deliberately took his time in removing his clothes. He loved to see Gabriel squirm.

"Hurry the hell up before I drag you in with clothes and all!"

Samuel strode to the tub wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs. Gabriel licked his lips appreciatively as his amber eyes raked across the Scottish Adonis' chiseled physique. Sam and his ramrod erection stood right in front of him. Gabriel lowered the underwear. His mouth trailed kisses down Sam's hardboard abs until it reached the tip of the engorged/red cock. His tongue laved the pre-cum before he took all of Sam in. The Scotsman moaned as his hands dug deep into the shorter man's shoulders. In no time he came within Sam's mouth. Gabe held his hands to assist him in finally entering the Roman tub.

Water cascaded down the marble tub onto the floor due to Sam's impressive height. The two maneuvered themselves into a somewhat comfortable position. Sam reclined against the tub and Gabriel sat in between his thighs. Samuel enveloped one of his gigantic hands around Gabriel's phallus. He kissed his lover's neck as he jerked him off. After he brought Gabe to climax, Samuel whispered in his ear, "I love you, Gabriel."

Gabe sighed contentedly. "Ditto, babe"

An hour later after the two of them made love in bed and took a shower. Gabriel led a blindfolded Sam into their room. "I hope you like the surprise." He removed the silk handkerchief from his boyfriend's eyes. Sam gasped.

"I don't know what to say, my heart." He touched the painting Gabe had done of him in a kilt. "It looks so life like."

"Does that mean you like it? I even got Dean to help me paint the sky since he did not want me to fall from the ladder."

Sam held his hand. "No one has ever done anything so special for me, ever. Thank you"

Meanwhile, in the suite's other bedroom, Dean's pulse was starting to beat back to its normal pace. Perspiration covered every minute inch of his muscular body. Castiel licked some of the sweat from his lover's torso. Dean's cock was still buried within him. "Shit, babe; I think we fucked on top of every piece of furniture in the bedroom." Dean laughed as the two of them gazed at a broken lamp and vase.

He licked Castiel's nipples. The bodyguard's limbs felt like gelatin. He landed languidly over Dean's body. He traced circles all over Dean's chest. "I think we should shower before dinner."

"Why can't we stay in bed the remainder of the night?" Dean pouted.

Castiel kissed him hard on the lips. "Because you have tell Sam he is your brother." He was the first to get out of bed. Cas playfully slapped one of Dean's hard butt cheeks. The actor leapt out of bed and scurried after him.

Dean and Cas acted normal during dinner, which consisted of chicken ravioli, Caesar salad, red wine and tiramisu. They even gave kudos to Gabriel for his portrait of Sam. Castiel whispered in Dean's ear he wouldn't mind role playing with the two of them donning kilts.

Gabe suggested they play Dominos before going to bed. Dean cleared his throat. "Before we start playing, there is something I need to tell the two of you."

"Go on, Dean-o; don't leave us in the dark."

Castiel held on to Dean's hand. The blond man retrieved a copy of each of the twin's birth certificates and handed them to Sam and Gabe. He gave them time to register the information. Gabriel's mouth gaped open and Sam frowned making him resemble a Cro-Magnon man. "This can't be?" His hazel eyes landed on Dean. "You are our brother?"

Dean nodded. Gabriel flew out of his chair almost causing it to fall in the process. He hugged Dean and kissed his cheek. "Now, we truly are family!"

"Adam must have discovered this information a while back. Perhaps that is why he started distancing himself from the family. He probably found our birth certificates and kept the news to himself."

"Are you alright, Sam?" Dean asked. He knew the poor guy felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks.

"Yes, I am ok. I'm so sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry our brother is trying to kill you. Although, I have no bloody idea why."

"Hey, man. You have nothing to do with his psychopathic ways. I want you to know that I want to get to know you and want you to be a part of my life." He was astounded to feel tears forming in his eyes. Cas was right. He had always wanted a family. In his own deviant/evil ways, Adam had given Dean a family. Yeah, he already had Gabe and Pam but if it weren't for him needing the services of a bodyguard; Dean would never had met the love of his life. Now, he even met his own brother. He had to admit Sam was a cool dude.

Sam rose to his gigantic height. "Can I hug you, brother?"

"Come here, Gigantor" The two newly discovered siblings shared a long warm embrace. Gabriel soon joined them and motioned for Cas to partake as well. The quartet laughed soon after. "OK, enough of the chick flick moment. I feel as if I am trapped in the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants or something."

"Dean, I am not even going to ask how you know the name of that movie." Cas stated in a teasing manner.

Dean clapped his hands. "Let's play Dominoes and Sammy; you are going to get your ass handed to you in a silver platter."

"Don't call me Sammy"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Adam was staying at a flea bag motel in Los Angeles. He was waiting for Dean and his posse to return to the States. Most likely this would be the first city they would stay at. Adam cursed the day Castiel Novak was born. If that crafty bastard had not accepted the job as a bodyguard, he was sure Dean Winchester would be six feet under now. Regardless, he will get rid of the two of them soon. Adam turned on the ancient TV set and maniacally cackled as the first thing to appear on the screen was an old interview Dean had given to a show called, Access Hollywood. He fetched his silencer from a duffel bag and shot the screen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those of you, who put this story in their alerts and to the following marshmallow peeps for reviewing: LeighAnnWallace (I created a new nickname for Adam courtesy of you; so thanks for the idea), RogueFanGirl, Tmmdeathwishraven, SupremeDramon, Firgodes7, CoolBeana, KissACazador and Doitsujin. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Castiel and Gabriel simultaneously rolled their eyes and sighed as they saw their significant others play Rock-Paper-Scissors for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. The quartet had finally been able to leave Milan, after Cas' former boss, Mr. Singer convinced the Italian authorities that the small group would be under tight knit security until Adam was apprehended. During the trip home, which felt as if Castiel and Gabriel had been stuck in Purgatory, the newly found siblings talked non-stop about their childhood. Samuel wasted no time in asking Dean about his birth parents. The younger sibling by four years answered as much as he could. His parents had perished in a car wreck, when he was four years old; so he really did not have a trunkful of memories to begin with.

At first Gabe and Cas thought it was adorable how the brothers were bonding but it was short lived, when Dean proposed a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see, who would go drain the dragon first. Sam won by claiming scissors to Dean's paper; after that initial game, two dormant monsters were brought to life. Castiel, who wasn't much of a drinker, asked the red haired flight attendant if she could bring him and Gabriel a couple of vodka tonics.

Dean's beloved Impala waited for them at the LAX garage. He kissed her hood as he caressed the smooth black surface. "It's great to be home, baby."

"Should we leave the two of you alone?" Sam asked as the other two men chuckled.

"The Impala is the love of Dean's life," Gabriel answered. "No offense, Cas."

"I know I am the center of a twisted love triangle. I guess I have to learn how to share," the dark haired man added with a dramatic sigh. His eyes scanned the entire perimeter. He had a terrible feeling Adam was lurking in the shadows ready to strike at them at any moment. The skin in his arms prickled.

Dean pulled Cas towards him by pulling the waistband of his blue jeans. He kissed him hard on the mouth and whispered, "You are my number one everything; just don't tell the Impala." His lover winked at Cas before opening the passenger door for him.

Half an hour later the quartet arrived at Chez Winchester. Dean caught Sam's arm for a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds. "Dude, this is your home now. So stay as long as you want. I know it must be hard for you leaving Europe behind…and all that shit."

Samuel laughed heartily. "Thanks, laddie" He placed one of his gargantuan hands over his shorter brother's right shoulder. "I will do all I can in helping Castiel and the authorities apprehend my twin." His Adam's apple bobbed nervously and his eyes became watery.

Dean sincerely hurt for the poor bastard. Oops! He should never associate that word with Sam. He could not fathom what a difficult time his older brother was experiencing. Adam was his twin and according to the pictures Crowley took to the police station, the two rug rats had been inseparable during their entire childhood. Dean shocked himself by enveloping the Sasquatch in a warm embrace. "We've got each other now, dude, and never forget that."

Samuel broke the hug and playfully ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Let me go help Gabriel unpack."

Castiel had witnessed the tender moment from the kitchen. He joined his lover in the hallway. Cas kissed his cheek. "You are one of a kind, Dean Winchester."

"I am pretty awesome." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and shoved Cas gently against the wall. He licked Castiel's neck pulse point slowly. The bodyguard almost came, when he felt Dean's hot and humid breath run across his instantly flushed skin. All of a sudden, his cell phone vibrated signaling a text message had come in. He moaned for Dean to give him a second.

"Ignore it, baby. I need you right now. Whoever it is, they can fucking wait." Dean continued gently biting his lover's neck.

"Dean, it can be Mr. Singer about the additional security we are going to need until the Wack-a-Doodle is apprehended."

The actor sighed and leaned against the wall with a huge tent in the front of his jeans. Castiel noticed it and one of his dark eyebrows arched. He smirked upon reading the text. He quickly replied. "Who the fuck was it?"

"Michael is in town and wants to meet at Dillon's for a few drinks."

Dean visibly tensed. He ground his teeth and his fisted his hands at his sides. He still did not feel comfortable with the notion of Castiel and the cocky actor remaining friends. "I bet he would love getting you drunk and having his way with you."

Castiel chuckled. His hands were going to cup Dean's face but the taller man swatted them away. "Dean, did you just pout?"

"Great! Now he has you mocking me. You know what! Go and have a jolly old time with good old Michael. Don't expect me to be waiting with arms wide open when you return."

Castiel grabbed his left wrist to prevent him from leaving. "Listen carefully, you sill man. Michael wants to treat all of us to dinner and a couple of games of darts. He wants to personally congratulate us on our marriage."

Dean's face turned crimson. Castiel continued, "He had seen the YouTube clip of when I practically attacked Bela at the restaurant."

"Sorry"

"Dean, you are the only person I want to be with. Michael is just a friend and will never be nothing more." He held Dean's face and kissed him softly on the mouth. "You can be a stubborn son of a bitch."

The quartet arrived at Dillon's Bar & Grill located in Hollywood Boulevard. Dean admitted to himself Fassbender picked a good place to hang out at. The waitresses donned tight white polo shirts and short plaid skirts. Just cuz he was in a monogamous relationship with Cas didn't mean his eyes could not appreciate nature's gifts.

Gabriel was the first to spot the German born actor flirting with a busty blond waitress. "There he is at the corner booth." The four men headed towards him. He stood up and shook hands with all of them. He left the newlyweds for last and gave the two of them a bear hug. "Congratulations, you two! I am so happy you finally got your shit together." He slapped Dean's back. "What are we waiting for, mates? Let's celebrate!" The sexy blond remained at their side. She couldn't believe she was in the presence of two hot and coming actors. The poor thing was about to spontaneously combust.

Michael returned his attention to her. "Sweetheart, why don't you get us a pitcher of Guinness and one of Fat Tire, and two Dillon's appetizers platters?" He winked at the waitress, who told the five men her name was Shania.

Dean actually started warming up to Fassbender after the small group talked over drinks and appetizers for an hour. Maybe it could be that he was already slightly buzzed due to the Fat Tire. That shit was pretty decent beer. He looked over at his brother, who was feeding Gabriel a fried calamari. The short man licked his lips in order to place a chaste peck on the Sasquatch's mouth. "I love you, Sammy." Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's torso. "I love you, too, my heart."

The manner in which the two lovers stared at each other as if they were the only two occupants in the pub was vomit inducing. Dean swallowed hard. Shit! Who was he fucking kidding? He was seething with jealousy over what Sam and Gabe had. Dean recalled telling Castiel he loved him but the bodyguard never reciprocated those three words verbally.

Dean scowled as he turned to Cas, who was talking animatedly to Fassbender about British football. Was Castiel even in love with him? Why couldn't he say those three little words to him? Dean ran his hands across his face. Cas leaned into him. "Are you ok?" Dean placed his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, babe"

"Let's go play pool? I was named the best billiards player in Ireland," Michael teased Dean.

"You're on, Fassbender!"

The five men all played at first but then the showdown was between Dean and Michael. It was a close one but the American won in the end. "Game well played, mate." Michael offered Dean his hand and the blond man shook it. "You too, man."

Sam suggested a game of darts. Dean and Gabriel declined and headed back to their booth. The waitress had already placed a pitcher of Fat Tire, when they returned. Gabriel served the two of them. After chugging down the entire content of his mug, Dean wiped his mouth with the table cloth. "Classy, Dean-o"

"Shut up, Gabriel." Dean gazed over to the trio playing darts. Sam hit the board's bullseye. Gabe applauded for his man. Samuel blushed. Dean glared at Gabriel.

"Geez, what has gotten your briefs in a bunch?"

Dean continued glaring at Castiel. "Please don't tell me you are still threatened by Fassbender? He and Cas are only friends. Get over it!"

"It's not that…Cas still hasn't told me the three words. I don't know what the fuck he is waiting for!"

Gabriel's mouth gaped open. "He's probably the type that shows his love through his actions and not verbally. Give him time, Dean-o. Wow, actors are so insecure. Thank God Sammy is going to change his career choice."

"Really?"

"Yep, the darling was fired from the miniscule role he had in the Bond film and he confessed acting is not his thing. I called Pamela, when we got to LA and she says she might help him get a modeling gig."

"Good for him; at least the two of you aren't afraid to admit your true feelings to each other." He filled his mug again and gulped the beer down.

"Whoa, Dean-o! Take it easy with the beer, big guy." In typical Dean Winchester fashion, the actor scowled at him and continued emptying out the pitcher. All of a sudden, it was Cas' turn to throw a dart and it almost landed on the wall. The people around them heckled him. Castiel smirked trying to hide his embarrassment.

Michael handed him the dart and stood behind him. Although there was a bit of a distance between both of their bodies; it looked like the opposite from where Dean was. He saw red, when he watched Fassbender stand body to body behind Castiel. Michael placed his hand over Cas' right one before he threw it. This time it landed approximately an inch and a half from the center of the board.

"There you go, mate! After a couple of tries, you will give Samuel and me a run for our money."

"Thanks, Michael"

Dean approached them and yanked Castiel away from the European thespian. "Now I know why you never told me you loved me; cuz you don't!"

Castiel gasped in shock and all of the pub dwellers stopped what they were doing to witness the scene unfolding in front of them. "Let's not cause a scene, Dean. We'll talk about it, when we get home."

"No! I am tired of being the one, who is emotionally invested in this relationship." A furious Dean turned to Michael, pointing a finger at the flabbergasted actor. "And you! Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do. Finagle your way into Cas' good graces and seduce him. Then he will leave me."

Sam held his brother's elbow. "Come on laddie, you have had too much to drink."

Dean shoved his brother aside. "Hey Dean-o, watch it!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gabe! Castiel, why didn't you tell Fassbender to not stand so close to you while you played, huh? He was practically fucking you in front of everyone!"

Gasps were heard throughout the pub. The manager appeared with a security guard. "Dean, what has gotten into you?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of watching you becoming a bitch in heat whenever Fasswanker is around!"

Castiel surprised everyone by punching Dean in the jaw. The blond man saw blue jays flying in front of his eyes. Sam was going to hold his arm, when Dean punched Castiel on the nose. Blood ran down his nostrils. The bodyguard was going to leap on Dean but Michael held him by the arms. The beefy security guard caught Dean, who was already in a fighting stance and escorted him outside. An embarrassed Gabe and Sam followed them at a discreet distance.

"Be thankful, I did not press any charges," the pub manager told the two of them. Gabriel was able to fish out the Impala's keys from within Dean's black jeans. "If he thinks I am going to crawl back in there and ask for forgiveness, he is fucking wrong. Now he can spend the night with Fasswanker! They can live happily ever after."

"OK, brother let's get you home. You are in dire need of a cold shower and a kettle of hot black coffee." Sam helped his baby brother sit in the Impala's backseat and buckled him in. Gabriel drove while the Sasquatch sat in the back of the car with Dean.

Castiel sat at the booth running a frantic hand through his disheveled hair. "I shouldn't have hit him. It's just I have never seen him being such a giant ass while under the influence of alcohol. The night I met him, he was acting like a douche but nothing like tonight."

Shania brought the devastated man a cup of steaming coffee and napkins for his nose. Michael patted his shoulder from across the table. "Drink the coffee, it will help." The waitress remained standing adjacent to the booth. "Can you please bring us the check, sweetheart?"

"I don't like to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but will in this situation. You've never told Dean you love him?"

Castiel stopped blowing at the scolding coffee. "I've been through a lot of stuff in my life, which has somewhat made it difficult for me to say those simple three words to anyone."

"I know you love Dean immensely. Perhaps you should make an exception this time. If not you will lose him."

"He can be so stupid and stubborn. In how many different ways have I not shown I adore him and would die for him?"

"Listen, mate. You guys have something special, I would kill to have. Don't blow it."

"I can't face him yet. Do you mind hanging with me for a while?"

"Until Shania's shift ends at two am. We already made plans."

Castiel smiled. "I think Dean should cool down by then."

"I am going to order us an apple cobbler. I'll be right back." Cas observed Michael put in the order with Shania, who placed her hand on the actor's chest. At lease someone was going to get lucky tonight, Cas thought.

Meanwhile, Pam was shaking her moneymaker at Avalon's dance floor with a couple of girlfriends. She had been severely stressed out the last couple of months and needed a night to unwind. The sultry agent was also horny, as hell. She had not had sex for three months. Pam had broken her own record of going without any and she was tired as hell of using the Pocket Rocket. She would not leave Avalon tonight without a boy toy by her side. She donned a black/tight/short Armani dress and six inch Manolo Blahnicks.

Pamela danced sinuously to Depeche Mode's "Personal Jesus". All of a sudden, a warm solid behemoth body slipped behind her gyrating form. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her trim waist. Pam ground her firm derriere into the man's groin. Her hands held on to said arms. When the man whispered into her ear, she almost came on the spot. The stranger's accent was to die for. "It's a crime for such a beautiful and sensuous woman as you to be alone on a Saturday night."

Pamela turned around dying to see the stranger's face. She really liked what she saw. "I am no longer alone. Now am I?" Pam swiftly said good night to her gal pals and vacated the club with the stranger.

"One of my friends drove me here, do you mind taking me home?"

"Of course not, beautiful" The tall man languorously ran his thumb across her plump lower lip. His firm mouth covered hers in a greedy kiss. The foreigner's large hands cupped her firm ass causing her to moan. A few minutes later the two of them had to break the kiss for much needed air. "My name is Pamela, by the way." He chuckled. "Has anyone told you, you look like Chad Michael Murray?"

"I have no idea, who that bozo is but coming from you I will take it as a compliment."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name? You did shove your tongue down my throat and maul my ass."

"You are not only feisty but funny, also. Would you believe me if I told you my name is Chad?"

Pamela playfully hit the giant on the shoulder. "OK, Chad it is."

Twenty minutes later, Pam rolled a Trojan over Chad's impressive cock. The man wasted no time in entering her wet sheath. Her crimson nails raked down his broad back as she wrapped her long/toned legs around his lean hips. He thrusted frantically inside her warmth and sunk her deep into the mattress. Pam raised her hips to meet his overly enthusiastic thrusts. Chad covered one of her pebbled nipples with his blistering mouth. He laved wet circles around it with his tongue right before biting it hard. Pam bit her lower lip. This guy was a maniac in bed.

Pam yelled his name, when she climaxed. Chad came a few seconds later. He unrolled the used condom and tossed it aside. He traced patterns across Pamela's perspiring toned abdomen. "So what do you do for a living, Pamela?"

She kissed his muscular torso. "I'm an agent."

"You don't say. Any movie star clients?"

"I have a couple of up and comers. Have you heard of Dean Winchester? I represent him."

"Wow! I saw his movie twice. The guy is going to be a huge star for a long time."

"No offense, but can we go for round two. I really don't like to talk during sex," Pamela interrupted.

Chad kissed her forehead. "Mums the word"

Half an hour, an exhausted Pam fell asleep. Chad rolled his blue eyes. It's about time the slut fell asleep. He kissed the tip of her nose. He admitted to himself the woman was a tigress in bed. He wrapped his hands around her delicate neck. If he squeezed a little harder for a while she would die without waking up. Something inside him stopped him. He rose stealthily from the mattress and got dressed.

Chad approached a cherry wood table, where Pam had left her Blackberry. He searched her contacts and scrolled down to the letter D. When his eyes landed on Dean Winchester's address, he smirked evilly. "Things were becoming easier now." He rummaged through her 100% genuine Italian leather purse and found a batch of keys. Chad knew one of these opened the door to Dean's house.

Dean had not been able to fall asleep. He turned for the sixth time to see what time it was. The digital clock showed 4:20 am. After they made sure he had showered and Gabe fixed him a pot of black coffee, the two love birds went to Gabriel's quarters. So Dean lay awake at this God forsaken hour alone in his large bed. He really messed things up with Castiel. He got up and texted his lover: "I'm sorry for being an ass clown…miss you like crazy…please come home."

Castiel was in the back of a taxi being driven home. He was thinking of instructing the Jamaican driver to drive him to the closest hotel but changed his mind, when he read Dean's text. At least he was the first one to extend the olive branch. He smiled as he texted: "I apologize, too. You know you are everything to me."

Dean lied back down after he read his lover's text. Now he could actually fall asleep knowing Cas was safe and on his way home. The actor was unaware someone was in the process of breaking into his home. Adam was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, black cargo pants and matching military boots. He carried a small backpack on his right shoulder. It held rope, a pistol with silencer, a Kabar utility knife and a bottle containing chloroform. Adam had shut off the duplex's electricity before heading to the backdoor.

Through a crack in a curtain, he used a pair of night vision binoculars to search for the alarm. He chuckled upon seeing his stupid little brother had not set up the alarm. Perhaps the bodyguard was becoming careless. When he was finally able to unlock the back door with one of Pam's keys, Adam felt a huge rush of adrenaline. Finally, the time had come. Soon he would be rid of Dean Winchester.

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel's stomach was rumbling so much it sounded like a herd of elephants running from a group of starving lions, who salivated at the thought of feasting on their flesh. The short man slowly removed himself from within a slumbering Sam's arms. Gabe giggled as he noticed his Sammy still donned the kilt in which he role played with, earlier in the evening. Gabriel also wore a matching kilt. He had even forgotten to remove the war paint from his face. The assistant recalled having seen a container of chicken lasagna in Dean's fridge causing his stomach to grumble louder. He silently vacated the bedroom he now shared with his boyfriend and headed to the main part of the house.

Gabe entered through a connecting door. It was so pitch dark inside Casa Winchester, Gabriel stubbed a toe with a recliner. He cursed as the pain diminished. Well this is not going to put a dark cloud on my parade. Sammy and I are officially a couple and he is staying in LA with me. So I remain in a celebratory mood. Gabe started to hum Barbra Streisand's "Don't Rain on My Parade", when he entered the kitchen.

The hairs on the nape of his neck rose. The house was eerily quiet and when he went to turn on the kitchen lights, the room remained dark. What the fuck? He strolled over to open the refrigerator so it could somewhat illuminate the kitchen. Gabriel was completely unaware of the giant dark form standing adjacent to the refrigerator. Adam's black outfit blended in perfectly with the darkness. He had made sure to close all the curtains.

Gabe removed the lasagna container and placed it on the counter. He removed the aluminum foil from the top and inhaled the mouthwatering Italian dish. All of a sudden, he felt as if someone was in the room with him. The person did not give him a chance to turn around, because he or she covered his face with a cloth drenched in chloroform. Gabriel tried to elbow the intruder but within seconds he had passed out.

Adam dragged the unconscious short man to the living room, where he tossed him like a sack of potatoes on the couch. He snorted. Samuel it is bad enough you are a faggot but choosing this funny looking character as your partner…you could have found someone better looking. Adam's adrenaline was at a full rush. He composed himself as he silently walked down the hall, which led to the bedrooms. The psychotic Scotsman first opened the door of the chamber Castiel used, when he first started working as Dean's bodyguard. He was immensely disappointed to discover his little brother nor his lover slept there.

There was one bedroom left across the hall. Adam placed his hand on the doorknob. His hand shook in anticipation. The moment he had been waiting for so long had finally arrived! He put his ear to the door and did not hear any sound coming from within the bedchamber. He grinned as he gently pried the door open. Adam could barely register one sleeping form on the bed. His eyes scanned the room to see if it had a connecting bathroom. No light was emitted from beneath the door. His gargantuan body approached the bed, and his eyes widened in delight. So the bodyguard was not in the house at this time. This was going to be much easier than he anticipated.

Dean's soft snoring was the only sound heard in the bedroom. Adam stared at his youngest sibling. He fisted his hands at his side. Oh how he loathed the little bastard. His parents did not toss him aside like a dirty nappy, when he was born. He went on to live a great life and found someone, even though it was a man; while he and Samuel's adoptive father was abusive to them and their mother died of cancer, when they were adolescents. Crowley always doted on Samuel. He had always felt like he did not belong anywhere and no one gave a shit about him. Dean Winchester on the other hand was living the life of a prince.

Dean must have woken up. "Babe, is that you?"

Adam leapt on his sibling and placed his knife on Dean's neck. "Make a peep and I will slit your throat on the spot." Dean nodded. "Good lad" Adam roughly dragged him to a chair and bound his wrists and ankles with rope.

"I see your lover is not here. I was looking forward in torturing you in front of him before I killed the two of you." Adam trailed the blunt military knife down Dean's face down to his carotid artery.

"Please leave Cas out of this."

Adam punched Dean's jaw. The actor winced in pain. "Don't tell me what to do, baby brother," Adam whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I will rearrange your face. Let's see if lover boy will stay at your side if you look like a freak." Adam brought the knife back up to Dean's face. He cut his left cheek. Dean closed his eyes and refused to give the whack a doodle the satisfaction of hearing him whimper or moan due to pain.

"Aren't you a brave little soldier?" Adam shoved Dean on the floor and kicked his ribs four times in a row. He became more furious, when his brother remained silent. He grabbed Dean's hair and placed the knife on his neck once more.

Dean finally spoke. "Why the hell are you doing this? It wasn't my fault our parents gave you and Sam up for adoption. He is not holding a grudge against them. Why are you?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Adam hit the left side of Dean's face with the knife's handle.

Adam froze upon hearing the front door open. He gagged Dean's mouth so he would not warn whoever was at the door. He silently crept behind the bedroom door.

Castiel tried turning on the living room's lights to no avail. He scanned the area and noticed the stereo system's alarm clock was off. When he walked next to the sofa, he immediately noticed a large lump. He approached it cautiously and saw Gabriel lying there. He felt for his pulse and thankfully he was alright. Cas shook the man and did not get a response. The bodyguard gulped nervously and ran to Dean's bedroom.

Before entering he took a deep breath. He could not just run inside. Adam was most likely in there. What if he was already late and the whack a doodle had killed Dean. Castiel felt like vomiting. He slowly opened the door and gazed at the empty bed. The bodyguard still remained on the threshold as his eyes scanned the rest of the room. He finally saw a form on the floor. Cas knew it was Dean. Castiel rapidly went inside the room he used to sleep in. He knew Adam would follow him so he did not waste any time. He quickly threw himself to the floor and grabbed his carryon from underneath the bed. Castiel withdrew his gun from within. He saw Adam's combat boots from beneath the bed.

Cas unlocked the weapon and aimed it to shoot Adam. The psychopath surprised him by jumping on the mattress. Castiel started shooting. Adam landed on top of him. The two men wrestled for possession of the gun. Adam banged Castiel's hand on the floor causing the weapon to slide away from his hold. The taller man punched the bodyguard. Castiel kneed him in the groin. The two men exchanged punches as they rolled around the floor. "You will not stop me! I will kill him and I will do it in front of you!"

Castiel pulled at his hair. Adam became more enraged and kneed Cas' abdomen knocking the wind out of the American. He took advantage of this and wrapped his gargantuan hands around Castiel's neck. He began to strangle him. Cas tried to pry the large strong hands from his neck but he was becoming weak. He thought to himself he had failed Dean. The saddest part was the last time they had been together was during the ugly public fight.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard gunshots!" Samuel bellowed from the living room. "I called 911!"

Adam's frantic hold on Castiel lessened. Cas head butted him. Adam heard his twin's footsteps approach the bedroom. "This isn't over," he whispered to Castiel before exiting the room through a window.

Sam entered the room and helped Cas stand. "Adam escaped," Castiel managed to say in a raspy voice. He held on to his tenderly bruised neck.

Samuel did not hesitate and ran outside the house in pursuit of his maniacal twin. Castiel ran to Dean's room. He shook him gently as he felt his pulse. Tears ran down his face, when he realized his lover lived. "Baby, open your eyes. I need to know you are ok." He removed the gag from his mouth.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. Are you ok?" Castiel assisted Dean in getting to the bed. He swiftly unbound his ankles and wrists. All of a sudden, a dazed and confused Gabe appeared by the bedroom's door. "Why did I wake up lying on the couch? Did I hear gunshots?"

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead before going to Gabriel. "Adam paid us an impromptu visit. Samuel went after him."

He led Gabe to sit next to Dean. "Oh God, my Sammy went after him on his own?"

Cas left the traumatized men for a moment. He returned with two guns and handed one to Dean. "Remember I taught you how to use a gun?" Dean nodded. "In case Adam returns, don't be afraid to use it. I am going after him." He kissed Dean gently on the mouth.

"Be careful, Cas. I can't lose you."

"You never will."

Samuel had followed his brother to a nearby park. He caught his breath standing next to an oak tree. All of a sudden, a military knife landed about two inches from him on the tree. Sam was alert once again. Adam must be closer than he thought.

"So my dear brother, you choose our little brother over me. It is good to see where your true loyalty is." Adam appeared from behind the basketball post. Samuel yanked the knife from the tree. "Now is when you finally grew a pair, brother."

Sam stood ready to fight. Adam jumped on him. Samuel tried to stab his brother's upper arm but Adam's reflexes were quicker. He chuckled. "I have always been the best fighter." He head butted Sam and managed to take the knife from him. Adam straddled his brother in a way that would not allow Sam to kick him. He aimed the blunt weapon at his brother's jugular. Samuel's hand wrapped around Adam's preventing the deranged man from actually slitting his throat.

A shot rang out in the silent early morning air. Adam howled in pain and dropped the knife. Sam rapidly took the weapon as he shoved his brother off him. Adam lied on a fetal position holding his right upper arm. Blood oozed from the fresh wound. "You fucking bastard, you shot me!"

Castiel knelt next to Sam. Once he made sure the Sasquatch was well; he called 911.

In less than five minutes two patrol cars came. Castiel and Sam gave their accounts of what transpired that night to two police officers. They handcuffed Adam and read him his Miranda Rights. The oldest of the officers told Sam and Cas they needed to go to the police station so a report could be filled out. The two men agreed under the condition they were allowed to return home to see if Dean and Gabriel were alright.

One police car escorted Adam to the precinct and the other drove the other two men to Dean's house. Upon getting there, Sam and Cas saw several police cars and an ambulance parked outside. Castiel ran out of the car and froze upon seeing Dean's injuries. A paramedic was tending to his cut. Dean removed himself from the EMT and hugged Castiel. "Baby, thank God you are alright."

Castiel tenderly traced the cut on Dean's chiseled cheek. "If I would not have gotten here, when I did, that monster would have killed you." He cried on Dean's shoulder.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the crime scene investigators need to take pictures of all of your injuries," a young officer stated. Castiel nodded. At least Dean was safe now. That is all that he needed to know.

Gabriel sat on Sam's lap as he told a cop what he went through and then it was Sam's turn. Two hours later, the paramedics, CSIs and cops left the house. Sam and Gabe went to their studio. Cas had laid Dean in bed and left to make them some chamomile tea. He returned to their bedroom and saw his lover's face all bruised up.

Castiel sat next to Dean. The actor placed his head on Cas' lap. "I am going to bring you a couple of aspirins for the pain."

"No, don't leave me." Cas felt Dean shiver. He smoothed his hair and kissed his temple.

"Later today after we go to the police station, I am taking you to the hospital. The EMT said you have two fractured ribs but I want to make sure it is not anything serious."

"I have never been so scared in my life as I was earlier tonight. I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again. Things got so ugly at the pub and it was my entire fault." Dean swallowed hard before he started to cry. Cas soothed his back, and allowed Dean to get everything out of his system.

Once Dean was done, Cas handed him the mug of tea with two aspirins. "Drink this baby; it will help you."

Dean did as told and lied down. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and watched him go to sleep. He kissed his neck. "The nightmare is finally over, sweetheart."

**Thanks** **for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the subscriptions and to the following peeps for reviewing: Leigh Ann Wallace, Tmm Death Wish Raven, Kiss A Cazador, Firgodes7, Rogue Fangirl and Southern Anime Chick. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for still reading the story.**

A livid Castiel slammed the door as he entered the house's living room. "Whoa! Cool down, cowboy" Gabriel said.

Dean tried placing a hand on his lover's tense shoulder but the other man shrugged it off and headed to their bedroom. Another door was slammed. "I take it Kevin Costner over there did not like what the judge had to say at Adam's arraignment hearing?"

Dean opened a bottle of Corona Light and drank most of it in one hearty gulp. "Adam pled not guilty and the judge denied bail because he considers him a flight risk."

Gabriel joined his boss in the kitchen's island. "That sounds great to me. So what has Cas' boxers in a bunch?"

Dean ran a hand over the side of his face, which was not either stitched up or swollen. Fortunately, he only required three stitches on the gash he received on the side of his face courtesy of his whack a doodle sibling. "We overheard Adam's defense attorney inform his paralegal to do research on insanity pleas."

"That's just fucking great! The loon's lawyer will go the insanity defense route. This sucks big fat hairy donkey balls."

"Tell me about it. By the way, where is Sam?"

"At least I have some great news. Pam, who still blames herself for Adam ending up here, accompanied him to Elite Model Management. She believes my Sammy has a bright future as an underwear model." Gabe smirked imagining his boyfriend's hot bod plastered in billboards all over the country."

Dean cleared his throat. Gabriel returned his attention to his employer. He noticed the handsome actor seemed flushed. "I don't know how to make Cas distress a little. We are not due at his mom's house for Thanksgiving until next week."

Gabe sucked on a sour apple flavored Blow Pop and winked at Dean. "Something wrong with your eye, dude?"

Gabriel reluctantly removed the tangy/sweet confection from his mouth. "You can't be this dumb, Dean-o."

Dean continued glaring at his mischievous friend. Gabe rolled his amber eyes. "There is nothing better to relieve stress than a blow job."

The actor squirmed on the stool. Gabriel's mouth hung open. He dramatically placed a hand over his head. "For Christ's sake! You have never given your man a blow job? No wonder he hasn't said he loves you!" He chuckled.

Dean hit the back of his assistant's head. "Can you keep your fucking voice low? You know I am new at this. I have never been with a man before Castiel and I'm still getting used to things."

Gabriel retrieved two wrapped Blow Pops from his cargo pants pockets. "Practice with these; although something tells me they are nowhere near Cas' size." He wiggled his brows.

Dean hesitantly collected the lollipops. "I can't believe I am taking sexual advice from you."

"I knew the time would come, grasshopper. Now listen to me, Dean-o. I know you love Castiel. What better way to prove your feelings than being more daring in the sack. You have jumped the biggest hurdle by having sex with him; so this will be a walk in the park."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Thanks, dude."

Later that evening, Gabriel treated Samuel to a celebratory dinner at a local Italian restaurant. Pam was able to get Sam to sign an exclusive contract with the modeling agency. They had an interview scheduled with a Dolce & Gabbana exec after the Holidays. While the lovebirds ate their scintillating dinner, Dean was preparing for his night with Cas.

Castiel had a light supper and a warm shower afterwards. When he returned to his and Dean's bedroom, the bodyguard was surprised to find his lover lighting a few candles. The Best of Al Green was heard from the SONY CD player. Dean smiled. "Are you feeling better, babe?"

Cas' scowl swiftly turned into a megawatt smile. "I am now." His gaze raked over Dean's seminude form. The only article of clothing on the blond man's body was a pair of grey boxer briefs. Dean held his hands and led him to the king size bed.

Castiel sat in the center of the mattress with Dean sitting behind him. Dean's large hands covered his tense shoulders. Cas closed his eyes as Dean kneaded his upper back. "You are so tense," Dean whispered in his ear. He leisurely traced the outer shell with his tongue. Castiel gasped as Dean's teeth bit his sensitive earlobe. In no time, Dean laid Cas on the bed and his body covered the shorter man's.

They kissed passionately for a while. Dean stopped and stared at Cas' swollen/red lips. Damn! The man looked hot as hell. He trailed hot and wet kisses down Castiel's toned torso. His tongue licked the bottom outer part of his lover's belly button. Cas was shocked, when he felt Dean's mouth continue its destination down south. He placed a hand on Dean's head. "You don't have to."

Dean smirked at him before continuing. He was dead set on doing this tonight. The actor saw the tent in Cas' briefs. Dean rapidly lowered the underwear, which ended up on the floor. Gabe hadn't been kidding. The Blow Pops were nowhere close in size to Castiel's erect dick.

He did not bother with condoms because during Castiel's recent stay at the hospital, the two of them had been tested for HIV and STDS. The results came back negative for the two of them. Since they decided to be in monogamous relationship with each other; they had no need for prophylactics.

Dean kissed and nibbled both of Castiel's thighs. The other man was already arching upwards. Dean licked his lips. Then tentatively laved the pre-cum off Cas' erection. It actually did not taste as gross as he thought it would. It was somewhat salty. He licked the head cautiously but the moans being emitted by Cas got his motor running.

Most of the time he flickered his tongue in the bottom part of Castiel's cock. One of the bodyguard's long elegant hands grabbed on to Dean's hair. "Shit Dean, you are pretty good at this. Did you take lessons or something?"

Dean took more of Castiel inside his mouth. As he sucked him off, he caressed the other man's balls with his right hand. He knew Cas was about to climax at any moment now. "Fuck! I'm going to come, Dean!"

Dean debated with himself whether he would swallow or not. Actually, Castiel did not grant him a chance to rationalize things because he came in a hot spurt within his mouth. Dean swallowed. He grimaced a bit but admitted to not finding the act disgusting. For a first timer at giving a dude a blow job, Dean was proud of himself.

He joined Cas in the center of the bed. The bodyguard hungrily kissed him; laving his own jizz from Dean's lips. "Was I good?"

Castiel chuckled. "You were amazing, babe. Thanks, I know it must not have been easy for you."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I am glad I helped you unwind."

Cas kissed his forehead. "Dean, there are certain things you need to know before you meet my family."

Dean sat up straight. "Shit! I knew things were too good between us. I never get to be happy."

Castiel tipped his chin up. "Relax, will you. I already told you that my dad died on duty. He was the local sheriff and was shot by a junkie, who was holding up a convenience store."

"Yeah, babe; I am so sorry. Mainly because of him you chose law enforcement as a career." Dean held Castiel's hand.

"What I haven't told you was that I was engaged once."

"Run that by me again? You were set to marry…a woman?"

Cas ran a shaky hand over his unruly hair. "The only person, who was able to console me after dad's passing away, was my best friend, Anna. I felt guilt over not telling my dad I loved him. One night during our senior year, we made love and she became pregnant. My mother told me the best thing for us would be to get married. A date had been set right after graduation…but during homecoming, Anna suffered a miscarriage. She was three months pregnant."

Dean gently wiped a tear from Castiel's face. "God that was a lot of shit for a kid to go through in such a short period of time"

Castiel nodded. "After the miscarriage, we decided to call off the wedding. Afterwards, we went our separate ways but have remained in contact throughout the years. Anna will always hold a special place in my heart. Of course not like you, Dean. She is part of my past. I needed you to know this since she will probably pay us a visit while we are there."

Dean kissed him chastely on the lips. "Thanks for telling me." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean as the two of them settled to go to sleep. Dean was starting to understand why Castiel was afraid of getting emotionally attached to someone and telling them he loved them.

Several days later, Castiel drove Dean's beloved Impala to his hometown, Sycamore, Illinois. Gabriel stated that Cas was definitely the love of Dean's life, because the actor never allowed anyone to touch his baby's steering wheel. The only time Gabriel had been allowed to use the vehicle was when he had to drive a plastered Dean home.

Gabe and Sam sat in the backseat enjoying the scenery. The tree leaves were golden brown since it was late autumn. Castiel was an excellent tour guide as he drove into Sycamore. Dean had no idea small Norman Rockwell towns still existed in the 21st century. He loved that Cas came from such a quaint and picturesque place.

They soon entered a neighborhood filled with two story wooden and brick homes. The grass was slightly covered with frost. Castiel parked the Impala in the driveway of one of the brick houses, which had smoke coming out of the chimney.

"This is it, you guys, Casa Novak. You are going to love my mom and baby brother."

As the quartet descended the Impala, an adolescent boy, who was a lanky and slightly shorter replica of Castiel dashed out of the house and hugged Cas. The bodyguard embraced his younger sibling heartily. "Jimmy, you must have grown four inches since last time I saw you!"

"You have bulked up a bit, big bro." Jimmy turned to Dean. "Oh my God; you are the Dean Winchester! Amelia and I saw your movie three times. You rock!"

Dean shook hands with his brother in law. "Thanks, Jimmy. At least one of the Novak brothers saw my movie. Unlike your older brother, who had time to only watch X-Men: First Class this year."

Gabriel made a gagging sound. "Seriously, Dean; get over it. Hey kiddo. I'm Gabriel, your bro in law's assistant and this tall and delicious Scottish drink is my boyfriend and Dean-o's brother, Sam."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Let me help you with your bags."

Once they settled their bags in the front parlor, a woman, who had to be Castiel and Jimmy's mom came in from the kitchen. She had blonde hair as opposed to her kids' dark locks. The trio did share the exact large clear blue eyes.

"Oh baby boy, I am so glad you are here for Thanksgiving." She enveloped her first born in her arms. "My heart always leaps up my throat whenever I think of the danger you place yourself in."

Castiel introduced Rachel to his two friends and left Dean for last. She shook hands with Gabe and Sam but when she approached her son in law; Mrs. Novak hugged him tight. Rachel whispered in his ear, "Thank you for loving my baby."

After that the two of them hit it off. Dean even assisted Rachel in preparing a couple of pies for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner. Castiel appeared in the cozy yet spacious kitchen. "Mom, can I borrow my man for a moment?"

She winked at the two of them, as they headed out. The duo settled in Castiel's former room, which remained exactly the same as he had left it. The walls were covered with sky blue wallpaper and the four poster bed had a navy quilt over it. The room was simple. It had Castiel written all over it. Dean opened the closet in order to place their carry-on bags inside. He started cracking up, when he saw a Van Damme poster hanging on the door.

He turned to look at his lover. "Van Damme, Cas…really? I'm more of a Lundgren guy myself."

Cas threw a pillow at him. Dean joined him on the bed. They snuggled for a while. "You know babe, this is going to be the first family Thanksgiving I am going to have."

Castiel kissed his nose. "I am going to make sure it's the best."

Pasadena, California

Adam's hands tightened on the steering wheel of the pick-up truck he drove with one of the orderly's keys from Las Encias Psychiatric Hospital. Lady luck had been on his side because the orderly, whose corpse lied now on Adam's bed, shared his height and coloring. The stupid guy had told Adam earlier in the day that tomorrow was his day off. So when the orderly came into Adam's room to administer his meds, the psychotic Scotsman embraced the opportunity presented to him.

He waited for Jerry beside the door. The orderly must have assumed Adam was in the bathroom, when he entered and did not see him in the chamber. Adam pounced on him as soon as the man closed the door. In a heartbeat, he twisted Jerry's neck. He exchanged clothes with the dead man and dragged him to the bed, where he covered him with a blanket.

Adam knew that the uniformed police officer, who had been stationed outside his room, had gone to the bathroom. The hallway was devoid of any living thing and dark. Adam smirked malevolently. The judge in charge of his case had recommended for him to have psychiatric evaluations done by professionals at the hospital. Once the tests were concluded then he would return to jail, while he waited for his upcoming trial, which would most likely start in a year.

Due to the late hour, there was a skeleton staff in the hospital. So Adam's escape was extremely easy. He found Jerry's car keys inside his jacket's pocket. It took him a couple of minutes to find the pick-up truck. He made sure good old Jerry had cash in his wallet. Adam found about two hundred dollars' worth in money. This would cover gas.

He already knew where his beloved little brothers were at. When he had driven Pamela home from the club, she had incessantly blabbered on about being invited for Thanksgiving to the bodyguard's home in Sycamore, Illinois. All Adam had to do was check online for the Novaks' address. He tapped the steering wheel as he listened to Radiohead's "Creep".


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Cas, Happy Birthday to you!" Castiel woke up on Thanksgiving morning to his family, friends and Dean singing around his bed. Thankfully, he had slept with boxers and an old wife beater the previous night. He would have been mortified to have been caught in his birthday suit by his mother and Jimmy. He rubbed his sleepy baby blues as his mom hugged him. "Happy Birthday, baby boy"

He kissed her cheek. "Mom, I did not want a big fuss today. I am more than satisfied spending Thanksgiving with all the people I love."

Dean joined his partner on the mattress and kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday, baby"

Castiel kissed him softly on the lips. "Eew gross, too much PDA!" Jimmy exclaimed. He was rewarded with Dean tossing a pillow at his head and Castiel giving him the bird.

"You are getting old big brother. In three years you will be the big 3-0."

Rachel gently smacked her youngest child's head. Gabriel chuckled. "What the hell is so damn funny, Gabe?" Dean asked.

"You are a Puma, Dean-o. I mean Cas is in his twenties and you are about to turn thirty four."

Dean scowled at his short assistant, who was sucking on a Blow Pop, as per usual at the moment. Samuel smirked. "Come on, sweetheart, there hardly is an age difference between the two of them. Why don't we allow for Castiel to get ready for breakfast?"

"Yes! Mom made your favorite breakfast: French toast, eggs benedict and fruit salad," Jimmy said as he headed out the door.

"Mom, you did not have to go through all that trouble," Castiel murmured as he got out of bed.

"Nonsense, my birthday boy and run along; we do not want breakfast to get cold."

Everyone vacated Castiel's bedroom. Dean held Cas' right hand and led him to the bathroom. He kissed his neck as the two of them undressed. They took a speedy warm shower. Dean gave his lover a special birthday blow job. Castiel had to admit the man was becoming a pro at performing oral.

Twenty minutes later, the couple joined the others in the dining room. This was one of the best birthdays Castiel ever had. The only person missing which would have made it absolutely perfect was his old man. Gabriel caught the birthday boy's attention. "Earth to Castiel; can you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about dad."

"It's time for gifts. I know it is early in the day and all but tonight we will be too busy pigging out on turkey and all the yummy side dishes."

"Don't forget the pies and sweet potatoes," Dean contributed to the conversation. Castiel rolled his eyes and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Jimmy, why don't you give your big brother your gift first, since you have to go and run an errand," Gabriel suggested.

"You have to run an errand on Thanksgiving, Jimmy?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

His younger brother shrugged his shoulders and handed him a thin envelope. Castiel opened it and laughed, when he read the card, which had a wrinkled old man on the cover. Inside was a fifty dollar gift card for .

Jimmy hugged him. "Now you can buy those boring sonnet books you like for your Kindle."

"Thanks, and this is way too much. I know you earn peanuts at the carwash."

"Hey, no problem, old man and Iloveyou" The teen scurried out of the dining room while mumbling those words.

Dean excused himself and stopped his brother in law. He still could not get over how much Jimmy resembled Castiel. The actor had seen the pictures Rachel had throughout the first floor of Cas's childhood and adolescence and Jimmy was a carbon copy of his older brother. "Listen kid, if you put a scratch on Castiel's gift, I will personally skin you alive. Capiche?"

Jimmy cackled diabolically. "Chill out, man. I've had my license for a week. I know what I am doing."

Dean's eyes widened. "Ha ha, got ya! Don't worry; I will take care of it as if it were a newborn puppy. I'll be back in a jiff."

Dean ran a nervous hand through his hair. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have a teenage boy bring over Castiel's birthday gift. Samuel walked towards his newly discovered sibling. "Come on, Dean. You do not want to miss the look on Cas' face, when he opens Gabe's gift."

"Should Cas open it in front of his mother?" Sam just laughed making Dean more nervous than he already was.

Gabriel clapped his hands and wiggled his eyebrows. "Just in time, Dean-o"

He handed Castiel a vibrantly colored polka dotted gift bag with rainbow colored tissue paper. Castiel had to dig in all the way down the paper to retrieve his present. The bodyguard's cheeks swiftly turned red as a jalapeno pepper, when he saw the gift-a Rude Boy prostate massager and a container of KY Jelly.

"Believe me, you will thank me, when Dean-o is away filming movies and promoting them. Now that Whack a Doodle has been apprehended; you will not have to be protecting him 24/7."

"I apologize on his behalf, Rachel. He was raised by horny wolves," Dean said as he glared at Gabe.

Rachel laughed as she started clearing the table. "I actually find him amusing."

Samuel told her to remain sitting down since he and Gabriel would clear and wash the dishes. Rachel thanked them. "I guess now is the perfect time to give you your gift."

"Mom, you didn't have to."

"Actually, it's something I did not have to buy. The present is from your father." Her cerulean eyes became watery.

She handed her first born a thick manila envelope. "Go ahead; open it."

Castiel felt a lump on his throat as he opened the envelope with shaky fingers. What could his father have left him?

"Remember your Grandpa Uriel left your father the ranch in Wyoming?" Castiel nodded. "Your dad managed to change his last will and testament six months before he passed away. One day he woke up and headed to his attorney. Anyways, he wanted me to give you the papers illustrating you as the new owner once you settled down." Her gaze landed on Dean. "I can see you have finally found someone, who you will hopefully spend the remainder of your life with."

Castiel held Dean's hand before embracing his mother. "Thank you so much, for this." The two of them remained hugging and crying for several minutes. When they finally broke apart, Cas asked, "Who has been running the ranch all this time?"

"Your Uncle Raphael, and he has been doing a pretty decent job. With the ranch's lucrative profits he has enough money to pay for taxes, the animals' veterinary expenses and the staff."

"I can't believe I own a ranch now. That place is humongous! Dean I am taking you there for Christmas. Maybe we can all get together there on Christmas Eve."

Dean had never seen Castiel this happy. All off a sudden, a car horn was heard. Dean was the one, who turned red now. "That must be your gift from me now, babe."

"Dean, you have given me so much," Cas whispered in his ear as his lover led him out of the house. Castiel's eyes practically bulged out and his knees almost gave in.

"Tell me I am dreaming. Dean, you got me a 2011 Limited Edition Steve McQueen Bullitt Mustang!" Jimmy unwillingly exited the sleek vehicle. He handed the keys to Dean, who inspected the outside of the car for any dents or scratches.

"You did a good job, Jiminy Cricket."

Jimmy stuck his tongue out. "I hate that name."

"You shouldn't have said that because now I baptize thee Jiminy Cricket."

"It looks exactly like the one from the movie. The same green color and if I am not mistaken it has a Roush engine." Castiel ran his hands around the vehicle's smooth and shiny surface.

Sam chuckled. "Well brother, it seems you will have competition for Castiel's affections. He does not have to be jealous of you and your beloved baby anymore."

Castiel pulled Dean aside. "Babe, this must have cost you a fortune. Please take it back."

"Hey, you deserve so much more, Cas. I love you so much, babe." Castiel cupped Dean's face and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Thank you so much! How did you know this has always been my dream car?"

Gabriel cut in. "Dude, when we watched Bullitt you practically had wood throughout the film. I don't know if Steve McQueen or the car gave you the hard on."

"It was most likely a combo of both," Castiel stated with a smirk adorning his full lips.

"TMI, big brother!"

"Well I am going to start preparing the turkey for tonight's dinner. Gabriel, you promised to be my assistant cook today."

"By all means Mrs. Novak. My cornbread stuffing is the cat's pajamas. Also, my green bean casserole will make everyone drool."

"Can I take my baby out for a spin?"

"Of course you can take me for a drive, Cas?" Dean said.

Sam and Jimmy chuckled. "I think he was referring to the Mustang not you," Sam said.

Dean gave him the stink eye. He gave Cas the keys and opened the front passenger door. Castiel eagerly got in on the other side and revved up the engine. He smiled as they sped down the street. Cas drove the Mustang to a secluded wooded area, which was the town's make out hangout for the local teens. The place was deserted. Dean knew why Castiel drove them there but remained silent. In no time, Cas unzipped and lowered Dean's jeans, along with his underwear. He showed Dean his appreciation by giving him the best blow job of their relationship. "Imagine what you will do to me if I ever get you a house."

Dean was having a wonderful time during the bountiful Thanksgiving meal. He finally felt like he was part of a family. Rachel and Jimmy had really done a great job of making him feel as part of the Novak household. All of a sudden, Castiel's cell phone started ringing incessantly. He discreetly checked to see who the pesky caller was. His eyes narrowed as soon as he read Robert Singer's name. He still had not erased his former boss' number from his contact list.

"Please excuse me," he stated while placing his napkin on the table. He walked to the family room and closed the door. "Castiel Novak speaking"

"Thank God, you answered, idjit!"

"What's going on Mr. Singer?"

"I've got terrible news, boy."

Castiel swallowed hard. His gut immediately screamed Adam. "It's about Adam Maclachlan, isn't it, sir."

"Unfortunately, the crazy bastard escaped from the psychiatric facility the judge had sent him for psychological evaluation. He murdered an orderly in order to escape and took off in the victim's truck."

The meal he had just eaten was stuck in Castiel's throat. Dean was going to have a nervous breakdown if he told him the news. "When did he break out?"

"Two nights ago; listen, son. I don't have to tell you how dangerous and deranged this guy is. I have alerted the FBI about him. I need you to tell me where you are at. This way I can notify the local authorities. They can have a patrol car guarding wherever you are staying at starting tomorrow morning."

Castiel gave Singer his mother's address. "Thanks for everything, sir."

"No problem, kid. I just didn't like the way things ended between you and the Service."

"Good evening, Mr. Singer."

"Yeah, bye"

"Babe, is everything alright? You were quite a well on the phone." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's torso. The bodyguard was adamant in not ruining his lover's Thanksgiving.

He turned to Dean and kissed the tip of his nose. "It was Pam asking if you had given me the Mustang already. You know how nosy she can be."

"That's strange. She would have normally called me."

"She also called to wish me a happy birthday. Come on let's go have some of that scintillating pie you helped your mother in law prepare."

Dean was scarfing down his second slice of pumpkin pie, when the doorbell rang. Jimmy volunteered to go open it. A minute later he returned with a petite red haired woman in tow. She had expressive dark eyes and porcelain skin. Her gaze searched around and as soon as it landed on Castiel, she smiled radiantly.

Castiel flew from his chair and embraced her for quite a while. She pecked him lightly on the lips. Dean assumed this was Anna right off the bat. Cas turned to everyone in the room and introduced her as Anna Milton, his high school sweetheart.

After most introductions were made, Castiel left Dean for last. "Anna, I want you to meet my partner…well husband, Dean."

She smiled shyly at the actor. "Oh my God, I can't believe Cassie Bear went and married a bona-fide movie star. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Cassie Bear?" Gabriel murmured. Samuel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nice meeting you, Anna. Cas told me you guys were each other's first love."

Her pale cheeks turned crimson. Dean could have sworn the red head was staring at Castiel adoringly. "Why don't the three of you go to the living room? These three gentlemen are going to help me wash the dishes."

"We are? I want to get to know Anna," Gabriel pouted.

"If we hurry up; you will not miss too much of the conversation," Sam stated as he carried a tray full of glasses, plates and cutlery to the kitchen.

Anna spoke animatedly to Dean about her being in the cheerleading squad and Castiel the kicker for the her hands were always on Castiel's knee or hand. Dean did not like that one bit. Mercifully, everyone else joined them twenty minutes later. Rachel brought some hot apple cider and handed a cup to everyone.

"So you dated Cassie Bear when he still thought he only liked girls?" Gabriel inquired.

"Yes, I guess. I still cannot believe the two of you are married! How did that come about?" Anna asked as she massaged Cas' knee.

Dean's eyebrows rose an inch or two. He gritted his teeth and counted to ten. This chick was getting on his last nerve. Why the fuck didn't Cas tell her to stop molesting him? He drank the apple cider and then went to the kitchen to fetch two wine bottles. He returned to the living room and automatically noticed Anna's grubby hand was covering one of Cas'. Dean uncorked the red wine bottle and poured a general amount into a glass. Castiel immediately observed how fast his lover was guzzling down the wine.

Dean had just about had it. He was tired of hearing about Castiel's and Anna's glory days at Sycamore High School. They seemed to have been the golden couple of their graduating class. An hour which had felt like three finally passed. Dean had drunk the entire content of one bottle. Gabriel had discreetly told Sam to take the remaining bottle to the kitchen.

The group had been playing Seinfeld Scene It in teams of three. At the moment Jimmy and Rachel were wiping everyone's ass. Anna yawned. "I'm sorry you guys but I have to work tomorrow. Cassie, can you walk me to my car?"

"Sure, let me grab a jacket."

"It was really great meeting all of you."

Dean rose and shook her offered hand. "Yes, it was awesome hearing all of your high school adventures with Cas."

Castiel opened the driver's door for Anna. He was waiting for her to get in the Prius. She turned towards him. "Are you happy, Castiel?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean if it were someone else, I would not say anything but Dean Winchester? He is becoming famous and a couple of years down the line he will be internationally known. Women and men will be throwing themselves at him. Do you think he will be happy in a monogamous relationship with a bodyguard? He will want to involve himself with people in the entertainment industry."

Castiel did not like where this conversation was heading. "Dean is not like that. Family means everything to him and he loves me."

She held his hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You know I am here for you." Anna leaned in closer to him.

Unknown to them, Dean had been spying on the duo ever since they vacated the house through one of the living room windows. He was seething as soon as he saw the little bitch get closer to Cas.

"Castiel, I never stopped loving you."

The bodyguard was flabbergasted. "Look Anna, I am flattered and you know you will always hold a special place in my heart but…" She rose on her toes and kissed him on the mouth.

Dean was livid. He closed the curtains and jogged up the stairs; stumbling in the process. The others asked amongst themselves what could have caused his erratic behavior.

Cas gently shoved Anna from his person. "I am in love with Dean."

Her doe eyes became dewy. "I'm sorry, Anna. He is the love of my life. I will always consider you one of my greatest friends. Please let's not lose our friendship."

"I am the one, who needs to apologize for overstepping my boundaries. Take care, Cassie." She got in the car and drove away.

Castiel entered the house and noticed everyone had gone their separate ways. Sam and Gabe were most likely getting ready for bed in the basement. Jimmy was online chatting with Amelia and his mom preparing her next class lecture. Where the hell was Dean?

He entered his room and was not prepared to see Dean packing his clothes. "Babe, what are you doing? We don't leave until Sunday."

"This is the last time; you make a fool out of me, Castiel Novak!"

"What the hell did I do this time? Michael isn't around so I don't get where you are coming from."

"Don't make jokes out of this! I saw you kissing that little harlot, Anna!"

"Are you serious? She kissed me! I did not initiate the kiss. Wait a minute…where you spying on us?"

"It's a good thing I did because if not I would have remained in the dark." He zipped his duffel bag.

Castiel ran a hand through his tussled dark hair. "Dean, you have to be the dumbest jack ass I know. If you would have remained spying on us, you would have seen me push Anna from me."

"Admit it; you still have feelings for her! Take advantage that you are here and reunite with your one true love. I'll be out of your life tonight."

Castiel swiftly grabbed the keys to the Impala and threw them out of his bedroom window. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I am not going to let you drive back to California tipsy."

Dean plopped himself down on the mattress. "Why do you care?"

Castiel kneeled in front of him. His hands cupped Dean's face. "Look at me damn it!"

Once Dean's emerald eyes stared into his, Castiel continued. "I love you, Dean Winchester, only you. I know I have never told you but in how many ways can I show you? You mean everything to me. I need you more than the air I breathe. I can't live without you, you idiot."

Dean remained silent. He couldn't believe Cas was finally telling him how he truly felt about him. It was about damn time! "You don't believe me. Here, let me show you." He went to his carry on and retrieved a small rectangular box.

He tossed it to Dean. The actor opened it and his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. He gulped loudly. Cas knelt in front of him once more. "Since we never exchanged bands during our impromptu wedding ceremony I planned on giving you this as a Christmas gift."

He took one of the matching platinum wedding bands from the velvet box. Dean saw their initials were engraved in the inside part of the ring. Castiel placed the band on Dean's left ring finger. Dean collected the other band and placed it in Cas' finger. He nervously bit his lower lip.

Their foreheads touched. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I promise not to be an insecure jerk anymore. You have no idea how much I love you. It scares me sometimes."

"Hey, I know how you feel. Never forget that I love you more than anything or anyone in this planet." Dean kissed him tenderly.

The following morning at seven thirty, Castiel left a slumbering Dean in his room. He headed down the kitchen and was relieved to see Sam and Gabriel preparing pancakes for breakfast. Cas told them to cease what they were doing and gave them the horrible news of Adam's escape. "Under no circumstances do any of you leave this house without me. Please keep an eye on my mom and Jimmy. I don't want to get them involved in this mess. Maybe we should cut the trip short and leave this afternoon. I don't want to endanger their lives."

"Does Dean know?" Samuel asked. He was visibly nervous for his younger sibling's well-being.

"No, not yet; I did not want to ruin his Thanksgiving. He was so happy that we were all a big happy family. I'll tell him when we take our morning jog later on."

"When will crazy ass Adam be out of our lives for good?" Gabriel asked as Sam embraced him and kissed his forehead.

"I will personally make sure the fucker is out of our lives forever this time." Castiel said as he left the kitchen.

An hour later, Dean and Castiel were jogging down a snow covered bike trail by Miller's Pond. Cas was constantly on the lookout for anything suspicious. Underneath the several layers of clothes he had on was his pistol. He was about to tell Dean, when the blond man grabbed his hand and led him to a patch of pine trees.

He pulled Castiel down on the ground with him. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Didn't you make snow angels as a kid?" He started spreading his arms and legs over the snow covered ground. Castiel smiled at his husband and copied his movements. He did not have any worries for a couple of minutes. Dean's happiness was too infectious.

All of a sudden, Dean's body covered his. They kissed. Dean was in the process of getting up, when he fell down next to him. His eyes were closed. Castiel frantically shook him. "Dean, what's wrong?"

He rapidly stood up and scanned the area. When he looked at Dean, he saw a dart on the unconscious man's shoulder. "Show yourself you fucking psychopath! I know you are nearby!" Castiel removed his pistol and was prepared to shoot Adam, when he made his appearance. Out of nowhere, a dart struck his upper back and his body landed on top of Dean's. Darkness soon enshrouded him.

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I for one don't want to see any food related to the holiday for a while. LOL Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions!**

Castiel woke up groggily from a drugged state due to the ominous sound of water crashing into wood. He wearily opened one of his cerulean eyes to discover foggy vision. He licked his chapped lips and swallowed nervously. His mouth tasted like led. When he tried to sit, he instantly became dizzy. As he took in his surroundings, Castiel soon realized he was being held prisoner in the abandoned dilapidated shack people used for fishing at the lake. The bodyguard's hands were completely numb due to the thick rope which bound them behind his back.

Once the dizziness started to fade away, Castiel managed to stand on visibly shaking legs. He had to take a few minutes to adjust his legs and take baby steps around the dark shack. The small amount of light which illuminated the small dwelling filtered in through cracks scattered throughout. The bodyguard's eyes scanned the entire area for Dean. His heart beat erratically at the thought of Adam having gotten to him already.

He breathed deeply as his gaze landed on a slumbering form by one of the corners. Castiel scurried over to an unconscious Dean. Since his hands were tied he was unable to feel the other man's pulse. He knelt adjacent to him and tilted his head to the side in order to listen for Dean's breathing. "Thank God" he whispered.

"Baby, can you listen to me? I need to know you are alright." If Dean died it would be his entire fault. He should not have come up with the idea for the morning jog after finding out Adam had escaped. All of a sudden, Dean opened his emerald eyes and started coughing. Castiel assisted him in sitting. Dean's wrists were also tied with rope. The actor licked his lips and was about to say something before being interrupted by the creaking of the shack's door. The snow had ceased falling and a strong wind blew into the shack.

"How touching the love birds are awake now." Adam said in a sarcastic manner.

Dean smelled a familiar perfume and noticed a much shorter silhouette stand behind his deranged brother. Castiel observed the new player in their macabre tale, as well. "Who is your friend, Adam?"

The Scotsman cackled maniacally. "I have been waiting for the unveiling of my last piece in the puzzle, dear brother. I believe you know…."

The female form stepped from behind Adam and sauntered in front of the two men, who had remained sitting stupefied on the wooden floor. "Pamela!" Dean and Castiel exclaimed in unison.

"Yep, the one and only, kiddo"

"How could you do this? I considered you like a sister, you bitch!"

Pam walked closer to him and kicked him on his kidneys. Dean moaned in pain while shooting daggers at her with his eyes. Castiel moved closer to his husband. "Why would you hire me to be Dean's bodyguard if you were in on it with Adam?"

She turned to Castiel. "No, silly; I met Adam recently. He is the best lover I have ever had."

"Spare us the details, you crazy whore. The two of you belong together. Like the saying goes, psycho birds of a feather flock together."

"Shut the fuck up, baby brother! I need you to do something for me before we kill you and your lover." Adam spat on the floor a couple of inches from where Castiel sat.

"You are more delusional than I gave you credit for if you think I am going to do you any favors, Whack a Doodle!"

Adam yanked the top of Dean's hair and hissed, "I know you will, because if you don't I will torture your partner and believe me I will take my time doing it."

"Don't listen to him, Dean. He is playing psychological games with you."

Pamela interrupted them. "The dumbest mistake I ever made was hiring you as Dean's bodyguard. If you were not in the picture Adam's plans would have come to fruition and he and I would be enjoying Dean's money, as we speak."

Castiel turned to look at Dean. The poor guy's eyes were illustrating how wounded he was due to Pam's betrayal. "So that's what this is all about, my money?"

"That is half of the reason why I loathe you with all of my being."

"Dude, if you are going to say the sob story that you were given up for adoption and I wasn't, don't bother." Adam pulled Dean's hair harder causing his youngest brother to hiss.

"It's not his fault. Leave him alone!" Castiel bellowed.

Pamela approached Cas and did something she had wanted to do to him. She planted a stinging slap on his right cheek. Dean tried barreling into his psychotic brother but Pam instantly grabbed a rifle and pointed it at her former client.

Adam walked over to her and caressed her derriere as he nibbled her earlobe. His large callused hands covered her diminutive ones and aimed the rifle at Castiel. "He is much craftier. Don't keep him out of your sight."

Everyone in the shack was unaware Castiel was almost done untying the chafing rope from his wrists. On the meantime, Dean asked Pam again why she was in cahoots with Adam.

"Allow me, love." He gestured for her to keep guard on Cas.

"After I confronted my adoptive mother why she kept the adoption from Samuel and I; she told me the entire truth. The Winchesters were not doing well financially, barely out of high school, when Mary discovered she was pregnant. The young couple had contemplated having an abortion. As fate would have it, the McLachlan's happened to be in a road trip across the US and ended up passing through Lawrence, Kansas. They stumbled upon the desperate couple."

"And why is this my fault?"

"My adoptive parents could not have children and the Winchesters dilemma came as a God send to them. They paid for all of Mary's medical expenses and after Samuel and I were born, they signed the adoption papers and we became their legal sons."

Adam gave Dean's hair one final hard tug and kicked him on his lower back. Castiel yelled, "It's not his fault, asshole!"

"Shut your mouth, Castiel or I will blow your brains out!" Pamela hissed.

Adam continued. "When I found out about your existence I became livid. How could John and Mary have so little regard about me and Sam's well-being and dote on you. I have always hated you for receiving all the love that should have been given to me and Sam, as well. As soon as we were born we were disposed of as dirty nappies."

"You truly are insane for blaming an innocent person for what your biological parents did, when they were barely teenagers. Instead of thanking God for having your adoptive parents take you into their family, you are tarnishing their memory by doing all these deranged things." Castiel said. In a couple of minutes, he would be free from the ropes.

"Pamela here is the best thing that could have happened to me. I did use her as part of my scheme but something inside told me to return to her after I escaped from the hospital. At first she did not want to speak to me and warned she would notify the authorities, but I was able to talk some sense into her. She even came up with the new plan."

Dean felt like throwing up. He could not believe good old Pam was as evil as Adam. "So what's Pam's brilliant plan?"

"It's quite simple really. You see, I will have you sign a new version of your will before I kill you and Castiel." He turned towards the glaring bodyguard. "He really loves you; left everything in your name after he revised his will last week."

Cas looked at Dean. "You did not have to do that."

Dean smiled at his husband. "I know but I wanted to…I love you."

"Your lovey dovey scene is making me want to vomit," Adam interrupted. "Once Dean here signs the new will, the two of us will kill you and dispose of your corpses. Then we will also get rid of dear Sam and that gremlin looking boyfriend of his. I don't approve of my two siblings being faggots but at least Dean; you have much better taste than Sam."

The actor rolled his eyes. "Jeez, thanks for the affirmation."

Castiel chimed in. "Your scheme is riddled with flaws. There is no way the two of you will get away with this. Samuel and Gabriel know that you escaped so they must have notified the authorities by now. The police are most likely searching for us right now. Even my former boss at the Secret Service is on the hunt for you."

"What the fuck, Cas? How long did you know that Rosemary's Baby here had escaped? You should have clued me in on things since I happened to be number one on his hit list!"

"I'm sorry but I did not want to ruin your Thanksgiving. I know I fucked up."

"Ugh! You guys are worse than PMSing chicks. Please shut the hell up!" Pam screamed.

"If that is the case then we shall get the show on the road. I will switch places with good old Samuel and mourn my beloved newly discovered brother's untimely demise. I will inherit everything from you and Pam and I can live happily ever after."

"Aw, baby I love when you say you are going to take care of me."

Adam dragged Dean to sit on a decrepit chair that belonged with a matching wood table. "This is the draft of your new will." The actor remained immobile staring at the document.

Pamela stated out loud, If you do not sign it within the next sixty seconds, I will blow Castiel's brains out."

"You are a piece of shit for allowing your lust for deranged cock to cloud your judgment. How could you be part of this with a psychopath you barely know?"

"Don't forget all of your millions, kiddo. It's about fucking time someone took care of me for a change."

Dean turned to look at his psycho brother. "How the fuck do you expect me to sign it if my hands are tied up?"

"Untie him, Adam and keep a close eye on him. I will have my trusting rifle pointing at his beloved's heart. If he tries anything funny, Cas dies."

The Scot reticently untied his youngest sibling's chafed hands. They were extremely numb so they had to wait for Dean to be able to pick up the ballpoint pen. The blond man finally rubbed his hands together before picking up the pen. "Hurry up, baby brother! Pammy and I need to catch a flight after we dispose of all of you."

Dean's defeated gaze landed on Castiel's eyes, which were telling him everything would be alright. The actor started to sign his name, but the pen's blue ink had run dry. Pam inched closer to Castiel and pointed the barrel of the rifle straight to his heart. Adam scooted closer to his brother to check on the pen. Castiel arched his right leg and brought the heel up to Pam's inner knee. Dean abruptly turned around as a lethal panther and pushed his hand forward smashing the bridge of Adam's nose.

Pam howled in pain as she grabbed her throbbing knee. Castiel apprehended the rifle as soon as Dean's former agent hit the floor. The excruciating pain and blood oozing from Adam's nose did not deter the madman from punching Dean in the stomach. The two men wrestled to the ground.

"Come on babe, you can take the Hollywood pansy!" Pam yelled. Castiel punched her jaw causing her to blackout.

Adam gave Dean a hard blow to the knee and he remained on the floor. The Scotsman knelt down next to him. "Perhaps I will force your lover to blow me in front of you before I kill him."

Dean smirked confusing his deranged brother. "You will not have a chance, you sadistic bastard." Adam was about to ask Dean what the hell he was babbling about, but one of the rifle's bullets lanced through his spine. The giant Scot fell dead over Dean.

Castiel helped Dean removed his dead brother's corpse from him. A large patch of dark blood had already formed around his body. Cas embraced Dean and kissed his forehead. "The nightmare is definitely over, baby."

Dean sighed wearily. "Thanks for saving my life again."

Castiel replied, "I believe we both saved each other."

The bodyguard went to tie Pamela's writs. He did not want her to try to escape when she regained consciousness. All of a sudden, they heard sirens. The duo ran outside the shack and onto the docks. Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see Robert Singer lead the brigade. "Are you two ok? Winchester's assistant called me frantically from your cell phone several hours ago. Your family was extremely helpful in letting us know places where the psychopath could have taken you."

Castiel motioned to the shack. "Maclachlan is finally dead. It turns out Adam recruited an accomplice late in the game; Pamela, Dean's agent. She is bound inside the shack."

Singer shook hands with both men as several officers swarmed inside the dilapidated dwelling. "Good job, son. I knew you would apprehend the perp." The bodyguard blushed. "There is an ambulance waiting for you. I want to make sure none of you suffered any serious injuries during your captivity."

As Castiel accompanied Dean in the back of the ambulance, they witnessed two officers escort Pamela inside a police cruiser. The bodyguard instructed the driver to wait a moment. They needed to see Adam's bagged body be rolled into a coroner's vehicle.

Later that evening the two of them were discharged from the hospital with minor scrapes and bruises. Rachel fussed over her two boys' heroics and prepared a special meal. Everyone consoled Sam over his twin's death. Even though the man was a vile piece of excrement he was still an integral part of his life.

A week later the quartet had returned to LA. They were finally able to truly relax after Adam's death. The man had been like their own Freddy Krueger since it had been so difficult to kill the fucker. Gabriel had accompanied Sam to his first Calvin Klein photo shoot. He had not liked how flirtatious the photographer had been with Sam during the previous night's dinner. Gabe had to keep his eyes glued on Balthazar the entire run of the shoot. He trusted his darling Sammy but the grabby Brit not a smidge.

Meanwhile, Castiel finished an important phone conversation, when Dean entered the rec room. A beaming smile adorned his face when he hung up. "It seems like you have received wonderful news just like me, babe."

Castiel nodded enthusiastically. "Let me go first, Cas. Pack your bags cuz we are going to be living in Australia for the next six months. I got the lead in JJ Abrams latest film!"

The bodyguard's smile turned into a frown. "What is it babe?" Dean asked not wanting to hear his husband's reply.

Castiel gulped nervously. "I just accepted a job offer to be the Sheriff in Park County, Wyoming. That is where the ranch is and I wanted us to live there."

"Did it ever occur to you to discuss this with me? I'm only your husband after all!" Dean paced the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean, I'm sorry but I thought you would want this, as well. You told me yourself you wouldn't mind living somewhere private away from the Hollywood hoopla."

"Yeah, but this is a radical change for me."

"You will have time during your time in Australia to think things over. I need to take this job. You know I can no longer work as your bodyguard and law enforcement has always been in my blood. Please understand, baby."

The blond man remained silent. "I start work on Monday, so I have to book a flight for the day after tomorrow."

**Wow! I can't believe this one is coming to an end real soon. Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy New Year! I want to dedicate this chapter to Leigh Ann Wallace, Kiss A Cazador and Mrs Dr Robert Chase for reviewing chapter 22. It was my least fav from the entire story but I hope to make it up to the readers with this last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

July 4, 2012

A visibly tired Dean drove his beloved Impala adjacent to Yellowstone National Park, which was located near Park County, Wyoming. The sixty acres ranch Castiel had inherited was in the county, whose population was estimated around 28,205. He rolled down the window and inhaled the fresh air provided by a gentle breeze. The actor covered his emerald eyes against the bright sunrays with black Ray Bans. The sky was light blue reminding him of his husband's vibrant cerulean eyes.

The last time he and Castiel shared together was for Christmas Day. The couple had not solved the dilemma concerning Cas not informing Dean about his new employment and vice versa, with Dean not telling his hubby about his new movie role, which would have him travel across the world for at least six months. Castiel knew this was a huge break for Dean's career and he refused to be selfish and ask him to accompany him to Wyoming while he adjusted to his new job.

Dean did not want to separate himself from Castiel. They had become inseparable since the messy haired man was hired as his bodyguard. In a short amount of time they had meant everything to one another; essentially becoming the love of each other's lives. Not many people could share the dramatic ordeals they went through.

Castiel and Dean made frantic love the night before the actor caught the flight, which would take him halfway across the world. The current Sheriff's Deputy and Hollywood actor were terrified of growing apart and eventually losing each other for good. For the next six months the two lovers corresponded via texts, phone conversations and web cams.

Cas loathed being away from Dean on January 24, which happened to be the blond man's birthday. He sang his hubby Happy Birthday via web cam. Dean had pleasantly surprised him by informing him he started attending therapy once a week on his day off. He was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder courtesy of his deceased psycho brother. Also, Dean had an extremely difficult time trusting new people because of Pam's betrayal. Castiel experienced a huge wave of relief once his husband told him that he was getting help.

After two months of being on location, Dean ordered Gabriel to go to Wyoming, where Sam was assisting Cas in running the ranch. Since the former bodyguard only had weekends off, he needed all the help he could get running the place. Gabe had been moping twenty four/seven and had gotten on Dean's last nerves. He could not blame the poor sap. He himself missed Castiel terribly and every night fought himself from going to the movie's producer and telling him he was resigning. All he wanted was to be with Castiel. He missed his body's warmth and sandalwood scent at night, when he laid in bed by himself.

Dean wanted to surprise Castiel on the 4th of July. He had informed Cas that he would be home on the sixth due to a scene which had to be reshot. Within the last couple of months Dean had a lot of time to reflect on everything transpiring in his life. He had come up with a perfect solution to his and Castiel's current dilemma. He would share it with his husband as soon as they reunited. As Dean made a right turn that led him to the Novak Ranch, he lovingly gazed at the silver wedding band, which adorned his left ring finger.

Rows upon rows of tall Sensation Boxelder trees aligned the long driveway. Dean started to relax as soon as he took in the tranquil view. The nineteen hour drive from LA to Wyoming had stressed the hell out of him. He had only stopped twice for short bathroom breaks. He wanted to spend the 4th of July with Cas. Dean smiled as soon as his eyes landed on a skinny form riding an ATV heading towards him.

The lanky teen stopped the vehicle and hopped off. "Dean, it's great to see you! Cas is going to be happy. He has been morose without you."

Dean had exited the Impala and embraced his brother in law. "What's up, Jiminy Cricket?"

"Jimmy will suffice."

Dean ruffled his shaggy dark hair, which was an exact replica of Castiel's. He chuckled. "Is your big brother home?"

"He worked half a day and is in the stables with Sam and the vet. Morning Star should give birth tonight. Her appetite's been off this week and her teats have been rapidly filling and waxing."

Dean scrunched his face. "OK, dude, TMI! I get it she is showing signs that she is about to go into labor."

"I'm heading back to the stables. I don't want to miss Impala's birth!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly as he got on the ATV again. Dean grinned. He loved Castiel so damn much. The actor ascended his baby once again and drove towards the ranch.

He was impressed upon parking the Impala in the two story brick house's huge driveway. The front door was opened wide by Gabriel and Rachel. Dean hugged his mother in law, who kissed his stubbled cheek. "Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, Rachel" He turned to his mischievous assistant, who heartily embraced him. "I've missed you, Gabe."

"Me, too, Dean-o and I'm sorry for leaving you all by your lonesome."

"Dude, I completely understand. I'm glad you are helping Cas and get to spend a lot of time with Sammy." Dean licked his lips appreciatively. "Is that pecan pie I smell?"

Rachel smiled as she entwined an arm with one of Dean's. "As a matter of fact it is. Why don't I cut you a slice and you can wash it down with some homemade lemonade?"

"I kind of wanted to see Cas."

"Sweetheart, he is monitoring Morning Star's status. She still is not due until this evening." She led him to the spacious sunflower themed kitchen. Dean liked the warm feeling provided by the sunlight that illuminated the room courtesy of four large windows.

Two hours later the sun had gone down and the moon started to make its first appearance of the early evening. Jimmy ran into the kitchen. "It's starting! Morning Star is about to give birth!" All of the kitchen's habitants followed the teen to the stables.

The trio witnessed the mare standing still yet groaning due to its frequent contractions. What looked like several gallons of slightly yellow liquid had run down Morning Star's legs. Everyone remained silent except for a petite blonde, who Dean surmised was the veterinarian. She soothed the mare and allowed nature to do its course. Five minutes later, the amniotic membrane appeared. Jo motioned Castiel to get closer as the foal's first foot made its debut.

By this time, Morning Star had lied down on the hay covered ground. Another foot appeared. "Cas, make sure the feet point downward; I don't want any complications to arise." The dark haired man followed Jo's instructions.

Morning Star was hit with a contraction every time a new body part of the foal made its appearance. Impala started breathing and moving around once her hips emerged from her mother's birth canal. Her movements detached the umbilical cord. Dean had remained standing in a corner witnessing the birth of such a beautiful creature. He was glad to be here with Cas as he witnessed one of nature's gifts.

A tear fell down Castiel's cheek. He wanted so badly for Dean to be here at his side. It was during moments like this that he missed his husband terribly. He cleared his throat and asked Jo what to do next. "Leave Impala alone; she will stand on her own in ten minutes. I am going to check on mom." Sam went to fetch a blanket to wipe the blood from Impala once she was on her feet.

Impala eventually got up on her sternum and a couple of minutes later rose on four wobbly feet. Morning Star experienced one more contraction as she expelled her placenta. Jo placed plenty of fresh hair next to her. Morning Star lied down for a while before she started munching on the hay.

Everyone left the stables except for Cas, who remained looking at mother and baby. All of a sudden, he felt a familiar pair of strong arms circle his waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled Dean's natural musky scent. Castiel leaned backwards as Dean placed his chin on the slightly shorter man's right shoulder. Cas covered Dean's hands with his. Dean kissed his neck affectionately. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, baby."

"I think I might have a hunch," Castiel whispered before turning towards him. His bright gaze appreciatively scanned all of his beloved's face. He traced Dean's freckles with two of his lean/long fingers. The actor leaned his face to Cas' and kissed him longingly. Their mouths devoured each other as the two reunited lovers landed on a pile of hay. Their hands groped their heated bodies as they removed every single garment of clothing. They made slow love well into the night. "I love you so much, Dean, it hurts."

Dean gently bit Cas' shoulder. "Ditto, babe"

The two men helped each other dress. Before leaving the stables, they saw Morning Star nursing Impala. "I am glad you were here to witness this with me," Castiel said as he held on to Dean's hand.

Everyone celebrated Dean's homecoming at the 4th of July BBQ Gabe had organized. Sam had heartily embraced his younger brother. They caught up before dinner. Dean was proud of his brother's new found success as an underwear model. Every two to three months, Sam would fly to New York for photo shoots. His first big ad had already started appearing in magazines such as GQ and Esquire just to name a few. He and Gabe were happier than ever. They planned on exchanging vows at the ranch for Gabe's birthday, which was just around the corner.

The house's vast backyard was decorated with red white and blue balloons and banners. Sam and Gabe were in charge of preparing the burgers and hotdogs, while Jimmy and Rachel brought out the hamburger and hotdog buns, cole slaw and baked beans.

Dean and Castiel had remained in the kitchen with the excuse Cas was going to make fresh lemonade. They spent five minutes making out and groping each other. Gabe yelled, "You two can continue mauling each other later this evening! We are hungry!"

The simple dinner fare was delicious and for dessert they all shared pecan and apple pie. Dean as usual gobbled up as much of the sweet confections as possible. The fireworks display began shortly after. Everyone gathered on the veranda. Dean motioned for Cas to follow him. The couple strolled over hand in hand to a hill surrounded by verdant grass and spring wildflowers.

They sat down to watch the fireworks. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, who sat in front of him. The actor licked his lips nervously. "Cas, we need to talk."

Castiel turned around to face him. His eyes were filled with adoration towards his husband. "Yeah, we do."

"Singer informed me since I accepted the job offer that Sheriff Watkins will retire next January. So as his deputy I am being groomed to take his place. Many of the townsfolk have taken a liking to me so I should be voted in as the new Sheriff, when elections are held this November. This means I will remain in Wyoming for quite some time. I hope you are not mad."

Dean held his hands. He bit his lower lip. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of months and came up with something. I will shoot one movie per year."

Castiel's sky blue eyes widened. "I can't allow you to sacrifice your career over me."

Dean placed his right index finger over Castiel's full lips. "Hey, you mean everything to me, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I have never felt comfortable living in LA. To make matters worse, the paparazzi have started to buzz around and I don't like it one bit. They can be annoying vultures. This place finally feels like home."

Castiel kissed him hard on the lips. "As long as this is what you want, then I am happy with your decision." Dean nodded. Castiel embraced him as the fireworks started to die down. He closed his eyes as he listened to Dean's steady heartbeat.

Dean started to sing, "And I….will always love you"

Cas opened one blue eye. "Dean, I love you with all of my being but please don't quit your day job." His husband chuckled. "Love ya, babe"

If someone would have told a thirteen year old Dean that someday he would be married to the sexiest and most courageous man he would ever know, have a Scottish brother and a flamboyant yet endearing brother in law; he would have flipped them the bird. His life had changed for the better in less than a year and it was all thanks to his psychotic brother. If Adam wouldn't have tried to kill him, Dean Winchester would have never met one sexy as hell disgraced ex-Secret Service Agent, who would sacrifice his life on several occasions to save his.

Dean helped Castiel get to his feet and walked back to the house, where they would rejoin their family. He held on tight to his husband's hand as they strolled home.

**FIN**


End file.
